Through the Veil
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Hermione was in Ministry of Magic with Harry and Ron looking for Slytherins locket, when they were being chased down by Voledmort's supporters, and then found herself in 1978 with Sirius Black from her time in a 17 year old body. Do I need to say more?
1. Chapter 1

Through the Veil

AN: I had gotten this idea from hpobsessor

Ch. 1

Hermione Granger was in the Ministry of Magic with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; they had just gotten Slytherin necklace from the Umbridge pink blob, down in the courtroom area. They were running through doors, trying to get away from Voldemort's supporter, who were trying to fire every spell at the three teenagers. What neither party didn't know; was that they were getting near the Department of Mysteries, where they had lost a valued man a couple of years ago.

Hermione was guiding her group blindly and didn't realize until it was too late; they were cornered in front of the Veil, which Harry was still hearing the voices of the beyond. Hermione stood in the middle; to where she was right in front of the open gateway area, while Harry and Ron were on each side but away from being the pathway.

Couple of the men from the courtroom had followed the teens into the Death Chamber and started firing powerful courses towards; while two others that had followed him had fired upon the two boys, the man who fired Hermione had seen that the Veil was right behind her and was trying to push with all of his magic into getting the girl into the black abyss.

Hermione was slowly getting tired from her time of running through the Ministry and then having to put up a lot of blocking spells, as well as protection spells; just to make sure that none of them were deadly enough to hurt her. What she was not aware of; was that each spell that was hitting her shields, it was causing her to step backwards and having known clue as of how close she was getting to following Sirius Black's fate.

The man before Hermione had started laughing like the mad man that she knew that he was; then he raised his wand towards her, and fired a strong blue spell, which caused Hermione's body to being picked up and thrown back. The last thing that Hermione saw was the edges of the black Veil, before everyone had gone black before her eyes.

xXx

Sirius Black was walking out by the Black Lake; on a sunny afternoon, on a day before the school year had started. He had asked Headmaster Dumbledore if he could come to Hogwarts a day early; when his thirty-fire year old soul had woken up, in his seventeen year old body. He had remembered everything; from his time as a teenager, his best friend's death, his time in Azkaban, his time hunting down Peter at Hogwarts, and his time with Harry and his friends before his untimely death. When he had woken up with a big massive headache and all the memories for his own good; he knew that he had to get out of Potter Manor and into the school, before he said or did something that his best friend could not understand.

When he had reached the lake; Sirius sat down on a big boulder that was next to the water, he was thinking about a bushy haired young woman, who had taken his breath away and who also had taken his heart away from him. He had believed that there was no woman alive that could take his heart away; when he was known as the playboy of the school, from his teenage days.

Sirius closed his eyes and gave out a huge sigh, "Hermione, I wish that you were here. You would have been the one, for me. Just like Lily was the one, for Jamie."

When Sirius had opened his eyes; he noticed a doorway was forming before him, above some feet over the water. He had gotten upon his feet and stood upon the bolder that he had sat on, when he noticed that there was a figure making it bigger, as it was coming out of the flouting doorway. As Sirius blinked; he was hit by a massive force that caused him to fall backwards, and landed onto the ground behind him. When he had opened his eyes once more; what was laying on him, was the last person that he could have ever hoped to see again.

"Hermione!"

Sirius was in shock; he was surprised to see the young woman again, and she was not responding to his calls or his poking upon her shoulders. He moved Hermione over to where he could get upon his feet, then he bent down and picked her up into his arms, and he carried her to the Hospital Wing.

As he was carrying Hermione to the school; he noticed that her body had filled out to a curvy woman that he knew that she was going to be, her hips were wider than what he had remembered and her knockers were double the size than he had glanced at from before. Sirius was a man and he knew what was pleasing to his eye, which had caused a few rows with Remus Lupin from 1995 and also Author Weasley; who each one of them had seen Hermione as daughter.

It had taken Sirius twenty minutes, but he found himself in the third floor, where the Hospital Wing was; once he was inside, he called out, "POPPY, I need you!"

A woman; who was within her late thirties, walked out of her office and groin, "Mr. Black; what is the meaning of this yelling." Then she glanced into Sirius' arms and saw a teenage woman, who was out cold, "Oh Dear. Come; lay her down in one of these beds."

Sirius walked over and eased Hermione into of the beds that was close to the Nurse's office. Once she was upon a bed; he stepped away and watched as Poppy waved her wand upon Hermione's body, who spoke up, "Oh my Dear child; what has happened to you, to where you had to use up most of you magical stores."

"Will she be alright, Poppy," asked Sirius.

The nurse sighed, "Nothing more than a few potions and a good night's sleep couldn't handle."

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed, "Oh thank goodness."

Poppy then glanced over the young man, "Do you know here?"

"Yes; she is Hermione Granger."

"How do you know Miss Granger, Mr. Black?"

Sirius had to think fast and said, "She used to live in my neighborhood, she moved a year before I had started my first year here."

After a moment later; Headmaster Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing, after hearing what Sirius Black had said, "Hello Poppy, Mr. Black. I see that we have a new student at the school."

The nurse sighed, "New student, sir?"

"Yes; Hermione Granger was going to an all witches school, in the states and was transferring here after her parents had passed away, and she wished to be back in England once again. Do you know why she had come back, Mr. Black?"

Sirius sighed, "Not really sir, her letter was not very clear."

Albus Dumbledore had given Sirius Black one of his sparkling eyes; as if he knew what Sirius was going to come up with, once he had talked to Hermione without the nurse or Headmaster being around.

Albus smiled, "Then I must ask Poppy to allow you to stay next to Hermione, while she recovering from her fall."

Poppy shrieked, "What?! Albus; I must ask for you to reconsider, she is my patient and must have her rest."

The old wizard faced the nurse with a lectured glanced, "Oh she shall have that rest Poppy, but wouldn't it also help the young lady to heal with someone that knows her being next to her, when she wakes up?"

The nurse groined, as she sassily spoken, "You have a point old man, but I will not have any tomfoolery within my Hospital."

Sirius smiled, "I promise that there will be no pranks, jokes, or anything like that while I am waiting for Hermione to wake up, nor while she is staying within these walls."

"Can I get that in an oath," asked the school nurse, before walking off to get the potions that the mystery teen who was lying upon one of her beds.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the Veil

Ch. 2

Hermione Granger had just opened her eyes; she groaned as she stretched out her sore muscles, then she glanced around and noticed that the room was dark and wondered where she was. Once she was able see; she noticed that she was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, which does not add up for the young woman for she remembered that she was hit by a powerful spell and was thrown into the Veil. This caused Hermione to start breathing heavily; which was causing her to have a panic attack, she than pushed herself into a sitting position to get her lungs to work better. When she saw a boy of her age, lying on his head upon her legs; when she had moved, he had sat up to and saw that Hermione was awake.

"Hermione; oh thank God that you are alright," spoke a voice that she had not heard in two years.

"Sirius?"

The boy before her smirked; just like the man that she had mentioned, "It's good to see you again."

Hermione crawled upon her knees and moved over the teenage boy and raised her hands to his cheeks, and then looked into his blue-grey eyes, "Sirius?"

"I missed you too, Hermione."

"How are you seventeen again and why are we at Hogwarts?"

Sirius was getting tired of her asking questions, but knew that it was her trying to figure things out, "What is the last thing you remembered?"

"I was at the Ministry of Magic; when Harry, Ron, and I were being chased down by Voldemort's supporters and then found ourselves in the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries, which led to a firefight and a powerful spell that sent me through the Veil."

"The same Veil that brought me here," asked Sirius.

"Yes, but where is here Sirius?"

The young man sighed, "From what I could gather; we have traveled through time to another dimension to where all the dead from 1990's are being sent here to live a different life than the one that they had or close to the life that they had in the 1970's. Right now; we are in 1978, and Dumbledore believes that you are Miss Hermione Granger; who was living in North America and had just lost her parents, who wanted to move back to England. You and I had lived in the same neighborhood, and moved away a year before I had started Hogwarts. I was going to tell people that you were sent back it is because of me, for you and I were promised to wed when we had come of aged, by our grandparents.

"I don't know how you feel about this Hermione, but I want to protect you and I believe that I have strong feelings about you for a while; enough to want to marry you. But I will understand that if you wouldn't want to be like that."

"Sirius."

But he went on to say, "You are a very smart and beautiful woman . . ."

"Sirius!"

"I see a future for the two of us and I would like to save James and Lily, so Harry can have his parents . . ."

Hermione was getting flustered by the fact that Sirius Black was not listening to her. Then an idea had come to her, and knew that it would be the only way to get him to stop talking. Since she still had her hands upon Sirius' face; she moved towards him and planted her lips upon his, to where he had stopped talking but used his lips for other means. Which had caused Hermione to moan from the experience for her, and she had no idea that he was such a passionate kisser. When she moved a little ways from him, to where she could breathe.

Sirius panted, "Wow! That was better than any dream that I had."

Hermione smiled, "Alright; we can tell people your story about me."

"You mean; you'll marry me when we graduate," asked a hyperactive Sirius Black.

The teenage woman smiled; a true smile that Sirius had hardly seen upon her, "After you ask me to be your girlfriend and make everything legit for the two of us, don't you want to experience everything that James and Lily Potter had gone through or not?"

The man turned teen smirked, "I see your point. Hermione Jean Granger; would you do this man the honor of being his girlfriend, and later his wife?"

Hermione kissed his lips again and said, "I had a crush on you and I would be honored of having you as my boyfriend, and later my husband." She then thought of something that had just popped in her head and asked, "Isn't it proper for the man to give his lady a promise ring or something, to state that his is intending on marrying her?"

"That may be true in the muggle world, but in the wizarding world; the man has to give his lady a family crest ring, stating to all that I'm your man. I will be finding that ring in the morning and if my friends asked that since I had known that you were promised to me by our grandparents, than why I would have had been with other girls . . ."

Hermione smirked, "I would say that I was alright with it and wanted you to experience life before we had gotten married, for I knew that you would be faithful once we had started the proses of the steps of being married to each other."

Sirius kissed her lips again and said, "You are great, Hermione. I was also thinking that I should use that one nickname that I have for you, to show others that we have known each other for many years, my Mya."

Hermione sighed with a few tears trying that made their way from her eyes, "I have missed you, Sirius. Harry was heartbroken when you fell through the Veil."

"I am here for you Mya and we will be there for Harry this time around, and he wouldn't know anything about Lily's sister's family. You and I; will be his only aunt and uncle that he will know about, well besides Remus of course."

Hermione giggle, "I have never seen you like this Sirius."

He gave her a sad smile, "After Jamie died and then going to Azkaban; I really had no reason to be a goof, now did I?"

Hermione with a sparkle within her eyes, "I like seeing you like this, it makes you even more of a seventeen year old than you could have ever have been a thirty-five year old."

Sirius leaned into her touch until he was at her lips and gave her a ghost of a kiss; and then leaned back, "Don't ever change Hermione, I could never live with myself if you ever changed and I don't mean for you to grow up or anything; but I don't want you to lose that knowledge driven soul that you have, or the caring person that would save a lost soul like me." Sirius smiled; a smile that he would only give people that knew who he truly was, "I think you should go back to sleep and get some more rest before tomorrow."

"Come a lay next to me," asked Hermione.

Sirius smirked, "We haven't gotten married yet, and the bed isn't big enough."

Hermione raised one of her eyebrows and asked, "Are you a wizard, or are you a muggle trying to be a wizard?"

Sirius chuckled, "You got me there," he then stood up and with a wave of his wand; the single hospital bed became a king sized bed, and Hermione scoot over to one side. Sirius then climbed into the bed and lay down next to her, where he was able to bring her close and have her cheek resting over his heart. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Sirius."

Then the two people who knew each other in the 1990's and fell asleep in the Hospital Wing of 1978.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the Veil

Ch. 3

The next morning; Sirius Black had blinked opened his eyes, until he realized he was laying upon a bed in the Hospital Wing. He then glanced down and saw Hermione Granger with her head upon his chest; for some odd reason, he had thought that last night was a dream. He even had a dreamt about her; about a wedding that the two of them would have, even have a double wedding with the Potters. He fished out his wand and waved it at the air and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning; which met that nurse would make her way into the room within a moments, he brought his hand upon Hermione's face and started gracing his fingers upon her face.

Hermione's nose started twitching; as she felt finger tips upon her face, she then blinked open her eyes and saw a smiling face of Sirius Black. Her stomach started to flutter from the look that he was given her; he made her feel more alive than anything that she had ever experience, even more so than she had first learned about magic.

"Hi beautiful," whispered Sirius.

Hermione smiled her special smile, "Hi Sir Sirius."

"My Mya," sighed the Black heir, "I'm going to have to get out of the bed and set it's righted state before Poppy walks in her."

"Do you have to," asked a very comfortable Hermione.

"I'm afraid so, Mya."

Then Hermione moved over and off of him; he then had gotten out of the bed and waved his wand, and everything was back as it should and sat down upon the chair that he had sat on from the night before, before Hermione had woken up.

No more than five minutes had gone by; from the moment that Sirius had sat upon his chair that the school nurse had walked out into the Hospital area, and saw that everything was as it should. She then made her way to the young woman, who Sirius Black had brought into the wing from the day before.

"How are you today, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm doing well ma'am, and thank you for all of your help."

Poppy gave the young woman a smile, "I'm glad to hear that. Is it true that you were neighbors with Mr. Black here?"

"Yes ma'am; we were, a long time ago it seems."

The nurse then waved her wand upon her patient and said, "Well young lady; I don't see a reason to have you stay a moment longer, you may go but I believe that Headmaster Dumbledore had wanted to see the two of you, the moment that Miss Granger was well enough to leave."

Sirius spoke up, "Thank you Poppy; once we can get Hermione into clean clothes, we shall go and see him."

"Oh my; I had to get rid of the clothes that she had worn from the day before because of all the rips and tears."

Hermione glanced around, "That's alright; do you happen to know where my little pink bag had gone off to."

"Oh; sorry dear," said Sirius as he dug Hermione's bag from his pocket, "I forgot that I had it." He had put the bag into his pocket from the moment he had taken Hermione into the Hospital Wing the day before, when he saw it falling out of her own pocket; when Poppy was trying to heal her.

Hermione gave Sirius a peck on the check; when he handed over her bag, of which she had opened and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a lilac button up shirt, some shoes, socks, undies, and a bra. She gathered up the things that she had brought out and went into the bathroom and changed into her clothes, after she had taken a shower.

Once Hermione was within the bathroom; Sirius turned to Poppy and said, "Is there something I should know, Poppy?"

The nurse gave the teenage boy a glare and said, "What is going on Mr. Black; I have never seen you worry about anyone, other than Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin, so what gives?"

Sirius sighed; he knew that he was going to have to explain to people about the protective story that he had come up with for Hermione, and his desire of wanting to marry her. "She is my promised; for our grandparents had arranged for us to be married, once we have come of age. Since her parents deaths; she came to England to find me, for I would be the one to take care of her for now on."

"What about the other girls, Mr. Black?"

The blue-grey eyes that Poppy saw; showed of a man who was willing to take care of his responsibilities, who said, "I am all that she has Poppy, and all the other girls are going to have to find someone else to take care of them."

Poppy gave Sirius the most caring smile that she had ever given to anyone, "You are doing a fine job; Mr. Black and don't ever forget that you have such a woman like her, who is a nice lovely lady. Just remember your grandparents have given you a gift; a gift of love, something that shouldn't be taken likely."

"Yes ma'am; I understand Poppy, she is the best and maybe the only one who is worth living for. Well; besides my friends of course, and I don't want to lose her Poopy. This is one of the reasons why I worry about her."

The school nurse had just smiled at Sirius; before she went back into her office and doing inventory before the start of term the next morning, for the children would be coming on the express that night. She needed to make sure that everything was in order for the amount of children that year.

Hermione had walked out of the bathroom after thirty minutes of washing and getting dressed for the day, and made her way back to her bed to pick up her pink beaded bag; she then wrapped her arm around Sirius' arm, and together they left the Hospital Wing. Then they made their way to the Headmaster's office.

On the way; neither one of the two Veil travelers had not talked much on the way, for they were just comfortable, for just having the two of them together. Sirius had truly missed having Hermione around to hear about all the things that she was learning vs. the things that were used in the muggle world. He had also enjoyed the questions that she had about the difference between pureblood families and the way she was raised by her own parents. He had loved her drive of wanting to know more and to do better than any pureblood that was out there. He had truly believed that she would have done better than Malfoy.

When they had reached the gargoyle; which was guarding the entrance of the Headmaster's office, Sirius smirked, "Sugar quill."

Then the gargoyle moved aside to where Sirius and Hermione were able to made their way up the stair, when they reached the oak doors; Hermione knocked on the door, and the Headmaster said, "Enter."

When Hermione and Sirius walked into the office; Ablus gave them a knowing smile, and said, "It's good to see young love in the hall of Hogwarts."

Sirius smiled, "I had thought that Hogwarts was full of love, Headmaster?"

Albus smirked, "At least you think so Mr. Black, now what can I help the two of you with?"

Hermione gave a shy smile, "Do you know what happened to me, sir?"

"The Veil is a mysterious thing; for it has not only sent the two of you back, it had also sent the souls of people who lived died in the 1990's from the war back to this time period to relive their lives, they have a choice to either remember what had happened or just relive life and hope for the best. Now this is what is ironic is that Mr. Black is the only one; besides me, who is able to remember the other life. What I like to know; is how are you going to tell people of how you have met Ms. Granger, before today."

Sirius told Headmaster Dumbledore about him telling the school nurse about Hermione being his neighbor until a year before he started Hogwarts, and that she was promised by their grandparents that they would marry to one another; which the two will follow through since they had loved one another for a time. Sirius also told the old wizard that the reason that Hermione moved back to England after her parents died, was so he could take care of her; for she had no one else but him.

Albus gave the two teenagers a smile, "Good work Mr. Black; you have done well and congratulations on your upcoming wedding, hopeful it won't happen until after graduation."

Hermione spoke up, "It won't sir, NETS are more important than anything else."

"Anything else?"

Sirius coughed, "Where would the two of us be living, if you don't mind me asking sir?"

Albus sighed, "Well Miss Evans and Mr. Potter; who are this year's head boy and girl, have declined the head rooms. They are yours, if you want them that is; it might as well be since the two of you need to be next to each other while showing the school that you're going to wed right after school. Promised cases are special to any of the schools; you see, its part of the old laws that the soon-to-be married couples must learn to live together before the marriage but not sleep together. Do I have your word that is all that will happen in that room?"

"Yes sir," answered the two.

"Good; the Elves had just moved Mr. Black's things to his room as we speak and they have also have gotten you some things Ms. Granger. There will be a trunk full of clothes, school supplies, and some other things that you may need this year."

"Thank you sir," answered Hermione, even though she hated House Elves doing a lot of work that she just wished that the Headmaster would not have asked them to do more than they already had to.

"You may go."

Then the two had left Dumbledore's office, when Sirius grabbed her hand as they were making their way to the Head rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the Veil

Ch. 4

Sirius Black with Hermione Granger's hand holding each one another; led her to the Head rooms, where they would be staying for the rest of the school year. Lucky for Sirius; he knew where the Head room were, and they were across the way from the library. Where a painting of Avalon was lying in runes; like the old castles throughout the UK, it also had King Author's sword in a stone of which was surrounded by rose vines; in the middle of the paining and Avalon behind it.

Sirius smirked; which caused Hermione to ask, "What are you smirking about?"

He faced her and said, "I'm going to set the password and it's going to be 'Knowledge is like a rose'." Hermione gave him a questioning look; as the painting opened up to let them into the Head rooms is when Sirius said, "Hermione; to me you are a rose, so beautiful and very deadly with the knowledge that you hold. Just like a rose; this can be deadly, if someone was to put poison upon those thorns."

Hermione smiled, "I'll give you that."

After a while; Hermione looked around the room and saw that it was decorated in ice blues and silver, it was a very well blended room and believed that everything went well together. Even the white painted furniture had gone well with the whole common room area. At the fireplace area; there was a white marble mental, with a couch and a couple of chairs, along with a coffee table in the middle of everything.

Hermione than glanced around and saw a door with her name upon it and went to open it up; which she found was a room done in dusty rose drapes, bedding, carpets, pillows and gold accents, with a cream colored walls, even her bedframe was done in gold. Her room made her feel like royalty and she wondered if she was ever going to leave her room. She then walked over to Sirius' room; after hearing that he had gone to his room to look what it held, which held a sage green walls, drapes, bedding, carpets, pillows, and gold accents, and his bedframe was also gold.

Sirius had sat upon his bed, "You want to crash with me, or are you really going to sleep in your own bed tonight?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Sirius; I mean I really needed you last night because I was in shock, but I don't want to move to fast for you to want to run away from your idea of us being together."

The young man before her sighed, "You're right. We should take everything at one day at a time and get used to the idea of what I have planned to work out, there shouldn't be any reason to move things along too fast. But I'm still going to give you that ring that I have told you about."

He then hopped off of his bed and went around to the end of his bed and went through his trunk. After a while; he stood up with a silver ring within his hand, and brought it over to Hermione Granger. Sirius took her left hand and slid the ring upon her ring finger, when the ring was rested upon her important finger; she saw that it was an oval onyx gem with a silver coat of arms of the Black family.

Hermione asked, "Sirius; why are you giving me your family ring, when their slogan is always pure?"

Sirius smirked, "That would be the killing factor of my family, but my motto is always pure of the heart, and you Hermione are that to me." Then he waved his wand upon the ring; which added the few words that he had spoken to Hermione. This caused a smile upon her face. "You know that I wouldn't lie nor would I hurt you, don't you know that Hermione?"

She smiled, "I know Sirius; it's just surreal at times, I mean it's hard to believe that the man that I had a crush on would want to marry me. It is just something that I would never have believed to ever have happen." She walked away from him to the window within his room and looked out, which overlooked the Quidditch pitch. "I mean; you died two years ago, and I had believed that I would never see you again."

Sirius walked over to where Hemione was standing and wrapped his arms around her; as he set his chin upon her shoulder, "I know what you mean Hermione. Every night; since I was able to remember you, I have been dreaming about you and it was slowly killing me, for I had believed that I would not be seeing you either." Sirius then turned Hermione around and used on of his hands to bring her chin up, to where he could looked into her eyes, "We are here together Hermione, don't ever forget that and together we will make sure that Peter or Voldemort will never get to any of the Potters, or anyone else."

Hermione grinned, "Does that mean that you will leave Professor Snape alone?"

Sirius groaned, "Do I have to? I mean he was a nightmare while we were all in school, Hermione. You don't know anything of the times that we were in Hogwarts together."

Hermione gave him a hard look, "I don't want any pranks Sirius, none at all."

Sirius gave her a puppy dog look, "Not even birthday pranks?"

"None at all, Sirius," growled out Hermione.

Sirius sighed, "You're no fun. What can I do that is fun, anymore?"

"You can always play Quidditch with your friends and will the house cup doing that and study."

"No wonder Ron and Harry complained about you," he knew then that he should not have brought up her old friends, for he saw tears trying to leak out of her eyes. "Hermione, I didn't mean to."

The young woman shoved him away and tried to make her way out of his room; when Sirius waved his wand towards the door, to where it had closed and locked itself.

"Sirius! Please let me go."

"Not until you hear me out. I'm sorry that I had brought them up, but you will see them again."

"But I won't be their friend again."

Sirius sighed, "You can always be Harry's cool aunt, and you will always be a part of his life. Plus you can always give him tips on doing his homework."

Hermione sighed and turned around to look at Sirius, "Did Harry tell you that we always weren't friends?"

"What do you mean," Sirius asked with a confused look upon his face.

"Ron was making fun of me for being a menace for knowing the answers in class and doing the charms right on the first try. It wasn't until a Troll that came into the school in our first year, when Harry and Ron came in and trying to protect me from the foul creature."

Sirius smiled as he walked up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, "You may be a menace when it comes to classwork, homework, and the rules; but you're my menace and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Hermione giggled, "So when will I meet James, Remus, and Lily?"

"Tonight; when they come off of the train, we'll meet them in the Great Hall. I can't wait until you meet them Hermione," Sirius spoke with a sparkle within his dashing blue-grey eyes. "I must warn you though; James looks a lot like Harry, but James has brown eyes like yours. If I didn't know any better; I would say that you could be related to James and Harry, because of your eyes."

The young woman smiled, "Oh come off of it Sirius. You know that I don't have any purebloods within my family."

"I know love; we should be getting ready for dinner; for the students will be here in a couple of hours."

Hermione kissed Sirius' cheek before turning around and walked back to her bedroom to get ready for dinner, she could not wait until she saw Professor Lupin again, nor meeting Harry's parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Through the Veil

Ch. 5

While in her room; Hermione Granger found a trunk full of clothes that were in her size, she found a black pleaded skirt, Oxford white button up dress shirt, dark grey jumper, and a Gryffindor black robe. She also found a pair of black ballet shoes that she was going to wear that night; when she was going to be facing a young Professor Lupin and the Potters before they had become married.

Once Hermione had gotten her uniform upon her body; she glanced within her trunk and found only uniform clothes, along with a black leather messenger bag, as well as her books; which were shrunk to fit within her bag and not have to weigh a ton in order to fit all of her books. She had also found some parchment, quill, and ink bottle. Hermione had also found a small pouch full of golden coins, for her to buy some things in the near future. She was going to have to send a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore for a thank you note, in the morning.

She then went into her bathroom to look within the mirror and saw that her hair was in order; even with all the hugging that she shared with Sirius Black earlier, and she also saw herself a pit older than she had thought herself as. Hermione had not been paying attention to herself; for she saw a young woman with curvy looking figure which had the curves to show for it, as well as the long wavy hair that she had always wished for. She also noticed her eyes; they were no longer the dark lifeless brown that she had always hated, but brown with specks of gold within to heightened her ever lightened soul. She also noticed a spark within her eyes that led to her soul; she had not seen it since the day that Sirius had left, the day that Harry had stopped smiling.

Hermione was starting to believe in the old saying about soul mates; something that she had no belief in, but her parents were prime example for.

'Soul mates are those one in a million people who have the perfect chemistry. They know what makes their partner cry and they know what makes their partner smile. They bring joy to each other's life because they see the best in each other. They are each other's voice and strength. They have immense faith in their relationship and they stand firmly together in the toughest of times. -Aarti Khurana.'

The young woman was starting to believe that Sirius Black was the perfect chemistry that she was looking for; for she had not gotten it from Viktor Krum or Ronald Weasley, neither one of them knew when she was crying or really knew how to make her smile, not like Sirius. She already knew his strength, his weakness without utilizing it, plus he was great at causing joy for others. This caused a smile upon Hermione's lips; something that she had thought that she would not experience for many years.

With a great happy sigh; Hermione turned away from her bathroom mirror, and then made her way out of her bedroom and into the common room area. It was where she found Sirius Black; who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, waiting for Hermione. When Sirius turned towards his girlfriend's room; he saw her making her way towards him, he had gotten upon his feet to meet her half way.

"Ready to meet my friends love," asked Sirius, who had also gave Hermione a peck at the corner of her lips.

Hermione gave him a rare smile that he had never seen upon her face; Sirius wondered if was a smile of love, for he had not seen such a smile upon her lips or the sparkle that he had seen within her eyes. "As long as you're with me Sirius; I believe I could be ready for anything, and I do hope that they would like me too."

Sirius smirked, "I'll tell you a secret love, Lily is a bookworm too and you already know that Remus is as well."

The young woman sighed, "I already know those things; from the times that you and Professor Lupin talked, when you two didn't know that Harry and I were overhearing the two of you talking in the library with firewhiskey."

"Great," groaned out Sirius, "let me guess; you two also heard all the girls that I have dated and what I had done to them."

Hermione gave him a blank look, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing dear," choked out Sirius.

Hermione knew what he was talking about, but chose not to remember or wanting to talk about it; it was his past, it was something that she had no power over. "I don't care what happened before Sirius, just remember not to be like that again; you and I are together now."

The young thirty-five looking seventeen year old man smiled, "I don't know what I have done to deserve you, but I'm happy to have you in my life. Just try not to leave me."

Hermione placed her hand within his own, "I think it's time for us to slowly make our way to the Great Hall, before any of your friends show up and believing that a monster had gotten lose and ate you up."

As Sirius led the two out of the Head rooms; he chuckled, "You have a point, my dear."

The two of them walked slowly down to the Great Hall; which ended about a forty-five minute walk, for Hermione was glancing at every painting that they walked by and Sirius had told her every story that he knew about each one of them. They had even found a painting of a black dragon; who was stretching out its wings, as if getting ready for flight.

As they were moments away from the Great Hall; Hermione had to ask a question that was weighing upon her heart, "What are you going to do about your brother; Regulus Black?"

Sirius sighed, "I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore before this weekend; he has until the holiday season before he becomes a Death Eater, which I had hoped that my mother's love would save him from such a fate as that, but I was wrong to believing my mother would protect her beloved son."

Hermione growled, "Sirius, stop! You didn't know that she would allow him to become one of them. You have a chance to protect him this time around."

"Do you even know how to stop Voldemort?"

"Yes," squeaked Hermione; which she hardly has ever done.

"Then we will use that knowledge to kill him before any more Death Eaters are being made. I will prevent my brother from being one; I already know that my cousins are already lost, and their husbands but I could stop Snape and my brother from joining."

The woman next to him smiled, "I'm glad that you believe so, and with Dumbledore's help; we can get it done without us stepping one foot off of Hogwarts' grounds."

Sirius sighed, "You never wanted to fight the war, did you?"

"Did you?"

"No. I never wanted to go to war Hermione, I was mainly all talk and no action. I just wanted a save world to live my life, a simple and happy life."

She gave him a small smile, "That is all anyone has ever wanted, Sirius."

The boy/man glanced at his woman beside him and knew that she was the most understand person that he could ever talked to; he had wondered if she was his soul mate, his one and only that he could ever truly be him around her and not fearing that she would hurt him in the end. She had seen him at his worst from the time that he had broken out of Azkaban, to the time that he became his healthy self that he was at that moment.

The two found themselves in the Great Hall and sitting at the Gryffindor table; where they were waiting for his friends, who were due to show up at any moment. Sirius wrapped his left arm around Hermione's shoulders, which caused her to lean into his body, as she surrounding herself with his warmth, strength, and his scent. It was when she noticed that Sirius' scent was of leather, musky fur, and clean cut grass. Hermione then closed her eyes, to breathe in more of Sirius' scent, for it was more calming than anything that she had ever found.

After a moment later; the Great Hall oak doors had been thrown back and many of the students have made their way into the hall. Hermione pushed herself away from Sirius and waited until the moment that his friends came to them. She did not have to wait for much longer for she heard a voice that sound like Harry's yelling out, "Padfoot!"

Sirius yelled back, "Prongs!"

Hermione glanced over to the doors and saw someone like Harry running towards the Gryffindor table with a tan colored hair boy, who had long legs that was able to catch up to the first boy. Then a girl with long flowing red flaming hair came marching after the first two boys; with a look of anger that Hermione could pinpoint as, a woman on a mission to punish those who do not follow the rules. Hermione then wondered if she had such a look, when she was after her two best friends.

The two boys sat down across Sirius and Hermione; which neither boy noticed that a girl was sitting next to their friend, then again; they believed that she would not last long for his track record with other girls. Then Lily came and sat down next to Potter, but sitting across from Hermione; which Lily gave a small smile to Hermione.

Lupin spoke up, "Whatever happened to you Padfoot; why did you have to come to the school early, did Dumbledore had to talk to you or something?"

Sirius gave a sad sounding laugh, "About that," he wave his right hand towards the left of him, "this is Hermione Granger, she is my promised. She was the reason I had to come to the school early."

Potter asked, "What do you mean, Sirius?"

"You see James; our grandmother's had made a contract for the two of us to get married, when the time has come for us to do so," Sirius sighed, "Hermione came to the school yesterday looking for me; after her parents had died, and she knew to come here to find me from our letters over the years. Well any way; she ended up getting herself hurt, and I needed to watch over her for I am the only person she had left."

Lily spoke up, "Oh my; I would go crazy for having to depend on you for my health and safety."

Hermione glared at Lily, "I don't know who you are to say such things about Sirius, but he has been nothing but nice to me."

Lily sighed, "I don't know what he has been telling you, Hermione. But your soon-to-be husband has been nothing but a pain in the ass for his pranks and breaking many a women's hearts."

Hermione glanced upon the table with a sigh, "I know that he has pulling jokes with his three friends and he has dated about thirty women."

Remus yelped, "You told her?"

"As I was saying; I already knew about them, but I had told him that whatever it takes for him to get his itch taken care of and before we agreed to when to marry. Since my parents are died and gone; he decided that it was time that he focused on important things, and for us to get to know each other better." Hermione noticed that Sirius' friends believed every word that she had to them, even though the words were staged, but the actions were true and she had not felt like she was truly lying.

Lily the asked, "So; where were you living, before you came here?"

Sirius spoke up, "She was living across the pond, in North America."

Remus asked, "How was the United States?"

Hermione gave a small smiled, "It depends what part of the US that you're wondering about. The northwestern part of the United States is spacious and green; while the eastern part was busy and loud, well so is the southwestern."

Sirius chuckled, "Sorry about that guys; my Hermione is a know-it-all at times, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione gave him a heartwarming smile; even though she hated the title because of being given by a hateful teacher, but she did not mind for he would not want her to change her ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Through the Veil

Ch. 6

Hermione Granger was in the Great Hall with Sirius Black; along with two of his friends and Lily Evans, waiting for the Headmaster to call her name so the whole school would know about her. She noticed that James Potter and Remus Lupin were in shock when they had heard that Sirius was going to be married.

Remus glared at Sirius, "Why haven't you told any one of us that you were promised, Sirius?"

He glanced over to Hermione; who gave his hand a small squeeze, "I didn't want Hermione to get hurt; you all know about my family and the Dark Arts, don't you?" When he saw that everyone had nodded; he went on to say, "I was protecting her from them and any one of them who is working with You Know Who and his followers. If they had found out about Hermione, they would have used her against me and I would have to be one of them, in order for her to be safe."

Hermione leaned into him; trying to stop the tears from falling, as she was picturing such a suffering of something like that, had happened to him. Sirius then wrapped his left arm around her, to where she was much closer than she was a moment ago, "It's alright Hermione; I won't allow anything happen to you."

Hermione mumbled, "I'm not worried about myself, it's you I'm worried about."

The only people who happened to hear Hermione were Sirius, Lily, and Remus. James happened to look at the rest of them to see what she had said, but saw that she said something that would have made him proud to hear.

Once all the students had found their seats; even the first years had also found their own seats after the Hat had sorted them, Headmaster Dumbledore had gotten upon his feet and said, "May I have your attention please!" Once all the students had quieted down; he went on to say, "For the first time in years; we have a new seventh year student in our numbers," this caused many voices to talk at once. "I would like to have Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Sirius Black to come forward please!"

Sirius had gotten out of his seat and helped Hermione upon her feet and together; they made their way to the head table, where Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting for them. Once the two students had found themselves standing next to their Headmaster, who went on to say, "I will allow Mr. Black to tell you all about Ms. Granger." Dumbledore than turned around and went to his chair and sat down, as the whole Great Hall was waiting for Sirius to tell them about Hermione.

Sirius gave a charming smile towards Hermione before he faced the student body, "This is Hermione Granger; she has been living in North America for the last eight years, and she is my promised." Many of the girls had groaned out or the statement of 'please no,' was heard. "Our grandmother's had made sure that the two of us would get married and since her parents have died; she has been sent here to me, and I am here for her and I hope that everyone will treat her well as she finishes her schooling here."

As Hermione was glancing upon the floor as Sirius was talking to the whole school; which was something that she hated being in front of, and once he was done with his speech a voice from the far end of the hall called out, "IT'S TRUE!"

Hermione and Sirius had looked over to the Slytherin table; where a boy, who looked so much like Sirius but a bit younger and thinner and hardly any muscle upon his body.

Dumbledore was the one who had asked, "What's true, Mr. Regulus Black?"

The boy in question said, "That our grandma had written a contract for Ms. Granger and her grandmother, for her to marry my brother."

Sirius gave a sly smile towards his brother; as a thank you, knowing that his brother had no idea about the contract or the fact that it was not true. Sirius was not going to tell his own brother any different than what was being said that night, but he wanted to talk to Reggie when he was able to do so. The elder Black male had taken Hermione's hand and led her back to their table with his friends and sat back down, and dinner was severed a moment later.

Lily asked Hermione once the boys were digging into their own meals; like animals that they were secretly being, "So; how did you meet Sirius?"

"We lived on the same block, before I moved away that is."

Lily sighed, "What do you like do?"

Hermione smiled, "I like reading, learning, and planning out my life as best as I can. Some of my friends back home had joked around that I would be living in a book store or that I would be traveling around the world and make my own books to help others."

Remus had heard some of the things that was being said and spoke up, "You like books all that much and I thought that I was the only one besides Lily here."

Hermione had remembered the times that she had talked to older Lupin, which they had talked for many hours of the day, learning new things from one another. Hermione smiled, "Well; you're no longer alone in the great wide world of learning, neither one of you."

Lily smiled, "It would be great to have another person to help with the studying around here."

Sirius had spoken up after hearing such things, "Hermione is not the only person that you will be having studying sections with, I will also be sitting down and booking my books and doing my homework as well."

Four sets of voices spoke up, "What!"

Sirius glanced around and saw that not only his friends, but Hermione was also in shock from hearing him saying that. "Oh; would you four stop acting like I am dying or something. It so happens that I want to learn all the spells, potions, and defense as I can for the upcoming years; I hate to say this, but I have a feeling that we might have to fight this war that is coming."

James had is mouth open gaping, "This is the first time that I have ever heard you being serious, Sirius and I don't know how to take that."

The man who knew what to expect in a few years sighed, "Yeah, I know. Don't you remember last summer that I had come to your house after going to mine, and I came through the fireplace cut up and hardly breathing?"

"Yeah," answered a worried James.

"Well thanks to my mother and the Dark Lord's followers; it was because of me saying no to their beliefs, and my name being burnt off of the family wall. I am no longer known as part of the Noble House of Black; which really isn't noble, for all they care about is the Dark Arts and killing off muggles."

Everyone from the '70's glanced at one another and then glanced at Sirius; which James answered, "We didn't know Padfoot; you never told us any of this before."

Sirius laughed darkly, "You were the one who told me that saying Mudblood was the worst thing to say to any muggle-born, which I didn't know was a bad word until I became friends with you."

Hermione gave a small smile towards Sirius, "You never said such things around me."

Sirius gave her a smirk, "I was told not to by my mother; who was listening to her mother at the time, and I was to be the best little prince that I could be."

She giggled, "I can hardly imagine that she would say such things before."

Remus spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed, "My grandmother was a pureblood; who married a muggle because of love and then my mother had also married a muggle for love, so I am nearly a muggle-born with that kind of track record and it was what Mrs. Black nearly called me until my grandmother found out. She was so angry that she almost made sure that Mrs. Black had no footing when it came to us getting married and how much that she was going to plan such a thing."

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah; those were the good old days, my mother was so angry that all the planning was done and ironed out to the point that she had no room to talk. She was also mad that she was going to have to pay for the whole thing, too."

Once everyone was done with their food; the Gryffindors had gotten upon their feet and went their separate ways for bed that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Through the Veil

By: Lady Countryrose

AN: I own nothing, but the idea. Thanks to all who have been reading so far.

Ch. 7

As Hermione and Sirius were making their way towards the library; where their rooms were situated, they were about thirty feet from their door when they were stopped. What stopped them had shocked Hermione the most, it was Severus Snape; her old Potions Professor as a seventeen year old boy, which she had to say that he was not a bad looking boy at all.

The pale boy looked at the two and sighed; he had crossed his arms like he had done as an adult, "Ms. Granger; what brought you here to 1978?"

She answered with a small squeak, "I was blasted into the Veil; when the three of us were cornered in the Ministry of Magic, where HIS supporters had cornered us in the Department of Mysteries." When Hermione saw the dark realization about the event; she went on to say, "What about you, sir?"

Severus glared, "I was bitten by Nagini upon my neck; as the position was making its way into my blood, and I was also bleeding out. I managed to help Mr. Potter a couple of times before everything went dark for me, and woke up here the day before school had started."

Sirius spoke up, "The same thing had happed to me, and that was when Hermione had dropped into this time period; so what do we do now?"

Snape glanced around; to make sure that no one was around, and faced them once more, "We can't talk now; your little rat is running around in his little form, we can talk in the library before dinner tomorrow. We should also put up some spells so that no living thing could find us." As Severus turned around to walk towards his dorm; he had said over his shoulder, "Keep an eye on her Black; we wouldn't want to lose the only thing that could end this, before the true nightmare had started."

"Understood Snape," Sirius had called back; as he watched his old enemy walking down the hall and away from the two of them. He had turned around to face his lady and said, "Come Kitten; it's time to turn in for the night, we have first day of classed in the morning."

Hermione gave him a small smile as she followed Sirius into their rooms; once inside, Sirius turned around and faced her once again and gathered her into his arms and gave her an overpowering kiss upon Hermione's lips. To her; it was the most breathtaking experience that she had ever had in her life. She knew then what the expression of fireworks upon a kiss was like and she would not want to live another day, not feeling it again. Hermione had felt her hands moving on their own and they were within Sirius' hair within moments, and she found herself nearly jealous of finding out how silky it really was.

Sirius could not believe his luck that he had Hermione Granger within his arms and returning his kisses; it was electrifying to say the lease, and he was not going to allow her to slip through his fingers. He knew then that he had truly found his soulmate; something that he had always been hoping to find, and he had no idea that she would be is Godson's best friend. Once he took a step back for the two of them to breath once more; he had to support Hermione's weight, for she nearly lost her balance from all the kissing that they had endured that night.

Sirius smirked, "Already head of heals for me, Kitten?" When he had gotten a small smile upon the swollen lips that he had helped caused, "I wish that you would change your mind and sleep within my arms, like the night before."

"We can't Sirius; but at least we are so near to one another," said Hermione; who gave him a sly glance, before sashaying towards her bedroom door.

"You're killing me here," as Sirius watched her hips moving and caused his voice to become deeper than normal, and nearly darkly from the desire that he had for the young woman before him.

"Go to bed; you big bad dog, you," answered Hermione, as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

The boy/man had to reach into his pants and moved a part of him, which was causing some discomfort; while he had seen those hips tempting him so. "She is defiantly trying to keep me off slowly."

As he was moving towards to his own bedroom; a thought had come to him, _'I can't wait until the day that we truly marry, because I have a feeling that I wouldn't let her go, and I would make sure that she would be happy, no matter what happens within our lives.'_

This time around; he hopes that James and Lily would see their own son growing up, and Sirius was picturing the times that he was able to come over to their house; along with Hermione and their own children as well. This caused the aging boy to smile; he could not wait to see his vision to come to life, for he wanted that to come true. As he was changing into his bed clothes and laid upon his bed, he hoped that this second life would be much better than the first time that it had happened.

In the next room; where Hermione was in, she had already dressed for bed and was within her blankets. She was thinking about a future that has yet to come and she hoped that she would be around her best friends; but knew that it would not be the same, for she would not be going to school with them this time around.

_'I hope that I at least be around Harry as he grows up with is parents, I will make sure that he would know his family this time around,'_ this caused Hermione to smile; as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the Veil

Ch. 8

The next day had come and Hermione Granger woke up with a stretch of her muscles and stinging of her lips; from the deep passionate kiss that she had shared with Sirius Black, which she had hoped that it was no dream. As she lay upon her bed; she thought back on when she had some kind of feeling towards the man, and she believed it was the time that he flew away on Buckbeak. It was when she saw the true man behind those haunting eyes of his; not the mad man that the paper had proclaimed him, but the man that would do anything for Harry. As she had thought of Harry; a pang was felt within her heart, she missed him like a brother, who was more like a twin brother in so many way but age.

Hermione sighed and slowly made her way out of the bed and made it into her bathroom; where she took a quick shower and when she came out, she was covered with a towel. She then walked over to the end of her bed and went through her trunk for her school clothes. She had noticed from last night; the students really did not have much of a dress code, but to wear black shoes and robes. So Hermione decided upon some black flared legged slacks and red peasant shirt that seemed to hang off of her shoulders, along with the regular shoes and the Gryffindor robes.

Hermione then grabbed a leather messenger bag and packed all of her school supplies that she would need; along with her books and made her way out of her room, when she was in the common room; she found Sirius upon one of the comfy chair and facing towards the portrait door. She gave a small smile; as she walked around the chair to face the man who was upon it, and saw that he was fast asleep.

As Hermione poked his shoulder; Sirius opened his eyes and once it looked like his eyes were focused, she asked, "Don't you know that you don't have to be a watch dog; while we are in the castle, don't you?"

The young man sitting before her smirked, "I couldn't help it, Kitten. I had to make sure that none of the Slytherins were going to find their way in here and try to hurt any one of us. Hermione; don't you know how much you mean to me, I mean more than just my Godson's best friend." When Hermione just gave him a shrug of her shoulders; Sirius sighed, "Girl; I think I have lost the will to prank because of you, I just want to be with you every moment of the day. I believe I'm starting to really think that what James has with Lily, is happening to me with you. Don't you see Kitten; you're it for me, always."

Hermione was trying to hold back a few tears that wanted to fall from Sirius' poetic or near poetic moment with her; she already knew that he had her heart, but was it worth to say so to a man known as the "ladies' man"? "I hope you know Sirius that you had my heart and I'm not going to allow you to walk away from this."

Sirius chuckled, "Oh love; I don't think I could walk away from, unless someone put something in my drink or something."

The young lady within the common room had fished out her wand and waved it towards Sirius; which caused his clothes to become wrinkled free and his hair neat once more, he walked up to her and gave her a peck upon her check, before they had walked out of their rooms. When they had walked out and into the hallway; a body came rushing into Sirius, and the two figures were upon the floor.

"Remus," yelled Sirius; once the man found out who had come crashing into his body.

"Sorry, Sirius," answered Remus. Once the two teenage boys were upon their feet again; he went on to say, "When were you going to tell me that you have been having a relationship with Harry's best friend?"

Hermione gasped, "Professor Lupin?"

The werewolf faced the lady in question, "How many times have I told you to call me Remus. There is no way you can call me that here and why are you here anyway? Why have you left Harry and Ron? Neither one of them could tell me why you had left?"

"Have you looked into the mirror lately," asked Hermione.

Remus glared at her and then a thoughtful look came upon his face, "We're dead aren't we?"

Sirius gave his friend a sad smile, "Yeah mate, we are. So when did you find out that you were here?"

Remus groaned, "When I woke up this morning; hearing Pettigrew snoring across the room, next to James. Wow; James, I just can't believe that I am seeing him alive again," as tears were leaking out of the stressed werewolf's eyes, but happy tears none the less.

Hermione placed her hand upon her old DADA professor's teenage shoulder, "You're not alone Remus; Dumbledore and Snape are here too, and we all believe that we are on the other side of the Veil. Since Sirius and I were the ones that had our bodies being thrown into it."

Remus sobered up from his emotions and asked, "What do you mean by that, Hermione?"

She gave a small squeak but answered, "While Harry, Ron, and I were at the Ministry of Magic; we were trapped in the Department of Mysteries when one of Voldemort's supporters had cornered us, well one of them got lucky and I was blasted back into the Veil."

Remus looked towards the floor and closed his eyes; he looked miserable, "No wonder Harry and Ron looked awful; I just didn't understand why you wouldn't be there, unless the boys said something truly dreadful, for you to leave them."

"Oh how touching; three Gryffindors mopping in the corridors," said a deep velveteen voice. The three Gryffindors turned and saw Severus Snape walking out from the shadows that he was hiding in.

Sirius growled, "Oh stop Snape; isn't it time for you chemistry set or I'm off by a day or so?"

Severus huffed, "I came by to see if you would like to meet up in the library to read up about the Veil, but it looks like you are busy to answer such an answer, with your old lover boy here?"

Remus crossed his arms, "I don't know what you're talking about Severus, but we will meet you after classes today; hoping that the others would allow us some time away from them to find the answers that we need."

Hermione whispered, "I also need to get some books about the horcruxes and find a way to destroy them."

Sirius and Remus rounded on her at the same time, "Horcruxes!"

Sirius went on to say, "You know about them, they're Dark Magic."

While Remus went off, "That's what the three of you been hunting!?"

The old potions professor chuckled, "There is no need for you to look for a book to destroy them, Miss Granger. I know a way to do that."

"How," asked three different voices at once.

"Basilisk venom or fiendfyre."

Hermione started dancing a bit, "That means we could you the Gryffindor's sword," then a thought came to her that made her stop her dancing, "but we can't use that until Harry's second year and that's about fourteen years from now."

Severus smirked, "That's right Miss Granger, but no worries yet; we may find a way yet."

Then the group of four unlikely of people being together; made their way to the Great Hall, where they would start the day with breakfast and school.


	9. Chapter 9

Through the Veil

Ch. 9

When Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin had walked into the Great Hall; who was also being followed by Severus Snape, had found their way to their tables and sat down. It so happened that not many people were up at that moment, to see such a sight of four unlikely of people to walk together. Not after the three Gryffindors had sat down; was when the head boy and girl had walked in, and made their way and sat across from the previous three.

James glared at Sirius and asked, "Sirius; Padfoot buddy of mine, when were you going to tell me that we have woken up in the past and was it because of a prank that had gone wrong, just as _Voldemort_ came crashing into my home?"

Sirius whimpered like the dog that he could change into and glanced over to Hermione, "How should we handle this, Hermione?"

Lily growled, "Don't bring her into this Sirius; I want to know where Harry is and if he is being looked after?"

Remus spoke up, "Don't blame everything on Sirius you too, because it's because of the Veil is the reason that every one of us is here now. You see; Sirius has come from 1995, while Hermione and I have come from 1998."

James glanced over towards the woman in question, "Speaking of you; neither Lily nor I, remember a student by the name of Hermione Granger. Can you explain to me, why are you here?"

Hermione glared at the wonder couple before her and she could not believe that these two were the parents of Harry James Potter; who was her best friend, and the most carrying of people within the whole world. "I am Harry's best friend and because of that, we were being hunted down by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. While we were in the Department of Mysteries in Ministry of Magic; one of His supporters had managed to fire upon me, while I was standing before the Veil and the next I had been launched here and landed within Sirius's arms."

Since Hermione was sitting between the two men that she knew from her own timeline; each one of them wrapped an arm around her, hoping that she would draw strength from the two of them.

Lily did not like how she had seen the two guys hugging the young woman before her; she really had no clue that had gone on in the future from the time that she stepped in front of the killing curse to save her son, but she was determined to find out about him. "Tell me of what you can about the boy that I have nothing to know of," growled out the red headed firecracker of a woman.

Hermione glanced up into the eyes of her best friend; she had no clue why he would have this woman's eyes, and why would James Potter wanted a life with her. "Harry was like a brother to me. He had saved me from a Troll; who would of have killed me, because of a DADA teacher wanted Voldemort to have his own body again."

This seemed to deflate the wind of Lily's sails; but it had caused James to look at the strange teenage girl was questions upon his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Sirius sighed, "When Voldemort had come to your house; as he was going to kill Harry, the spell rebounded because of the love that Lily had, when she stepped in between the two and took her life out of love that she had for her son. As the years passed; there was no Voldemort to be found, and it was during their first year that we found out why. The Dark Wizard had no body of his own and he was living on the back of a DADA teacher that was teaching them. This teacher had snuck in a Mountain Troll on Halloween night and found its way in the girl's bathroom, where Hermione was at and had no way of knowing that danger was coming her way. It was when that Harry found out that he needed to get to Hermione; who he had ended up saving with the help of a Ronald Weasley, another friend of theirs.

"It was during that first year that they had solved many mysteries of their own, which brought them to place where they could find the Sorceress Stone. This stone would have given Voldemort a body of his own and a way to live for many years. This also caused a chain of reaction of adventures that were more life and death, than the year prior of every year that they had gone to school."

James reached out for a goblet of water and started gulping it down; when he was finished, he went on to ask, "Is Harry even still alive?"

Hermione and Sirius glanced over towards Remus; who said, "From what I could tell; he was still alive, even though he wanted to die when he lost his best friend to the Veil, who is sitting in front of you. Did you know that it nearly killed him, because he believed that he was soul reason that she was no longer living; just for being his friend."

Hermione had tears leaking out her eyes as she heard Remus talking about her friend, and because of his conviction that he was the cause of her death. "Oh Harry; I would have died either way, just because I'm a mudblood."

Four sets of growls were answered by that statement alone. Sirius said, "I don't want hear that word coming from those luscious lips again."

She gave a shy smile, "The word doesn't affect me anymore; not after hearing from Draco for so long, and it's just a word."

Lily looked at the brunette with shock upon her face, "How can you say such a thing; it's a lot more than just a word, it's what had cost me my friend."

Hermione looked at the red head with sad eyes, "No Lily; what cost you of your friend was that the Marauders were bullying him from day in and day out, to the point that he lashed out the only thing good that was left of his life. Did you know that you were the soul reason that he was living through his years in Hogwarts; it sure wasn't because of his Father, who nearly killed his mother in front of him. The day that he said that word to you; it nearly killed him and he tried to apologized, but what did you do? You pushed him away and the only people that would stand beside him were the people that led him to become a Death Eater. So don't tell me that word has cost you, and you paid him back for dating the very man that bullied him to no end."

James barked out, "That's enough from you."

Lily stretched out her arm towards her boyfriend/husband and sighed, "She's right James; I have no right to say anything about the degrading word, for I have done something just as bad. I have killed the only best friend that I had from my time in the muggle world, and you have done everything in your power to separate us from third year."

James glanced down to his clasped hands, "It was because I had seen the love that he had for you and you were not seeing it at the time, I wanted to separate to two of you in order for you to see me, because I was so head over heels in love with you." The messy haired boy sighed, "I just wanted to love you and for you to love me too. I was willing to do anything to have you to just look at me."

Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione; he was a little angry with her for her talking to Lily and James the way that she had, but he knew that it was something that needed to be said if they were going to be working with Snape soon. He had just hoped that everything would work out for the better this time around, for he did not want to relive his teenage years again. Sirius had to think back from the talks from earlier with his friends and he was starting to hate his best friend/brother James, for the way he had talked to Hermione, and the same way that Lily had with his girl as well. He really hated feeling the middle ground man; who was going to have to be forced to pick a side, between the woman that he loved and his friends.

Lily groaned, "James; it doesn't change that I love you, but I would really like to be friends with Severus again. It may be the only chance we have in order to save Harry from the life that Hermione knows that he had."

James the glanced up towards the woman who was not of their time, "So; will you help us?"

Hermione gave him a small smile, "I already have a plan in motion, but it involves being in the library with Severus Snape, without Peter Pettigrew."

James glared at the names that were given and gave a low growl, "Agreed."

Hermione knew from that moment on that James knew who had ratted him out to Voldemort, who had ended up killing him and his wife. She also knew that she had more friends than she had ever dreamt of before and they were willing to work together to end the tyrant at large.


	10. Chapter 10

Through the Veil

Ch. 10

After breakfast was done and over with; the group of five Gryffindors had left the Great Hall to make it to their first class of the day, which happened to be DADA with the Slytherins. Sirius Black had wrapped his arm around Hermione Granger; as they were walking behind his friends, and leaned into her ear.

"How did you find all of that about Snape and the rest?"

Hermione glanced over to Sirius and sighed, "I did a lot of digging after your death Sirius; I had heard all the threats between you and Professor Snape, and I found all that I needed to know from Professor McGonagall. After the whole ordeal; I knew it was the best time to ask her all the questions that I was dying to know, and I was upset after the life that Snape had. He had no one as a friend after you all had taken his only friend that he had in the world."

Sirius sighed, "I will admit that I was never a great person when I was a teenager Hermione, nor did it even get any better when I had gotten older. I know that I have to make it up to the Potions Geek here soon."

"Well it's better than what you have normally called him but it still not right; it's just as bad as people calling me a bookworm, you might as well call me a nerd or geek too."

Sirius groaned, "I can't promise that I will change to become a buddy to him, Hermione but I will try to be at least civil with him."

Hermione gave him a smile; it was all that she was willing to ask of him, and she knew not to press even further than that with him. As they made their way into the classroom that she have seen so many times before; she was not prepared to see a woman standing in front of the class full of students, and Hermione had no idea who she was or what she had done to get the job at Hogwarts. She walked to right side of the classroom and sat down at an empty seat to where Sirius sat next to her, while the rest of the gang sat around them. Lily and James behind them and Remus and another Gryffindor girl sat in front of Hermione and Sirius.

The woman before the class spoke once everyone had found their seats, "Hello class; my name is Professor Masters, and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You will learn all the dark creatures that this world holds; as well as, how to duel well with a dark wizard or witch. There will be essays on the subjects as well as group projects that I will be assigning the groups." The class moaned after hearing that the teacher would be doing the arrangements of groups, "I will also expect that every person within the class to follow all directions, and you will survive the year."

A hand went up on the Slytherin side; a boy with long blonde hair sitting next to Severus Snape, "Do we have to work with the lower people, Professor Masters?"

The woman before the class; who had breaded dark brown hair, with some highlights and flaming green eyes, "You will work with whoever I have assigned for you to work with, Mr. Malfoy. I don't care about Pureblood or family riches, but I do care about people earning the grade that they had put the effort of doing. So if you tried to use others to do your work; they would earned the grade that they have put their time and energy in doing, while you would have to do it all over again with a ten percent deduction from your own grade for a day late."

Everyone within the class was paying attention to the woman before them and Hermione was liking her very much; for she was one of few teachers that really cared about their students learning, and that the teacher wanted their own input upon the work and not just do the work and be done with it. Hermione really could not wait until the class as started.

Professor Masters went on to say, "As for that all being said and done; I want each one of you to come up and battle with someone that I have appointed for you to duel, I want to see how everyone fares with the upcoming school year."

Sirius was excited that he really did not care who he was battling against; as long as, Hermione gets to see how well of a dueler that he was.

The teacher then waved her wand to summon her clipboard and glanced at the names upon the list, "I want Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black, front and center." When she had called the boys names; Professor Masters waved her wand towards the front of the class, which caused everything to move to the side of the room, to where the two boys could duel with each other.

Hermione gulped as she watched Sirius walking towards the front of the classroom; she knew that Sirius could handle himself, but what he does not know was that Lucius' father was one of the first Death Easters that worked for a Tom Riddle Jr., who became Voldemort after Hogwarts. She then glanced towards the left of the room and saw the blonde easing out of his robes and placed them upon his desk before making his way to the front of the class with grace and pose. It was just sickening to Hermione; she really hated seeing such pureblood-ness coming off of someone like him, in waves.

The two purebloods faced each other and bowed like instructed in class; moved into battle stances, like muggles have done when fencing. Sirius was waiting for Lucius to fire first and he did after waiting a couple of seconds too long; which he fired a powerful stinging hex at Sirius, who stepped out of the way. Then he fired back towards the blonde; which ended up being a tripping curse that caused Lucius to land upon his face, and his perfect hair to be messed up from his imperfect fall. The whole class had laughed at such a sight.

Lucius growled, "I will get you, you mangy dog."

He was upon his feet again and fired an Arrow-shooting spell; which caused arrows being fired out of caster's wand, and Sirius cast a shielding spell. It had stopped all of the arrows from hitting him.

Professor Masters yelled out from where she stood, "There will be no killing in my class; Mr. Malfoy!"

Sirius answered with an 'Aguamenti', this he had put a lot of his own energy within the spell; which caused Lucius to be hit full force and knocked him off of his feet, and was washed away towards the back and near the door.

Professor Masters waved her wand towards the drowned blonde and dried him that caused him to have a sharp stinging sensation across his whole body; which he had ended up stating a, "YELP!"

The professor gave a satisfied nod and stated, "Ten points from Slytherin, for not listening to the rules of the class and fifteen points to Gryffindor, for paying attention to those rules and washing the dirty garments. Okay class; I need for the rest of you to give an essay of proper dueling tactics and what would have been used and for what reasons." The bell chimed for end of class. "See you all at the next class."

Then all the students had gotten out of their seats and walked their way towards their next class. The Gryffindors had Charms with the Ravenclaws. Hermione saw from the look upon Sirius' happy face and the look upon Lucius' glowering one, she knew that something awful was about to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Through the Veil

Ch. 11

After Charms was over done with; which happened to be an uneventful class of the day, Hermione Granger followed the rest of the Gryffindor group to the Great Hall for lunch. Just before she had reached the doors; a long red headed female had grabbed her arm, and moved towards the Entrance Hall's doors and walked outside. Hermione really had no idea of why Lily Evans wanted to talk to her; for she had the feeling that she did not like her, not even a little.

Lily faced Hermione, "I have to say something and I hope that you don't take it the wrong way, but when you first came here, I had thought that you were going to take my boys away."

Hermione gave her a surprised look upon her face, "Excuse me?"

"I had the boys for all of my Hogwarts life and here you come, and every one of them wants to be around you," Lily waved her arms out, like she was ticked off; like someone was taking her toys away. "I have no friends here, Hermione. The only friend I truly had was the one that called me that God awful name. What is so special about you that Sirius 'playboy' Black wants to be in love with you?"

Hermione gave Lily a worried look, "You do realize that you married James, don't you. Why do you want the other guys to fall for you, when he has stated his claim over you? As for Sirius; I was there for him, when he truly needed a friend and he was there to help me understand the Wizarding World."

Lily huffed, "Were you sleeping with Sirius; while you were with my son, or you really didn't care for his feelings?"

Hermione sighed, "Okay; I see that you are jealous for me being around the guys, because you never really had to share any of them with anyone else. But to say that I was sleeping with Sirius; when he was close to thirty-five years old, when I was only fifteen when I had last seen him. Then you go on to say that I don't care about Harry; when all he has ever been was my brother, in ever since of the word but blood." Hermione gave the red head a sad look, "You must understand that I feel scared about being here, while I should have been with Harry to stop Voldemort. I really don't know how I should act or behave while being in 1978; while I was barely a girl in 1998, and I am not a pretty girl by any standards."

Lily growled, "You're playing me, aren't you? Are you saying that you don't see every guy in the school turning their heads towards you, when they used to do the same to me?"

Hermione laughed full heartily, "I really don't know what you are talking about, for I don't see anything like that. All I see is people questioning why a bookworm had gotten her hands on Sirius Black. Someone who is not beautiful or has a well-known name, or even a family to call her own," Hermione had started to choke up, as tears were trying to make their way from her eyes, "no family that will be there when I need them the most; for the good times or the bad, for I have no one."

As tears started to flood Hermione face; Lily started kicking herself in the ass at that point, "Hermione; I'm sorry, I forgot that you really don't have someone to keep you grounded here. I am such an awful person," Lily reached out towards the out of time girl and wrapped an arm around her, as she saw Hermione breaking down before her. "Please forgive me; I really shoved that foot of mine down where I shouldn't have. Oh Hermione; dry those tears and I will share my boys with you, but not James, he's mine."

Hermione started laughing as she heard what Lily said about James, "Don't worry Lily; he looks too much like Harry for me to do more than talk to him, and he really is a carbon copy of James with your eyes."

Lily pulled away from Hermione as she was picturing what she was told about her son, this caused a smile upon her lips; which she had painted red that morning. "I can't wait to see him again; I really hope that I will be there for his adventures this time around."

Hermione laughed some more, "I just hope that they are nothing like the ones that I have gone through with him; I really want him to have a family Lily; a big happy family that he had always wished of having."

Lily wrapped an arm around Hermione's and led her towards the Great Hall once again, "I hope that he gets that too, we will make sure that everyone will have a better life this time around."

Hermione sighed, "That's all I'll ask, for everyone to have a happily ever after."

As Lily and Hermione made their way through the massive oak doors of the Great Hall; the boys at the Gryffindor table turned around and saw that the girls were together, and waved for the girls to hurry up and sit down before lunch was due to be over. Lily sat down next to James; while Hermione sat next to Sirius, and the girls grabbed some sandwiches and started eating while the boys talked about some ideas that they wanted to do for their paper in their DADA class. Neither one of the boys bothered any of the girls; for they knew that they needed to eat, before going to their next class of the day.

Sirius fished out a copy of his times table and saw that they were going to be in History of Magic's class; which he knew was going to be a boar, but he knew that he was going to have to pay attention in order to keep Hermione proud of him. With a smile upon his face; he was going to prove to her that he was the best man that she would ever find, and she would forget about all the other guys that she might have dated.


	12. Chapter 12

Through the Veil

Ch. 12

Once classes were over and done with; everyone went to the library, where Hermione had told everyone to be at. She decided for the group to go the farthest table that they could find within the huge massive place, for did not want to be overheard by any of the other houses, once Severus Snape had found his way to them. She was so hoping that everything would be alright with everyone together, Hermione was worried that the bullying would not stop long enough to work with one another. She sometimes hated her life, for it was never easy.

Sirius Black; who has been walking next to Hermione for the whole day, had seen the look of depression going through her face. "What's wrong love, is something on your mind?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Are you guys going to play nice with Severus when he comes, or are you going to cause trouble and I have to do all the work from two different angles here?"

James grumbled, "I will try to get along with Snape, I wouldn't want to get on Padfoot's bad side, just because you wouldn't spend more time with him, and it's all because we have to stop Voldemort from taking over the world again."

Remus glared at his best friend, "Don't do it James; I have seen her angry and you think my other side is bad, think again. I have seen this girl on test week and she nearly had everyone's heads by the end of the week."

Then a velvet voice, "Are you talking about Miss Granger being a nightmare, are you? Then I must agree. I remember her yelling at young Mr. Potter and young Mr. Weasley, I would stand in the shadows, just to see their faces. Plus I had also enjoyed seeing Miss Granger being red in the face, just because her two dimwits of friends wouldn't sit down and study any of their tests."

Everyone turned around and saw Severus Snape walking towards their table, with someone walking within his shadow. Hermione growled at hearing what her old Potions Professor was saying about her to the people around her.

Severus went on to say, "On another note; I have brought someone with me, and he would like to speak to all of you."

He stepped aside and everyone saw someone that they were not expecting, but only a couple had only hoped to face him soon. Sirius cried out, "Reggie!"

Regulus Black glanced around and saw that many of the people before him were surprised to see him, but when he saw his brother; who looked very happy, "Hi Siri."

Sirius walked over to his brother and gave him a great brotherly hug, "I'm glad to see you again, little brother. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you don't become a Death Eater again, I won't let our Dragon mother anywhere near you."

Hermione had witnessed and heard what was said, and it nearly she brought tears to her eyes. "We can talk to the Headmaster after this, but I do have an idea after we done some planning." Everyone had started sitting around the table; where Severus was able to cast a spell that would cause everyone to look elsewhere to find a table. "We know that we need to hunt for the horcruxes but we need to know when we can get those things."

Regulus spoke up, "I know that the necklace wouldn't be at the cave until New Years eve of this year; so that would mean that we would have to wait until the day after, but I'm not willing to face those Inferi again. The first time around was enough for me."

Hermione gave him a sad smile, "That's alright Regulus, I wouldn't ask you too any way. I know that the diary was in the Malfoy Manor, the Ravenclaw crown was in the Room of Requirement, the Hufflepuff cup was in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, and Dumbledore had found the ring."

Severus spoke up, "The Dark Lord gave the cup to Bella for her wedding gift; which will happen this fall, in three weeks I believe."

Regulus grumbled, "Yeah and I am invited, oh goody."

Everyone could tell that the younger Black was not happy about going to the event.

Hermione glanced over to Severus, "Do you know where it would be held?"

"At Malfoy Manor; Bella's father requested that the Lord would ask Lucius' father and it was done. I could sneak in and get both of the horcruxes without anyone knowing about it."

Remus spoke up from the group, "Wouldn't you be caught?"

Severus glanced around, "I could be, but not many people would be watching a half-blood now would they. I know that house well enough to where no one would know anything, until the next day."

Lily sighed from next to James Potter, "I worry about you Sev. You really don't need to be the hero here."

The dark boy before them groaned, "I'm doing this for you Lily, I don't want to find you dead again. I am also doing this for Miss Granger; she grew up in have monsters chasing her and her friends through the castle, I really don't want to go through that again with the students; when I become a teacher again."

Hermione hid her smile; she knew that her old professor had a heart, she told her boys time again that he was not evil. She had a feeling that he was mean in order to protect people and she was right, she sometimes hated herself for being right all the time.

James grumbled, "Don't tell us that you have feeling for Lily, even when you called her that awful word? What makes you believe that she would want to be friends with you again?"

Severus glanced down into his hands, "I said that word because of you four tormenting me; every day and not letting up, and I was also protecting her. The night before I said that word; I was faced with many of the Slytherin and I was told that I had to show that I don't want to be around any of the muggle-borns, or they would use Lily as an example of what they could do if I don't. So I saved her; but saying the word that broke my heart, for I have loved Lily since before we came to Hogwarts." When he glanced up; he saw her looking towards him, "I know now that it was never met to be, and I wished I had protected you better."

Lily had tears coming out of her eyes and said, "It changes nothing Sev, but I am willing to be your friend again, if you would let me and only as a friend."

James growled, "Are you seriously thinking about having him as a friend again? Have you been listening to him, it's not right to be friends when most of Slytherin would come and hurt you."

Severus sighed, "He's right Lily. We need to bring down the Dark Lord before friendship, or it is for nothing."

Hermione reached out her hand to him, "But you are no longer alone Severus; I really hope you know that."

Sirius; who was sitting beside Hermione had sighed and said, "She's right Snape; even if we are not even remotely friends, at least we could be there for you when you need it."

Regulus was glancing around the library and saw something, "Snape; Malfoy is at the door."

Everyone turned towards the doors and saw Lucius Malfoy looking around; like he was looking for something, and Severus said, "He can't find us, Reg. Not even the Dark Lord can find us right now; only the Headmaster can, for he has the power of Hogwarts working on his side."

Malfoy looked disappointed and turned around and headed out of the library; even some of the other students that were within library had gotten up from their tables and headed out. Remus said as he glanced over to one of the clocks near them, "We should all head for the Great Hall; dinner will be upon us in twenty minutes, and we don't want other students to get curious about us not being there."

The woman from another time smiled, "I didn't know that I'm going to school with some spies."

Sirius gave her a dark look with mirth, as he was wiggled his eyebrows, "There is a lot of things you don't know about, Kitten. I am a willing teacher, if you are eager to learn?"

James, Remus, even Severus and Regulus were chuckling at Sirius' antics; Lily was mostly in shock from what she heard from Sirius, sure he was a player from the first time they had gone to school together but he was going overboard than ever before.

Hermione smacked him on his arm; which he called out, "Ouch," before she said, "That's for saying that you would teach me something and for two, I enjoy James Bond." Before getting up from her seat and grabbed her bag and left the library of mixed friends behind.

Sirius glanced over to the others and asked, "Did I go over my head again?"

Remus sighed, but smiled, "Yeah you did mate, but at least you're asking after the fact. You know she still loves you, just wait until dinner to talk to her again."

Regulus asked, "What about me?"

Sirius smiled, "After dinner; we'll go to the Headmaster and deal with it then."

When everyone agreed, everyone had gotten upon their feet and walked out of library, just as Severus Snape canceled his spells before leaving himself. Everyone hoped that Hermione would be in a better mood, when they saw her at dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Through the Veil

Ch. 13

Hermione Granger was in the Great Hall; she really did not know why she was so emotional, maybe she was having a hard time seeing people that were once ghosts to her, or was it that she felt like Harry should have been there instead of her. She knew that he wanted to experience something like this; it was all that he had ever talked about with her, when Ron was not around. Hermione knew that Harry could not talk about things like that around the red headed boy, because their friend would never understand how life would be like without having such a loving family that Ron was gifted to have. The only reason Hermione could understand that was because she only had a mom and dad; even it became strand after they found out that she was a witch, and she only had Harry as family after second year of school when her parents hardly wanted to spend time with her.

The young woman sighed; she wanted to see that Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily could get along with her old potions professor, because she saw how hard of a life he had. She saw it within his empty eyes whenever she saw him in school; even his attitude screamed out loneliness, it was enough that she wanted to cry for him whenever she found out that he had to work for Voldemort too. As she glanced around the Great Hall; she noticed that the students were slowly making their way to their seats, and it was when she felt the world upon her shoulders. She wondered if that was what Harry had felt daily; believing that everything that Voldemort had done, was because of Harry was unable to stop him sooner.

About ten more minutes of being alone upon her seat; her Gryffindor friends walked through the great oak doors and made their way to where she was seating, she also saw Severus Snape and Regulus Black walking through the same door just a few moments after her friends have. Sirius came and sat next to Hermione with Remus sitting on her side of her, while James and Lily sat down across from them. Everyone looked worried for her; each one of them wanted to know if she had calmed down since the time she was in the library with them, and they saw that she had looked calmer.

Lily asked, "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah; I just needed some time away from the stress that everyone was causing."

James spoke up, "What do you mean by that, Hermione?"

She sighed, "You may not think that you are causing any of the stress, but there is an under tone of people wanting to each at each other's throats and I just lost it. I am here to prevent Voldemort from ruling the world and everyone wants to fight with one another, it was just too much for me to handle. I almost wish that Harry was here and not me."

Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him, "I for one am glad to have you here; and as for Harry, we will see him again. We do have James and Lily here and they will be getting married right after school, and Harry will be born again."

Hermione smirked, "I guess you're right. It's not like I will never see Harry again, but he won't be my Harry. The Harry that I grew up with, he was humble and he wanted to help others and save the world that type of person."

Remus chuckled, "Yeah; with James around, he wouldn't be the same that we have known or loved about Harry; James would just corrupt the poor block."

James grumbled, "Thanks a lot you guys; why do you all think that I would be the one that would corrupt him in the first place, why wouldn't it be Sirius?"

Sirius spoke up for himself, "Maybe it's because you would around the guy on a daily bases than I would, since he would be your son and all, Prongs."

James growled, "I guess you would have a point, but wouldn't sweat loving Lily be able to counteract my evil ways?"

Lily giggled, "I don't know if I have that kind of power James, I mean; you are the lord of pranks and all."

Just as Lily had said that a loud popping sound had sounded and whole Great Hall had erupted in several of colors; every one of the Ravenclaws' hair had turned into navy blue and bronze highlights, while the Hufflepuffs had brown hair with yellow highlights. When the group glanced over towards Slytherins had emerald green hair and silver highlights; when they glanced over towards Lucius Malfoy, who was quite different than his house, who had silver hair with emerald green highlights.

Sirius laughed whole heartedly, "I forgot that this was going to happen today. Malfoy looks good with that hair though."

Remus asked, "Good enough for you to ask him out or something."

The man with long curly black hair and grey-blue eyes thought about for a moment and said, "Nah; I'm happy enough with Hermione, and I'm would like to have children with her. Plus I had already seen what kind of son Malfoy would have and he is not even better than his father."

Remus smirked, "Yeah I remember Draco in my class; he was a splitting image and attitude to Lucius. I nearly called him by his father's name a few times and he just glared at me, but I hated how he would go after Hermione about her blood and all. He even brought in Severus in one of their fights; if I didn't know any better, I would think that Draco had a thing for Hermione here."

Hermione stuttered, "There is no way in blood hell that Draco Malfoy would have any type of thing for me. He only cared about that I was a bloody target for him to go after."

Then another pop came and Gryffindor was hit this time and most of them had ruby red hair and gold highlights, all except the mall group of friends; who had golden hair with crimson highlights. Hermione's hair was more a dark gold than anyone else's, but it still looked nice on her.

Lily glared at James, "How long was this supposed to last?"

"I don't know, maybe a week," answered her boyfriend.

Hermione sighed, "It had to be the hair," as she glanced over towards Remus.

"I'm sorry; I was not myself last night when James and I had issued this. I was my younger self then and didn't know any better."

James spoke up for him and Lily, "What's wrong about the hair, why is Hermione so bugged out about it?"

Remus sighed as he saw Hermione giving him a nod for him to go on, "As a child Hermione had wild hair; which seemed that wouldn't be tamed, which she was not able to do so until about sixth year. It seems as she grew older, her hair seemed to develop in waves and not the mess that everyone remembers her hair to be."

It was when food had popped up and onto the table for everyone to eat; all the guys started digging in to their meal, but Lily had to say something, "Wow; you're the classic tale of the ugly duckling."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm not beautiful, nowhere close as to you, Lily."

"Are you blind? Besides having Sirius here; who declared to all that you are his promised, every guy within the school couldn't take their eyes off of you. Why don't you look around?"

Hermione did just that and saw that every guy within the school was glancing towards her, it made her very uncomfortable. Sirius felt her tensed up next to him and saw what she had seen, and gave all of them a glare, which caused all the guys to turn away.

"Don't worry about them Hermione, they will leave you alone; once they realize that I won't leave your side."

Once dinner was done; everyone went their separate ways, and headed off towards their rooms to relax from a long day of schooling.


	14. Chapter 14

Through the Veil

Ch. 14

Hermione Granger and Sirius Black were on their way to their rooms; when Regulus Black came upon them, and it was when that Hermione and Sirius remembered that they were going to go and see Headmaster Dumbledore before going to bed that night. So the two went with Regulus and were at the gargoyle within moments; where neither one of them could speak the password, but the stone statue moved aside when it had enough of them waiting out in the hallway without saying anything. Sirius knocked upon the door and heard a deep voice telling them to enter and the group of three had entered and made their way to some chairs that sat before the headmaster.

When everyone had sat down; Dumbledore asked, "What can I do for you three this evening?"

Sirius spoke up, "My brother remembers from a time after this moment; to where he would die sometime this coming year, because of our mother wanting to please her Dark Lord."

Regulus stated, "New Year's eve, Sirius," then he looked at the Headmaster, "I really don't want to die this time around."

Dumbledore grumbled, "Nor will you, young Mr. Black. From now on; you will be staying within the Head suite with your brother and Ms. Granger, and I believe they will help you get your homework for you and turn it in as well. I will set the House Elves to get your things for you and to deliver food, during meal times. As we are speaking; the elves will have your bed ready, and you'll follow your brother and Ms. Granger there."

Everyone nodded; they could not believe that everything was planned out for them, and without coming up with a plan of their own. Sometimes it was just scary to be around the Headmaster; he knew things before someone had even come up with a thought, at times. The group of three teenagers had gotten up and made their way to the Head suite, where Hermione gave the password and their portrait had let them through and they were in the common room. The three teenagers glanced around and saw that there were still two doors, but there was an added bed in Sirius' room.

The elder Black whined, "Can I sleep with you," as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

Regulus gave his brother a shocked look, "You really have a thing for her and who is she really?"

Everyone sat around the common room that they were now sharing; Regulus upon a chair, and Sirius and Hermione upon a small sofa. Sirius grumbled as Hermione giggled, but Sirius answered, "Besides her being the best friend of my godson; who is James and Lily's son, she is also the smartest witch of her age." He sighed as he continued, "She also saved my life; without her, I would have died before their fifth year. She was the one woman who ignored me and tried to put me into my place, I had enjoyed our arguments that caused me to think again." He then glanced towards Hermione and said, "I would be lost without you, and your smart little ass."

Hermione blushed, "I hardly did anything. You were the one, who was trying to pull pranks with Fred and George Weasley, and someone had to stop you, and you weren't listening to Mrs. Weasley. All I heard was her screaming for the three of you to stop and it took me to threaten each one of you differently."

Regulus chuckled, "What did she threaten you with, brother?"

Sirius grumbled, "She told me that I would have my tool chopped off if I don't listen to her." Regulus started laughing full heartedly, "It's not funny Reggie; you would do anything if you were given that kind of threat and the look she gave me," Sirius went into a dreamlike state. "I fell in love with that look. The red of her cheeks when she's angry, the fire of her eyes, and the heat of need that I wanted from her."

Hermione blushed, "I think I will be going to bed now. I'll see the two of you in the morning."

As she had gotten upon her feet; Sirius whined, "Can I come and keep you warm, milady?"

Hermione shook her head no and went into her bedroom and closed the door.

Regulus chuckled some more, "Oh brother; I don't know what she sees in you if she keep running away from you."

Sirius sighed and looked sickened by something, "I think I might be on her bad side for a while; I mean, I keep embarrassing her and I know that she hates it when people do that to her." Sirius went into deep thought, "I heard stories from the Weasleys that she would go into a blind rage and took all the pranking items and tore them to asunder. Even Ron; her best friend, didn't want to be around her for a few days after that. He feared that he would get hurt because of his brothers."

The other Black smiled, "When did you fell for her, Siri?"

"I don't really know Reggie; I don't know if it was when she was a third year, when she saved me or her fifth year; when I had noticed a swan that bloomed in front of me," Sirius spoke with a faraway look upon his face. "She was the first one to not fall for my old charms but smiled kindly to me, before walking by. She even stayed at our old house for a while; you could have heard mother, yelling at her, but Hermione just glared at her and kept walking by. She's the one Reggie, the one that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with."

Regulus glanced into the fire, "I wish I can find someone like that for me."

Sirius gave his brother a knowing look, "You'll find your soulmate Reggie; it may take some time like it had done for me. If I was back in 1995; I would have been about twenty or so years older than her, and it would not have been far, but I would still love her."

Regulus smirked, "I think it's time for bed, brother. You have a long day ahead since I would be here and staying away from Death Eaters."

Sirius agreed and the two Black brothers went to their bedroom and had gotten ready for bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Through the Veil

Ch. 15

The next more had come and Hermione was up before the boys and called for a house elf to get everyone within the Head suit breakfast. Once the elf had gone and come back; the foot was set upon a long table that was within the room, along with some drinks. When the elf had left again; the two Black boys and emerge from their room. Hermione was in the process of getting her own food; when she felt a pair of arms, being wrapped around her waist.

"Morning love," said a husky voice, near her ear. It was almost a torture, trying not to fall into his tactics at that moment.

Once the food was piled upon her plate that she needed, she turned around and smirked, "Mornin' Sirius," and went off towards the common room and sat down in a large chair.

Sirius grumbled that he did not get more than a good morning type greeting, but went and got his own food and went over and sat down on a couch, where he had started eating. The three of them were quiet as they ate until it was getting close to nine; where Hermione and Sirius had to leave for classes that morning. The two students had put their plates back upon the table for them to go back to the kitchens and then went to their own rooms to get their bags.

"Have a good day, Regulus," stated Hermione, as she was making her way out the door.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Reg.

Sirius glanced towards his brother and said, "We will protect you, Reggie."

The younger Black sighed, "I know that you're just protecting me and I know what will happen if any of the other Slytherins finds out where I'm at, and I will not go anywhere. I just wish that the war was over and I can live my life, the way that it was supposed to."

Hermione moved back towards the two Blacks and looked into the younger boy's eyes, "I will do anything in my power to make sure that everyone gets the happy ending that should have gotten."

Regulus gave a small smile, "I wouldn't doubt that."

Then Hermione and Sirius left their rooms and went to the Transfiguration class; where their friends were waiting for them, Hermione was sitting in the first row with Remus, while Sirius sat next to James in the second row.

Remus leaned over into Hermione and asked, "Why haven't the two of you come to breakfast this morning? Did Sirius try to do something; if he did, I will give him a firm kicking."

Hermione giggled, "No; we had breakfast in our rooms with Reggie, we talked to the Headmaster last night and he agreed that he needed to hide for a while. No; Sirius did try to use his moves last night and I just walked away, into my bedroom and he stayed up with his brother talking."

Remus gave her a surprised look, "I wonder why Sirius wants to marry you when you don't even give into him?"

Hermione gave a thoughtful look, "I think it's his way of protecting me."

Remus sighed; he knew that he had opened up floodgates of over thinking things for her. He would be asking his best friend what he had in mind about the marriage between the two.

After a while; Professor McGonagall walked into the room saying, "Mr. Potter; is there a reason why you have transfigured Mr. Black's face before the lesion?"

Everyone turned around and noticed that Sirius' face was transfigured to a more like dog's face; which was near to his Padfoot form, but still trying to be close to a human face as well.

James said, "It's better looking than what it was before."

McGonagall with a grim look upon her face, "It may as well as be, but we don't teach animals in the castle, now change him back Mr. Potter."

James waved his wand towards his friend's face; where Sirius was turned back to normal, and the class went off by being tested of what they remembered from past classes and went on to a discussion. When class was done and over with; the group of friends went down to the Great Hall for lunch, since transfiguration had a longer session to it that day.

When they had reached the Great Hall; Hermione and Sirius sat on one side with James next to Sirius, while Remus and Lily sitting across from them. Remus gave a glare towards Sirius, which caused the black haired boy to squirm.

"What have I done now," asked Sirius.

Remus sighed, "You never gave us a clear answer of why you would want to marry Hermione, just the answer that you have given the whole school, for the cover-up of what truly has happened."

James glanced towards his friend, "Moony has come up with a good question Pads, and it's time for us to know the real reason."

Sirius sighed and reached for Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm a dirty old man," stated the man known as a playboy. "Back in her third year; she had rescued me from the Dementors, it was when I found out truly she was the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age,' and she reminded me of Lily Evans. Then it hit me; while I was on the run, the only person besides Harry, I was thinking about her." He closed his eyes for a moment and then glanced towards her, "I knew then how James felt towards Lily, how he just couldn't get her out of his mind; he couldn't live a moment away from her and I knew that was how I had felt towards Hermione. I knew that she would not go for a bad boy like me, but I would do anything to keep her safe, and then I found her here. After going through the veil and I when I saw her, I knew that I had finally had that chance; if only I can play my cards right."

"You poor sap," stated Remus, "you never once told me that you were having problems about Hermione being about your house, and you allowed her to talk to all of her guy friends in front of you."

Hermione glanced down towards their joined hands, "You weren't then when he saw me in the boys' room, telling them goodnight; when Sirius came in and yelled at me, saying that girls shouldn't be in the boys' room. He was angry enough to scare me for days and neither of the guys had come and talked to me until we were back in school."

James chuckled, "I can imagine that the girl of Harry's could be scared of Sirius, especially when angered."

Remus, Sirius, and Hermione gave him a strange look; Remus spoke for the three of them, "What do you mean about that James, about Hermione being Harry's girl?"

James gave the three of questioning look, "Didn't they date at one point?"

Hermione laughed out very loudly after hearing James' question and Remus chuckled as he answered, "They never dated, mate."

Lily asked, "Why was that?"

Hermione gave a sad smiled, "I only viewed Harry as a brother and I, his sister. Everyone had thought I would marry Ron Weasley though; who I had only saw as a brother as well, it's hard being friends with guys and everyone wants you to marry one of them." She shivered in her seat, "I could never even picture myself being married to either of them."

"I wished I had known that," stated Sirius. "I would have treated you much different that I had before."

Hermione gave him a smile, "I'm here now."

It's with that statement that the group had started eating their lunch; before the bell sounded off for their next set of classes to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

Through the Veil

Ch. 16

Hermione Granger found herself in Potions class next to Severus Snape; who they were also being partnered up with Lucius Malfoy, which the blond was trying to talk to Hermione without getting the other Slytherins to notice but manage to get Sirius' attention. Sirius was across the room with James and Remus as partners for their own potions assignment, but was trying to fight against the need for going to where Hermione was and wanting to give the blond a black and blue eye.

"Ms. Granger," purred Lucius. When he had not gotten Hermione's attention, he had ended up hissing at her, "You were in the Department of Mysteries in the 1990's," stated the pureblood.

Hermione; who had her head over a cauldron helping Severus, had shot her head up and glanced towards the boy who said the words that doomed her, "What," growled the young woman.

Lucius smirked, "I knew that it was you," then he glanced over towards Severus and said, "I'm sorry our master had sent his snake after you. You did not deserve to die like that."

Severus glared towards the man that he had once thought as friend, "What do you want, Lucius?"

"I want to fight against the madman before becomes to power and I know Ms. Granger enough to know that she would not be sitting back and watch her friend's parents to die a second time."

Hermione and Severus glanced towards each other and Severus made contact with Lucius once more and said, "Why should we believe you?"

The one man who never showed any emotion but anger, hate, and loathing gave the two a very sad and heartfelt look, "I don't want to see my wife or child dying again. As Potter woke up from being dead," Hermione had gasped as she heard this and Malfoy went on to say, "the Dark Lord became angry and fired the killing curse towards Cissy and Draco; before he cast the torture curse towards me and told me that he should have never listened to my father about me joining the cause and then fired an emerald green light towards me."

Hermione was having trouble believing the words that were coming out of the man that nearly wanted to kill Harry and Ginny; all those years ago, and now he wanted their help. She was starting to wonder if she had hit her head somewhere, in order for these words to reach her ears and then her head.

Severus raised his eyebrow towards Lucius, "I don't know if we should believe you, Lucius. You were the one that wanted to grovel upon the ground that mad man had walked on."

Hermione was just glad to know that she had her Potions Master at her side when facing Mr. Malfoy, she may have ended up hitting him like she had down with his son, back in third year.

Lucius sighed, "I know that I'm the last person for either one of you to have any trust in, but believe me; when I had seen HIM killing my family before me. I want to do anything to end him now before my family comes to be. Hoping that we can kill him before September of this year or I fear that Draco wouldn't know the true meaning of being a free person."

Hermione had found her voice and asked, "Does that mean that you won't teach Draco to be like you? I mean; he would not go after people who are lesser than him, people like me," who asked with a heated glare upon her face, as she asked Lucius her questions.

The blond teenage man gave her a respected look within his eyes, "I will even give a wizard's oath if that was to make this easier for the two of you and to show that I won't do the things that I did to Draco in order for him to be mean to you. There will be no hatred in my family."

Severus spoke up, "I will be wanting that wizard's oath, for I don't want him to be like you again. He can be smart without all that arrogance that you have fed into his mind, there can only be; one Lucius Malfoy and you are enough for this world to handle."

"I agree," stated Hermione. "Draco was just too much of an ass for Hogwarts and I would like to see him and Harry as friends. They would have been great friends without all that pureblood bull, and they would have been better Quittage rivalries without trying to kill each other."

"I must agree with you Ms. Granger," answered Lucius. "I would like to see the boys being friends, but my life is harder to change after this moment in time. I still live at him and with my own father, who is still great friends with the Dark Lord."

Severus glanced towards Hermione; who gave him a nod, he then turned towards the blond before them and said, "Library, after dinner; don't be late."

"Understood."

Then the three went on to do their potion; which gave the Professor of the class a perfect score for the grade before the bell rang for the end of class. Everyone packed up and headed out of the classroom; just as Hermione was leaving, while Severus and Lucius had left just in front of her, Sirius had grabbed a hold of her arm and hissed, "What's going on?"

"Malfoy is on our side," whispered Hermione, as he was leading him away from other people; to where they were hardly being listened to.

"What do you mean; on our side? Is he turning his back on Mr. Snake-Man, himself?"

Hermione tried to fight off a giggle for the name that Sirius had given to Voldemort, but she had ended up coughing. "Yes," squeaked Hermione.

The oldest Black at Hogwarts gave a worried look towards the woman from his Godson's time and hoped that she knew what she was doing. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Try not to get yourself hurt; seeing you in the Hospital Wing once, is enough for me."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "I can't promise anything Sirius, but I will try my hardest to make sure that I won't allow others to get hurt because of what I know."

Sirius growled like the animal that he becomes, "That is not so reassuring."

She gave a peck upon his cheek, near the edge of his mouth, before heading to the next class that they had.


	17. Chapter 17

Through the Veil

AN: Sorry I haven't written in a while; I had published a book and it's available on Amazon, dp/B00YVACW7Y

Ch. 17

During lunch time of the day that Lucius Malfoy had agreed to change his ways. Hermione Granger found herself in the Great Hall for lunch; waiting for the rest of her friends, but none had come so far. As she was waiting she poured a glass of pumpkin juice; when someone had slammed their body upon the bench next to her, which caused her to spill some of the juice upon herself. She glanced towards the person that had done so and found someone that she did not want to see nor talk to; it was Peter Pettigrew, the one man that she hoped to never talk to.

"What have you done to my friends," squeaked out the rat.

Hermione raised one of her eyebrows, "I don't know what you're talking about," stated in annoyance.

"What brought you here; you clever girl, the brightest witch of her age didn't you know that Potter and Weasley were lost without you? They couldn't even stop the Dark Lord," whispered a taunting creepy ratty man.

She answered with a heated glare, "What do you want, Wormtail?" She was not ready to feed into his words, she knew that there was something more than what he was telling her, and she was not ready to hear about Harry and Ron from him.

"I've always hated that name and the form; I wanted to be important, to be something big and strong. Something that my friends would have taken noticed of me," growled out the misplaced man. "I wanted charm and the ladies like Sirius, I wanted the wisdom and strength, like Remus; and I also wanted to have bravery and loyalty like James could call from people. I also wanted a woman like Lily; who would be there for me to chase, and would end up being with me."

Hermione with her mouth gaping; she never once realize that Peter would have acted on jealousy against his friends, "What do you want, Peter?" She was preventing herself from wanted to rip the man apart in front of the whole school; she had to do everything in her power to stop Voldemort, before he was in his full power.

He gave a small twisted grin, "I want to run with my friends again, but I know that they remember everything and I want you to make a potion for them to forget."

"That's dangerous," hissed Hermione.

"Plus she wouldn't be making it for you, Pettigrew," stated a voice behind the two of them; they turned their heads towards the voice and found James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius. James went on to say, "Get out of our seats and start making your way to the Slytherin table; where you belong, Peter."

The rat gave the group a glare before getting upon his feet and was about to make his way towards the other table; when Lily spoke up, "Don't bother coming back to this table again or you would be in detention; oh before I forget, the house elves have moved your things to the Slytherin house. So don't bother coming to the common room later tonight."

Pettigrew glanced towards Hermione with a much heated look, "You have ruined my life, Granger." Then he moved away from the Gryffindor table.

Everyone then sat down around Hermione; where they were able to eat their lunch together, Sirius spoke up, "Sorry love; I forgot what night it is, but I won't be home tonight." In translation: it was the full moon and he would be out running around in his dog form with his friends.

Hermione sighed, "Great; I'll be alone in our suite with the Slytherins."

Sirius gave her a heated look, "What do you mean, Hermione?"

She gave him a hopeful look, "I was going to talk with them about getting those objects for our project, so we could be a head of our assignment and get it done sooner than possible."

The group at the table knew what she was saying; Lily spoke up, "I'll be there, you shouldn't be the only girl there."

Sirius smirked, "Thanks Evans; for watching out for my Kitten."

Hermione groaned, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Remus grumbled, "It started out because it reminded him how much younger you were to him; meaning that you were off limits, and you were Harry's friend. Now he calls you that because he can have you and is laughing to the fates for allowing this to happen in the first place." Everyone was looking towards the werewolf at the table. "What, I just know Sirius longer than everyone else at the moment."

Hermione gave an evil grin upon her lips, "I'll be talking to you a lot, Remus." She was hoping that she would understand the man that she was going to marry, once school was over and done with and not feeling like she hardly know anything about him.

Sirius gulped; as he whimpered, "Please don't." He was afraid that the more that Hermione knew of him that she would not want anything to do with him.

Remus chuckled darkly, "With pleasure." He was enjoying seeing his best friend sweat a bit, but knew that Hermione would be too busy to remember most of the conversation that they were having.

The group finished their lunch together; while feeling a person's eyes upon them, as they tried to ignore the one that had hurt them so. They made their way out of the Great Hall and to the next class that they needed to get to.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hi everyone; sorry I haven't written in a while, I had to have surgery done and it has been four weeks since then and I'm feeling well enough to write again.

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 18

Hermione Granger was exhausted by the time she had reached her shared common room in the Head Suit; who she was met by Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape. She glanced around and noticed that Lily Evans had not shown up yet. She walked towards her bedroom to set things down before she was willing to talk to the three Slytherins.

As she was walking by; Severus Snape spoke up, "Lily wasn't able to come tonight; she had Head duties tonight with a Ravenclaw prefect tonight. She seemed very worried when she had talked to me last."

Hermione spoke as she was still moving around the common room to get to her room, "Yes she did, when she realized I would have three Slytherins to myself tonight; when the boys would be out tonight."

As she was in her room; she heard Lucius, "No more Gryffindors, oh how petty; how are we to survive?"

Hermione then closed her door and locked it for a moment and changed into some relaxing clothes; which happened to be jeans and a loose fitted sweatshirt, and then made her way out and into the common room with her notes and a pen to write some more down. She then sat down upon a big oversized chair and summoned for Earl Grey with milk and sugar and was ready for her meeting.

Regulus laughed, "I can see why Sirius is so into you. You are a far cry from our mother; she would never wear anything close to comfortable in her life, nor would she summon her own food or drink."

Hermione gave him a hard glare, "Yes; I would imagine so; I had the displeasure of meeting your mother's portrait. She was lucky that I had always forgotten to get some paint stripping stuff and do away of her image forever."

Severus Snape smirked, "I would have provided the supplies; if I knew that it was all that it took to take out that batty of a woman."

As Hermione was sipping her tea; she noticed the looks between the three Slytherins that she had almost missed the hidden conversation that they seemed to be having. She then set the tea down upon the coffee table before her, and then spoke up, "Alright, what's going through your minds?" As she leaned back into her seat.

The three males glanced at each other before sitting down upon a couch before her; Lucius was the one who spoke up, "Will this plan work? Getting all these objects and destroy them before we leave the school; would it stop HIM, before he has gotten into power?"

Hermione sighed; she knew that sooner or later, they would be asking such questions. They had the right to know and them being Slytherins; they would be jumpier than most people, for this reason, she really needed their help. "I'll be honest with you Lucius; this is not going to be easy, not in the long shot. You have heard or read about how Harry had done while in school. None of it was easy."

Severus spoke harshly but with an added purr of pleasure behind it, "He would have died without having you in the shadows of his accomplishments."

Hermione had tried to hid her gulp of pleasure; she had always enjoyed hearing her Potion Masters voice, it was one of the reasons that she had done well in his class. It was his voice that helped her mind to focus.

She hid a blush as she spoke, "In all due respect Severus; he was a great and powerful wizard, without the need of me. The only few things that he had lacked were logic and strategy. Which he had Ron and I for those things. We were an unstoppable team," she had gone off with a sad faraway look upon her face.

Regulus gave a sad looking smirk upon his lips, "Will the plan work?"

The question had brought Hermione back to Earth, "I know it will, as long as these two play their parts right and we should be on our way into ending this war before it even starts."

Severus glanced over to Lucius, "I believe I'm going to have to work with you on your Occlumency."

The blond headed man sniffed, "I've gotten better."

The old Potion Masters' young face had given Hermione the shakes as she saw his dark look; she almost see his thirty-eight year old face, as he had given such looks towards Harry. "I don't care that you have gotten better, Lucius but you will not sell us out because of your high and mighty act of yours."

Reggie had leaned back into his seat with his arms folded behind his head, "It's great to be alive again, I have missed these moments in life."

Hermione was having a hard time; she was biting her lips to prevent her from laughing at the two older men acting like _teenagers_ and she wondered if Draco would have enjoyed having a life to see such a sight, then living in the shadow of darkness that he had known. This thought process had caused her to become sad again; she really did not know how Draco could have lived, knowing that the shadow of the Dark Lord was within his home.

Lucius seemed to be the one to end all thought and bicker that was within the room, "I should be leaving here soon or the others would know that something is up. I'll see you all in a few days before we plan anything more solid."

He had then gotten upon his feet, pulled upon his clothes to look more pristine than they had before and made his way out the door. Once the door was closed; the other three had glanced at one another.

Regulus spoke up, "If you want to stay the night; you can sleep in my bed and I'll see in my brothers, and we can talk for a little bit?"

Severus gave a small smile, "That sounds reasonable." He then glanced towards Hermione, "If Black ever hurts you, Hermione. You know you can always find your way towards my bed and I would treat you like a queen that I know that you would have wanted to be."

Hermione could not help the blush that made itself well known, "I . . . I . . ."

Severus had gotten up and walked towards her, and then squat down before her and placed one of his long fingers upon her lips.

"Don't speak; just listen," commanded the man before her. "I won't stand between you and Black, but if it were another life; I would have you beneath me at this moment." He then moved his fingers from her lips to her cheek, as he glazed his tips over her skin. "You would have been mine to chase away the darkness," Severus then leaned down and ghostly kissed her upon her forehead.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment; enjoying the what could have been, before he moved away from her and made his way into the boys' bedroom. Once she had opened her eyes; she noticed Regulus with a sad look upon his face.

"I feel sorry for you; you have so many men throwing themselves at your feet and you have done nothing to encourage them or stop them." He sighed, "I hope my brother knows how lucky he is to have you in his life; because all you see is him and no one else but him, I just hope he is the man that you hope he can be."

She had not noticed; as tears seemed to leak out of her eyes as she spoke, "He is the only man that I truly see, Reggie."

The younger Black heir smirk, "Give him Hell and he will be at your side for the years to come."

Then Regulus had gotten upon his own feet and walked to his own bedroom.

After a few moments of just sitting there; Hermione had reached for her tea and finished what was left of it, and then made her way to her own bedroom. Where she had gotten ready for bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 19

At four in the morning; Sirius Black had found his way into Hermione Granger's room, after running around in Padfoot form for most of the night with his best friends and then came back to his own room finding his brother, Regulus Black in his own bed; while Severus Snape was in his brother's bed. He knew that it was perfect time to seek into Hermione's room and try to sleep next to her again.

Sirius had taken most of his clothes but his boxers that he had on. Pulled the covers aside to climb in, but stopped when he saw how little Hermione was wearing. She wore a long shirt that came down to her butt, for all she saw was legs and no underwear to be seen.

The sight alone had caused something to grow within his boxers; this caused him to groan and wanting nothing more than to have her, but he would not do anything without having her to agree with the action.

Sirius then climbed into her bed; which was a full-size bed to begin with, and wrapped his arm around Hermione's slim body. This caused her to wake up and turn around to face him; for his body was cooler than her own, from his time outside.

"Hi Sirius," spoke a husky Hermione.

The young man before her groaned, "You don't know how much you're affecting me, Kitten. I want you," he growled out.

She smirked, "Unless you know a way to make us a married couple, I'm not allowing you to do more than look."

Sirius smirked as he looked at her hungry; more so than he had ever done towards anyone else, "My father taught me away; if you would allow me to do it."

This perked Hermione's interest, "What's it called and what does it do?"

He glanced at her darkly, "It's called the Primal Marriage Ritual."

This caused Hermione to sit up and turned towards him; with her hair wild as ever, which was not helping matters for Sirius.

"What needs to be and what do you have to do in order this to happen, and why did your father teach this to you?"

Sirius chuckled whole heartedly; he had forgotten how much learning new things had caused sparks within the witch's eyes. "Father taught this to me because of mother being too controlling that she would either forbid me from marrying someone that I wanted or that she would make me marry someone that I didn't and I would use this once I had found someone to marry, which would cause the other marriage to be knolled; if I had found my soulmate. What needs to happen is for us to be bear naked and for me to be in control of what magic is to be done."

This caused Hermione to become uneasy and the fire within her eyes to come alive with the knowledge that she would not be in control.

Sirius sighed, "This has to be performed by males only; sorry love, I didn't make the ritual."

She young woman sighed, "Who did then?"

Sirius closed his eyes; it was getting harder for him to stay in control of himself as time passed by, seeing her need for knowledge and the fiery that he saw within her eyes. He wanted to forget the Primal Marriage Ritual and just let all sense of control go; but he knew that marriage met everything to Hermione, and he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

"I don't know who came up with the ritual but legend states that Merlin himself had used it for his own marriage to his wife; Nimue."

This had caused an even more of a spark within Hermione. "Alright; let's do it."

Together they had taken was little clothes they had on; then Sirius pushed Hermione upon the bed and him hovering above her, like he was getting ready for the marriage dance without the marriage. Sirius then leaned his forehead towards hers, as he wrapped his arms around her and her own hands set upon his shoulder blades.

"Fates of time; hear my voice for this is the one that I want to spend my life with," as Sirius spoke; a light was coming from his hands in the shade of sapphire blue. "As we unit our bodies as one, grant my will to be her will; as her will to be my will." The light became even brighter, as the words became stronger with feelings. "Our souls will be as one; from this time to the next."

With those words had uttered; he thrust his manhood within Hermione's inner being, which caused her to hiss out in pain and him to moan to gain control. Sirius waited for a moment until he felt Hermione's nails digging into his back. Which caused him to thrust ever so slowly, as he spoke the final words, "As our teeth sink into each other's flesh; we will be married, and none shall separate us so."

xXx

What the two did not know; was that the castle was shaking as if a cannon fire was upon them. Up the Headmaster's office; the said man sat behind his seat, waiting for the castle to stop moving. Then a moment later; his great oak door had slammed open, and a screeched followed, "Albus! We're under attack!"

"Sit down Minerva; we are not under attack."

The older woman looked at the aged wizard with such confusion and frustration, "What do you mean; we are not under attack? Then why is the castle shaking?"

The Headmaster smirked knowingly, "It's not the castle that is shaking but the ground that's under it; up to a ten-mile radius, I do believe."

The castle shook even harder than it was before, which had caused the elder witch to fall into a chair before the grand looking desk. "Then pray tell what in the world is going on?"

The sparkles within his eyes that made him far younger than his aging face, "A Primal Marriage Ritual is upon us, Minerva; between our Mr. Sirius Black and Miss Hermione Granger. Once the shaking stops; their marriage will show itself in a blinding light, and it would show all what kind of marriage they have."

As the shaking continued so did Professor McGonagall's glare, "I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind!"

Albus smirked, "No you won't Minerva; you will support them, as they are the future and the way to stopping Voldemort and these wars from occurring."

Just as the words were uttered into the room; the castle had stopped shaking, and a light had blinded them, which was white with a blue hinge to it.

When the light was gone; the Headmaster clapped his hands together, "Marvelous!"

"What does the light mean, Albus?"

Dumbledore with his aging wisdom; smiled like a cat that had caught the canary, "It means we have the tenth power soulmates within our school. The type of soulmates that could never be separated, not even in death or even the next life, for they were made for one another and it's far more powerful than anything that this world has ever seen."

The aging witch smiled, "What about Merlin's marriage?"

Albus thought about it and said, "It was a level eight soulmate and it has been known that they're still walking the earth; as man and wife, at least that is what has been told through the age of time."

McGonagall had gotten upon her feet again, "I guess I shall see you in the morning?"

"You may," answered the older man. As soon as the door closed behind her; Albus sighed, "What shall the world expect with the marriage like no other?"


	20. Chapter 20

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 20

Once the light had left the room of Hermione Granger and Sirius Black; the two looked at each other in amazements for different reasons, for Hermione she could have never imagined how becoming one with a man like Sirius would have been enjoyable; and for Sirius, he knew that Hermione was his soulmate, but never knew how strongly that statement was true.

While they were trying to catch their breath; they heard banging at the door before it had opened to a haggard looking Regulus Black, who looked like he wanted to kill his brother. Just as Reggie was opening the door; Sirius had become fast as lightning and cover the two on the bed, with a blanket.

"What have you done Sirius," asked the younger Black.

Hermione was doing her best to hide herself; who was still under Sirius' body and the need of wanting more, all because he was still in her. Sirius cover his body over hers as he glanced over his shoulder to look at his brother, "What do you want Reggie?"

"Have you not notice? You have managed to shake the whole castle with what you were doing."

Sirius growled, "Leave the room, Reggie."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to show you, why?"

This caused the younger Black to squeak, "I'll see you in the common room then," before he turned and closed the door as he left the room.

Sirius then turned his head towards the woman before her, "Well love; we're now married, as of now and until the end of all times."

This caused Hermione to glance up with a question within her eyes, "What do you mean, Sirius?"

"The blinding light that was white and bit of blue."

"Yeah."

"That was telling us that our marriage will outlast time and space. We are soulmates; who were made for one another and we have been married through one of the most agent magic upon the earth, which out rules all others through any lifetime."

Hermione with her need for knowledge asked, "And the castle shaking?"

"Our souls, magic, and lives are as one. We are but one soul, power source, and ageless life. We can now walk the Earth and never die; as long, as we have the other to live at our side. If one of us dies; so does the other, until the moment that one of us is born again and the other with shortly follow. We will remember all lifetimes; still married to one another through magic, but still have to marry through the laws of the lands once again."

Hermione smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

Sirius then pulled away from the warmth that he had shared with her; pulling the covers off of them, and that was when he glanced down and noticed the blood upon his shaft. He then glanced up with wonder, "I was your first?"

Hermione with a worried look upon her face, "Yes."

He leaned down and gave her the most heated and passionate kiss that he could master; without trying to indicate that he wanted more, even though he did. "I'm both honored and pleased to know of this. I just wished that you were my first, as well. But we are each other's lasts, for there could never be anyone else after tonight."

Hermione dug her fingers into his hair as she moaned, "I'm glad to hear that."

Sirius pulled away from her with regret upon his face, "I have to go, Kitten. My brother is waiting for me in the common room."

With a needed sigh escaping her rosy lips, "Come right back."

Sirius smirked, "If I can, I will. Get some rest, love."

With that he had gotten out of the bed and into his jeans; left the bedroom without a shirt upon his back, and closed the door behind him. He then glanced up and saw that it was not just his brother in the common room but also Severus Snape; as well as, James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter.

Lily had a fiery look upon her face as she asked, "What have you done to Hermione, which had to cause the castle to shake?"

Sirius then glanced towards Severus and Regulus, "The two of you knew; why haven't you told them?"

Snape spoke up, "I have and they didn't believe me. For some odd reason; Lily thinks there is no such thing as soulmates for someone like you, Black."

Sirius then glanced towards James, "What about you?"

He answered with an arm around Lily; as he spoke, "I have found mine; which makes me believe that you should have one too and to let you know, I don't think Snape or Remus is happy about this development."

This caused Sirius to glance over towards the dark Potions Master; who looked like he was going to set a fire to whatever was in his line of sight, "Oh; come on Snape, you of all people wouldn't want anything to do with Hermione; she was your student after all?"

Severus with a dark look upon his face said, "You're right; she was my student, but if anything happens to her Black and I do mean anything, I will be the one to kill you."

Sirius sadly glanced down, "Then you're willing to kill her as well; since our soul-mated souls won't allow any one of us to live while the other had died?"

The brooding man sighed, "I wouldn't do that to her."

Regulus has been walking around the common room; listening to what was being said, was trying so hard not to laugh. After hearing Severus saying his latest words had caused him to laugh outright.

Sirius growled out, "What's wrong with you, little brother?"

"I hate to be you, big brother," laughed out Reg. "I'm going to hate not being in the Great Hall in the morning; when mother's news comes in, when she had responded to the news of your marriage."

This caused everyone within the room; besides Regulus, to become pale. They all know the famous Mrs. Black's rage.

Sirius groaned, "I guess we shall wait and see what she has to say about it." He then glanced around, "I'm going back to bed. It's going to be a long day, tomorrow."

With that being said; Sirius turned towards Hermione's bedroom door, opened and closed it. He managed to take his jeans off, before climbing back into bed; where a sleeping Hermione was waiting for him. As a smirk played upon his face; he wrapped his arms around her, as he too had fallen sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 21

The next morning or in Sirius Black's case; three hours later, he woke up for the first time in years early and with a lovely woman next to him. He would have never believed that he would be the settle down type of man. As he watched Hermione slept; he knew that he did the right choice by doing the ritual last night, even though there would be people out to kill him for it.

He leaned closer to her and noticed the place that he had bitten which was at her left side collarbone; in order for the ritual to hold, he saw what looked like a tattoo of a Celtic cross with a dog paw, at its middle. Then he glanced down at his own left collarbone and saw a bigger looking tattoo of the same thing that he saw upon Hermione's body.

This had shown him that the ritual had taken affect and it was even stronger than anything that he could ever hope for; it told him that they were not only married by the eyes of the land, but also all forms of spiritual realms. Even though they were soulmates; it helped a lot to have the physical evidence to show for all life times to come that they belong together.

After a moment of pondering his wife; he saw that her eyes were flicking and then she opened her eyes, who gave him a warm smile upon her kissable lips.

"Hello," purred out Hermione. "Have you been awake, long?"

Sirius smirked softly, "No; not at all love. I'm going to have to call you something other than Kitten, for you didn't act like one last night."

As she stretched out her limbs; she felt a twinge of pain between her legs; something that she had never experienced before, "Ouch! I guess I'm going to have to take a bath before we head down for breakfast."

He leaned over and kissed her upon her lips for a quick kiss and pulled away, "Take all the time you need, love. I'll just get dress and meet you out in the common room."

Hermione smiled, "Alright." She then climbed out of bed with a nightshirt that Sirius had thought he had taken off, from the night before and made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

Sirius grumbled, "She's going to kill me or have my way with her, to the point she wouldn't know what had hit her."

He then gotten out of bed; waved his wand upon himself and became clean again, brought out some jeans, a button up dress shirt, and robes and became a well-dressed Marauder. Then he made his way out into the common room; where his friends had crashed from the early hours before, as well as his brother Regulus and Severus Snape.

Sirius grumbled, "Great; you guys want to go round two with me, this morning?"

Lily spoke up from her spot upon a chair, with James Potter under her bum, "Yeah; how is Hermione this morning?"

The seventeen looking man answered, "She's fine; Lily. She's in the bathroom taking a bath as we speak; even though she woke up a little sore, which would happen to those who haven't done it before."

Lily gasped at what she was hearing from the old playboy.

Severus groaned, "Even though I'm really surprise that little Potter or Weasley hadn't done anything with that girl before you had your hands on her, I really didn't want to know."

James glared at Snape before he spoke up, "So what was causing the castle to shake last night?"

The elder Black heir sighed, "It was our magic fusing together; showing all that we are one and as one, we had managed to shake the earth beneath the castle."

Regulus smirked, "I'm glad to have a sister-in-law and all brother but have you told her the high percentage of have a child from this experience, even father warned us from using this ritual at any age."

Sirius groaned, "No; I haven't warned her. As far as I could tell; school lasts for nine months out of the year, and we are already planning on taking down Voldemort during the winter holidays. I really don't see the issue of worrying about it."

Lily glared into his eyes and asked, "Are you ready to become a father in a middle of a warzone and to have your wife in the middle of it all, getting herself and your child killed?"

"No but I wanted to be married before this war has made itself known, or I would never have a change again Lily. Hermione is it for me and if something ever happened to her; before said wedding, I would have killed myself with the what if's. How is that living?"

James wrapped his arms around the woman that he had married in one life time and said, "We of all people know how that is Sirius, but she has the right to know what she has gotten herself into."

"I'll tell her tonight; sometime after dinner and alone, I don't need any one of you to get in the middle of this. She does a red headed temper for someone who doesn't have any red within their hair."

This caused the group to laugh. No one was happy that Sirius had held something back from his new wife, but knew to stay out of it and let Sirius talk to her before any one of them had a chance to get their heads cut off.

A few moments later; Hermione came walking out of her bedroom in her blue flare jeans, purple button up dress-shirt and her Gryffindor robes upon her person. As a group; without Regulus who has to stay behind, went to the Great Hall together.

The group wen their separate ways once they had reached the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down. Sirius sat down next to Hermione and other side of her was Lily; while James sat across from Lily and also Remus sitting across from Hermione and Sirius. As they were about to dig in; when a couple of owls came flying in before the morning post was due, with a letter heading towards the head table and another heading for Sirius and Hermione.

Sirius took the letter from the owl and opened up and noticed that it was from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Lord and Lady Sirius Black,_

_We on the behalf of the ministry are happy to hear of your marriage. We have noticed that you have you have used the Primal Marriage Ritual, which has not been performed since the 1869. We will be looking forward to any children that the two of you may share. _

_Sincerely,_

_Donna Jones_

_Records Department _

_Ministry of Magic_

This caused Hermione to glance towards Sirius, "What do they mean about the children bit?"

Sirius gulped, "I'll explain later, my love."

At that moment he was saved by Headmaster Dumbledore; who stood up from the head table and made his way to the podium and faced the student body, "I have an announcement!"

Once all the students and teachers were done talking; he went on to say, "This morning about four fifteen; we had experience something that hasn't been seen since 1869, for this fact it had caused the castle to shake."

Hermione gave a heated glare towards Sirius; as she tried to hide her face from the entire hall from seeing, as Dumbledore went on to say, "Two of our students preformed the Primal Marriage Ritual."

This caused the whole hall to come alive with a lot of talking.

"They are now marriage to the eyes to the ministry and all of walks of life. I would like to announce our very own Sirius and Hermione Black, as husband and wife."

This had caused many to talk from what they had just heard. Many girls were either screaming out 'No' or started name calling towards Hermione and how she was a 'gold digger' for having someone like Sirius Black as a husband. To the boys gasping out with shocks, 'The player is now married,' to 'I thought he was making things up about marrying her.'

It was enough to cause Sirius and Hermione to become red in the face.

Headmaster Dumbledore went on to say, "I think school a break is in order; have fun on your free day." He then walked away from the platform and went back to sit upon his seat, once again.

Just as the headmaster sat upon his seat; another owl had flown into the Great Hall, which caused Sirius to dive under the table to hide from it. The letter was dropped into the spot that Sirius had been seating; and a spelled letter opened itself up, with a high screeching sound coming out of it, "WHAT! NOW YOU WANT TO BE MARRIED!"

After a moment of dead quietness, "Write back Sirius, you know who this is."

Then the holler ripped itself up after the voice had delivered its message.

Sirius then climbed out from under the table and sat down beside Hermione, once again and asked, "Who was that, because I don't think that was my mother."

Hermione sighed, "It was your mother; she just happened to be on a better mood than normal."

The rest of the hall had gone back to their eating and left the two Blacks alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 22

After breakfast Sirius Black took Hermione Black to the common room; where the two of them could talk for a few moments away from their friends, once they had gotten there. They saw Regulus Black waiting for them, with a great big smile upon his face.

Sirius gave him a strange look and asked, "What have you heard and how did you hear about it?"

With an evil smirk upon his face, "Kreature told me; he also told me what had played out in the Great Hall at great detail."

"Great," growled out Sirius. "Hay little brother; can you give us the common room for a few, there are a few things that I need to talk to Hermione."

"Sure Siri, just try not scaring my new sister-in-law away now."

With that being said, Regulus had gotten upon his feet and walked into the bedroom that he and his brother had once shared; leaving Sirius and Hermione alone.

Once the two sat down upon the couch, Sirius went on to say, "There is something about the Primal Marriage Ritual that I haven't told you."

Hermione gave a worried look before asking, "What is it?"

With a great big sigh, "It brings forward a high percentage of pregnancy for those that have undergone this ritual and the likelihood of us becoming parents sooner than expected." He then glanced up; noticing that Hermione had not said anything for a while, who had a sad look upon her face.

"Oh, Sirius," answered Hermione. "A few years back; while in my fifth year, when we lost you. I was hit with a purple flame type curse that day, which I was told that because of this curse there is a zero percent chance of me ever having children. It was one of the reasons why I never dated anyone."

Sirius with a heated glared; asked, "Who shot you that curse?"

This caused her to gulp before answering, "Antonin Dolohov."

Sirius then had gotten upon his feet, pacing back and forth in the common room; as he mumbled, "I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him."

This caused her to become pale and asked, "What does it mean, Sirius?"

"IT'S A BLACK CURSE," roared out Sirius. He then stopped walking when he saw that he was only scaring his wife; he then took a deep breath, "It's one of the known pureblood family curses that men used to cast upon their wives; making sure that no child was born, but those that belong to their husbands. There is only a few ways in order to break the curse. One of those is to kill the caster. The other is to make a potion and a ritual; stating that I have more claim to you, than that other man has."

Hermione grumbled, "Why do most things have to be degrading to women?"

Sirius shrugged, "You going to have to look up the history during that time, love. Well on the bright side; you won't be able to have children until this war business if over and done with, which will help my worries. The down or upside to all this; until we are able to have a child through our marriage, there will be this need or pull that will want us to mate more often."

She glared, "Does that mean we will be experiencing more of the castle's shacking movements?"

Sirius smirked, "No, love. It only happens on the first night, because of our magical beings trying to be as one."

He then sat down beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he brought her closer to him. "It'll be alright, love. We will be able to break the purple flaming curse."

After about a few moments had passed; a group of their friends as well as a couple of Slytherins, had come into the Head Common Room, where the two of them were still sitting; which caused Regulus to come out of his own room.

Lily was the first to speak, "I see that all is well."

Sirius growled, "Not quiet Lily; during Hermione's fifth year, she was hit with one of few curses that could render a woman from ever having children. She's just lucky I knew a couple of ways to break the curse."

"What," gasped out a few of the people within the room.

Severus Snape spoke up, "Are you talking about the purple flame curse that Antonin Dolohov had casted upon her?"

Sirius growled, "The very one."

She then turned her eyes towards the man in question, "Why haven't you told me there was a cure?"

Severus answered, "Would you have believed me?"

Hermione than glanced down, "I might have."

"Were you ready to hear such answers?"

With a big sigh; Hermione answered, "Probably not."

"Precisely madam; you wouldn't, it was just simpler for you to believe otherwise and waited for your most heart's desire to find the one that would help you break this curse than allow someone like Mr. Weasley to mess things up some more."

"Ron is still my friend, professor. I would appreciate you from using such words against him! Even though it may as well have been true," said Hermione with a sorrow look upon her face.

Remus growled, "Even though there still won't be any children of any kind in the near future; what should we start planning on doing in the next few months."

Everyone knew from that moment that it was time to discuss what they needed to do; in order to bring down Voldemort, before he had become to power; which was planned that Lucius and Severus will be traveling to Malfoy Manor within a few weeks' time for the LeStrange wedding. Where Lucius would be going into the library; where he will get to the old diary of Tom M Riddle, while Severus would be at the gift table to get the Hufflepuff's cup.

For the next couple of weeks; Lucius, Severus, and Regulus will be meeting together and do some training for the upcoming mission, and they wanted to be on the top notch when it happens. Regulus is only training with them so he can get some spell work to show his teachers that he was still doing his practical work.

While the three Slytherins were training; the others were in the kitchen area, watching the three of them working on deadlier looking spells than they had before.

James spoke, "Your brother is showing his top notch over the older ones; care to explain, Sirius?"

Everyone glanced towards him; he sighed before answering, "Our father would train us in the art of dueling from the tender age of ten; along with the summer holidays from Hogwarts. He would set us aside and have us learn; from charms, curses, spells, and even transfiguration type work. He wanted to show that his sons would out shine everyone; while the two of us were in school, and it made him proud to have such in his family."

"What about dark curses," asked Lily.

The young man sighed, "More so from my mother than my father; but he wanted us to know the counter curse on all of the ones that mother taught us, believing that we should know the difference of hurting someone to healing someone." He then glanced towards his brother; who was in the middle of the well knowledgeable of time, "He's great at healing than he ever was at harming anyone. Mother didn't want to hear it, though."

Remus gave a worried look before asking, "What about you, Sirius?"

This caused him to laugh, "You of all people should know, Remus! I'm better at harming people, just like my mother but I'm also different as well. I'm much better at defending, protecting and shielding the ones I care about than causing harm to others. But I can cause a mean curse when it comes to protecting the ones I love."

Lucius spoke up from his fighting, "I would know! You nearly cut my face before Belle had casted that killing curse that sent you through the veil!"

Sirius closed his eyes with a massive sigh, "Yes; my lovely cousin, Belle. I never told anyone this but mother wanted me to marry her; she even signed a contract for me to do so, but I took that piece of paper and through it in the fireplace. It was just before I was sent to James' with all those cuts and broses. I still don't remember how I had gotten to Potter Manor."

"What would because of me," answered Regulus; as he walked away from the other two Slytherins. "I was tired seeing you getting beat up from mother, so I sent you to a place that I knew that you would be taken care of."

Sirius gave a small smile upon his face, "Thanks little brother."

"Nothing to it, brother; let us fight back again the darkness and make our way into the light," stated the younger man.

With that being declared; all within the room went on into planning and training for the upcoming months. Each one of them have different reason of wanting the war to end before it had even started.


	23. Chapter 23

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 23

It was time for Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy to head for the Malfoy Manor; for the Black and Lestrange wedding, neither man wanted to be there again but they were doing it for a better cause than they did before.

Hermione Black was in the head common room with Sirius Black; along with Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans. They ones that do not know Hermione well enough; saw her pacing across the room and back to where it was causing them to worry about their new friend, who looked like she wanted to go on a warpath.

Lily glanced over towards Sirius and asked, "Aren't you going to do anything to get her to calm down? I'm afraid she's going to hurt herself if we don't do anything to calm her soon."

"Are you kidding," asked Sirius in an unusually high voice.

Remus spoke up for Sirius, "The last time anyone had tried to calm Hermione down; even for a test, they had gotten themselves transfigured into a cross-breed of a human and animal. It was not a lovely sight or experience for those people. Even Sirius was unlucky to go through something like that; he was turned into a sphinx typed creature, he screamed bloody murder for about a week because it had taken Dumbledore that long to change him back."

This caused Sirius to quiver, "It was the last time I was ever going to do anything remotely calming for Hermione, again."

Hermione had heard her friends talking and growled, "I wasn't that bad."

Remus coughed, "If you say so, Hermione."

This caused her to sigh and then went to where Sirius was sitting upon an oversized chair and sat upon his lap and cuddle up to him; knowing that she was doing no favors by not taking a hint, it was time for her to calm down and see where everything goes from there.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into Sirius' neck.

He had wrapped his own arms around her, "It's alright love; I have forgiven you, it was a long time ago. I just know when not to bug you."

This caused Hermione to giggle and kissed him at the edge of his lips, "Thanks, Sirius."

After a few hours of waiting; Severus Snape came through the painting door, with a hurried look upon his face. "Sorry it has taken me until now to get here, but I had to stay there long enough so that no one was to become any wiser." He then saw the look upon Hermione's face, "Will you stop worrying; everyone is fine, even Lusius is alright. Sadly; the Dark Lord did not know what's hit him, we had transfigured some of the gifts to look like the objects that we had taken."

Hermione sighed in happiness, "Alright; we have about two more months of waiting until we have all of the Horcruxes."

She had gotten up from Sirius' lap and took the diary and the cup from Severus' bag; she took the bag to her bedroom and closed the door, she had found a hallo bottom of her cupboard and placed the objects under the bottom. She closed the thing up and walked out of her room with Severus' bag in her hands.

"Here is your bag, Severus." As she gave him the bag back.

"Thanks," answered Severus. "You should know; I will be watched after today since I had left the wedding a little early than what was normal for some people."

This caused Hermione to glare at her old potions professor, "I don't like that, but we're going to have to split our ways until the holidays."

This caused Sirius and James to hoot; as Sirius went on to say, "Good; I can have more time with my girl!"

Lily came walking over to Hermione and hugged her around shoulders, "It's alright Hermione; it's time for you to act like a regular teenager."

As Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then glanced over at Lily, "That is hard for me Lily; I have grown up in fighting dark wizards, I only had time to do my studies."

Remus growled, "I had hated the headmaster for a long time; training teenagers to go to war, and never having the time to be kids. I hope with the coming years that Harry, Ron, and the rest of your class to know no more wars but the ones in your history books."

"I would have loved that. Harry had wished for something like that since first year, it was one of his dreams that he was able to have."

James growled, "We'll make that happen. I don't want my son to go through that again."

It was time for everyone to head down for the Great Hall to have dinner; so everyone went the Great Hall and went to their own tables and sat down, where Hermione always find herself in the middle of everything.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione; showing all that even though many knew that they were married, he was still a possessive person. "Come on Hermione; relax and live a little, we can always meet up in your room to get you to relax," he said with wiggling eyebrows.

This caused her to become red in the face, "Sirius, please! I don't want people know what we do behind closed doors."

"Sorry love, I can't help it. You just drive me insane; to the point that I can't keep my hands to myself, you're just a drug to me. The kind that cause heat in my lyons and I must mate with you until we have a baby within your whom."

She knew it was because of the ritual that Sirius had done upon them in order to get married, but she knew where he was coming from; it was even hard for her to even read some of her books because of it.

Their dinner came and everyone had eaten their dinner; enjoying a bit of talking and fun, before everyone had to go to bed that night. Once dinner was over; Sirius led Hermione away from everyone, back to their room and hope that no one would enterupt them. As the two went to Hermione's bedroom; she hoped that the two months would pass enough, to where they could end the war before it had started.


	24. Chapter 24

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 24

Most of the students had just left for their winter break, traveling away from the Hogwarts school as much as possible. The two months had passed. Too fast if you had asked Hermione Granger/Black; who was worried about her friends leaving the school and having to track down the deadly objects that hold Voldemort's soul in.

Between the two known Death Eaters that she had for friends, assured her that everything will go to plan. If it had not been for Sirius to be there for her, she was worried that she would have killed a few people, even some of the teachers. One of them would have been the Deviation teacher.

Severus Snape was not taking the train; him and Lucius Malfoy were going to take a private fireplace and floo over to Lucius' mansion for the holidays. They were going to owl them, once everything was clear enough for them to do so. Their job was to keep an ear out while the others went off and do some hunting.

Hermione was sitting in one of the decks in the common room of the student head's quarters, going through her journals and see where to hit first. Lily Evans was sitting next to her; watching and waiting for the fuzzy brown haired woman to figure things out, even though she was chewing on her last fingernail from the expense of it all.

"I think we should head for Riddle's mother's house," stated Hermione to the open room; which everyone has been sitting quietly, listening for when she had spoken of the location of where to go that night.

"Really," asked Sirius. "Why should we go there? Didn't Albus tell us about the place?"

Hermione glanced away from her journals and gave him a cold stare, "I'll be the one going alone, Sirius. I know what not to do and I have already asked him all of my questions that I needed to know about the place."

"WHAT," Sirius was not happy. "When were you GOING to tell ME?" He had gotten out of his seat and made his way towards his wife and said, "I'm coming with you and there is nothing you're going to do about it."

She glanced away from him; as she said, "I don't want you to get hurt over something that I can do for myself. These objects are no laughing matter, Sirius. Dumbledore nearly lost his hand, believing that it was nothing more than a simple ring." She then looked towards him, "I don't want you to suffer from the same fate that I had seen our Headmaster go through. I don't want you to die, not again!"

Remus spoke from where he was sitting; which happened to be far and across the room from where they were fighting, "At least bring one of us with you, Hermione. At least, someone who has experience with war."

She turned her head towards her old DADA professor and gave him a hard glare, "You all may have had some experiences with WAR, but I have some experience with keeping myself and Harry out of trouble; and I have had, seven years of it!" This caused a sheepish expression from Remus' face; before he went back to his reading and allowing others to talk, Hermione glanced towards Sirius with her own hurt look upon her face. "I know that you're trying to look out for me, Sirius but it's a little too late for that. I've kept Harry alive while most adults weren't even listening to us." She took a deep breath before saying, "He's alive because of me! Why can't I do this for you guys?"

Sirius sighed; he knew that he was being told was the truth but he hated to see her doing everything, yet again. "I don't know Kitten, but I don't want you to have the weight of the world on your shoulder, not like Harry had to on his own shoulders. Believe me, sweetheart; he really hated having you beside him every step of the way, fearing that you would end up killed because of him." He saw the hurt and the pain from his lovely wife's eyes but knew that he had to make it known to her, how his Godson really felt about everything. "He really hated seeing you hurt when that snake had petrified you and you were in the hospital for many days because of it."

Hermione glared at him for a moment and gave out her own sigh, "I hear you, Sirius and I do understand where you're going with this." She stood up from the table and walked closer to him and looked into his eyes; she wanted him to understand her. "But I don't deserve to see you die again," her tears were leaking out of her eyes.

She really hated seeing and then hearing Harry's nightmares afterwards. "You weren't there for his screams that followed that day, Sirius. He scared the HELL out of ME, telling me from the moment that your cousin had hit you with that spell!" She felt the weight of it all; from her shoulders and the tears upon her face, she might as well have been in a rainstorm. "You killed a part of me that night and when I woke up here with you in it, I nearly died! Hoping that it was true, seeing you and wanting to hit you!"

Sirius walked closer to her; her pain through her eyes were killing him, he wanted to hold her and to never let her go. "I'm here love and I'm not going anywhere, not without you beside me." He raised his arms and then walked nearly into her; wrapping his arms around her, his nose into her hair. Smelling her sweet scent of Hermione, telling him that she was no dream to be had. "My darling Kitten; my sweet brave and all knowing Kitten."

Sirius found his fingers getting lost into her hair, leading her head into his chest; showing her that he had a heartbeat of life within his veins. He was never going to let her go. "Whatever world that you have found yourself in Hermione. I will follow you until time has run out!" He pulled away from her, bringing a finger under her chin and getting her to see his face. "Wherever you go love, I will be right there next to you, even through another war against Voldemort."

"But what about Harry," hiccupped Hermione. "Shouldn't you be there for him?"

Sirius glared at her hard, "I was there for him, Hermione. When I was needed to, I'm here for you now; just as fate has made it so." She gave him her own hard glare for her answer; before he had gone on to say, "This world is much different than the world that you have left it; I have even left that world, we are here and we are able to live our lives as we must. There is no rest button." She had told him about the latest technology; whenever she had came over to his house, mainly right after she had seen her own parents.

Hermione's tears did not subside, "I hate this other lifeline; believing that I might mess things up for Harry, before he becomes a baby is sure not helping, is it?"

Sirius allowed his own tears to leak out of his eyes, "No you're not, Kitten." He kissed her upon the edge of her lips; he had hoped for more later but needed to get his point across for her. "I know that you have been stressing, for nearly a few months now and I really need that Hermione know-it-all attitude right about now. Harry will come later and hopefully a better world than what he was given the first time around." With a smirk upon his lips; he went on with his school boy attitude that he use to have, "Maybe having an Aunt Hermione around to spoil the hell out of him and telling him that he needs to do his homework, would counteract mine and James' found personalities."

"Hay," yelled James. He looked over towards his love and asked, "Does he really mean that, Lily. Do we really need to have Hermione around to remind him to do his homework?"

Lily was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face, after seeing such a painful look from him. With thin lips; she replied, "At least I'm going to need backup, when I'm around you and Sirius; whenever you two want to take Harry out for a spin, upon a broom."

James sat back with a smile upon his lips; along with a far away look upon his face, "Yeah and I'll be the one to show him all the great moves and help him to make Captain for Gryffindor team."

"What do you say, Kitten? Will you allow me to be right beside you and take down evil within the world," he asked. "Or do I have to tickle a confession out of you, in order for you to allow me to do anything for a second chance at life?"

He knew he kind of pressed a little hard when he had threatened to tickle her. The last time he did such a thing; she nearly had to be rushed to a hospital for lack of lung usage, but he was lucky that Professor Snape knew what to do. Sirius was beside himself; after hearing the horrible wheezing from her breath, as she struggle for her lungs to work. Hermione was in her last stages of a death rattle before Snape happened to be at his house to deliver some potions for Remus; when he heard Hermione and came rushing in, he waved his wand over her and she was able to breathe once more. He remembered to the day of what Snape had told him, '_Do it again and you'll find your own Godson upon your neck and killing you himself.'_

Hermione gave him a smile; she knew what he was talking about, she glanced down with a hurtful look upon her face. "I just don't want Harry to miss another opportunity with you, Sirius." She glanced over to where the Potters' were and said very sadly, "Besides you, James; Sirius was like a father to Harry." She glanced away; not wanted to see the hurtful looks upon their faces, "At least a one that he could remember."

Lily gasped, "James!"

"Not, this time, Lily," stated James. He had a hard look upon his face, "Harry will know us and all of his uncles and aunts within his life." He glanced towards Hermione and Sirius when he said those words.

Hermione sighed for her troubles, "Alright," she sighed out. "We'll leave tonight, about ten o'clock; after the teachers do their last rounds for the night," she gave everyone a hard look. "I want all of you to dress warmly and in black, along with a way to cover your faces. I don't want anyone of you to show who you really are, in case someone sees us."

Sirius gave a huff and whined, "Do I really have to wear black? Can it be another color?"

Hermione had an evil look upon her face; before stating, "No black?" She took a quick breath. "Then I guess I can always put Slytherin colors on you. No one from the Death Eaters would believe their eyes," she batted her eyes for a moment before going on to say, "when they see you going into Riddle's uncle's home, dressed in such a way."

Sirius gulped from her threat and knew that she meant it, "As you wish, Kitten."

She gave a wicked smile, before telling everyone what they needed for the night. Sirius loved seeing his young wife taking charge, he nearly wanted to lavish her but knew that he would find himself dead if he did so. '_I hope everything goes well, tonight.' _


	25. Chapter 25

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 25

Hermione was sitting in the common room. Dressed all in black. Waiting for the rest to show up. She knew that it really was not mother's house. The mother lived in a house that belonged to her uncle, who was the head of the family of purebloods. A sigh left Hermione's lips. Trying to remember all the information that she needed to remember.

'It was also a place that Riddle had killed his uncle and left the place with two items. Necklace and the family ring. Both belonging to Slytherin.'

She tapped her finger against her chin, trying to remember anything else. 'He also went to his father's family mansion and killed the rest of his own family.'

Hermione stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards the fireplace. 'His uncle's soul must be in necklace and his father must be in the ring.'

This caused her to turn towards to one of her journals that she had upon a nearby table. She grabbed it and opened to the page of the list of the objects that she needed to hunt down.

-Diary

-Hufflepuff cup

-Slytherin's necklace

-family ring

-Ravenclaw's crown

-Voldemort himself

-snake: not made yet

-Harry James Potter: not born yet

As she was glancing upon the items. She knew that she had gotten it wrong, at least, who died for the items to have become bad. Hermione fished a pen out of her pocket. She started listing whose soul had been trapped into what object.

-Diary: Moaning Myrtle

-Hufflepuff cup: Mrs. Smith the trades woman

-Slytherin's necklace: Riddle's father

-family ring: uncle

-Ravenclaw's crown: Riddle's grandparents

"So many people that had to die because of one man's insecurity over death."

"You would think so," stated another voice in the room. A voice that she was not expecting that night and turned around to see one of her professors before her.

"You would think that a man like Him would be strong enough to find other ways. Other than killing people, just to overcome death itself."

"Professor Masters, what are you doing here at this hour of night?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore had sent me to help you and your friends. A y'all journey to an unknown danger." The professor's eyes sparkled for the challenge that has yet to be known. "I'm also not allow a group of teenagers to leave the castle without any known help."

Hermione glared at the teacher that she had grown to respect. But she was not going to allow her to undermine her own knowledge. "I don't know what you know, professor. But I know enough about horcruxes to last another lifetime. I don't know what Albus has told you, but you don't need to come with us."

The other woman within the room walked closer towards Hermione. Who acted like a cat ready to pounce on a prey that had no clue that danger was there. "You may have come from twenty years from now but you have no clue as to what life is like in 1978. Do you know that Vietnam is happening and that the wizarding world is about to join in on some kind of war of it's own? Do you know that the hippies of this time are just as dangerous as the street gangs of your time, if not more so?"

Hermione closed her mouth. She had not thought of things quite well, it seemed.

"Did you also know that America is facing another Civil War? All because of racial differences that may or may not have carried itself over to the UK."

The woman was now close enough to read into Hermione's eyes. To where she could practically read her mind. "Have you done any research about the 1970's and the 1980's? To where you can tell me that you would be safe? Walking the streets of any city or village that you will be visiting? To where you can tell me that you will keep everyone safe?"

The younger woman sighed; as she looked into her teacher's eyes, "No. I can't give you any answer to those questions."

"Good," stated Professor Masters harshly. "It's a good thing that your friends were adamant about changing your mind. About allowing them to go with you. But for all those that are involved; y'all will be glad that I'm coming with you."

Hermione gave a glare, "I'm not a child, Professor Masters. I would appreciate that you wouldn't treat me as such."

"Oh," mocked that other woman, "then stop acting like you are one." The professor gave a heated glare of her own. "You may be book smart, Miss Granger. But you're not worldly smart. Meaning a Death Eater would have killed you long ago if it hadn't been your friends. They alone knew how to fight the physical restraints of danger. You just know the mental challenges."

Hermione was about to say her peace but the other woman went on. "Don't you dare talk. When it's time for you to really think things through. Haven't you ever noticed that you do well when it come to paperwork or even potions? But when it comes to physical challenges, you seem to have fallen behind."

"What about it," asked Hermione.

Professor Masters gave her a wicked smile. The kind that a hunter would have if they had their prey cornered. "I want you to come to my classroom and do some workouts with me. Not the muggle kind, but stretching out your magic enough to become the most powerful witch. You're going to need it when you face Voldemort soon."

"What's in it for you," asked Hermione. She knew that there was something more. Much more than just a teacher wanting to improve their students abilities.

"I want you to bring an end to my father's power and any other person who stands with him."

"Your FATHER," gasped out Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger, my father. Haven't you seen any similarities to young Mr. Tom Riddle to myself?"

This caused Hermione to step away from her teacher. She gave her a good look. It was then she noticed that there was a spell, hiding her true image. She fished out her wand, bringing an ended to the spell that was holding in place and saw her teacher's true form. The face alone was something that she had not expected. She was someone that she had grown up with. The one who gave her the urge of wanting to read. Also the drive to stand up for oneself.

"Mother," whispered Hermione in disbelief. "How can this be?"

The woman before her had different hair than her teacher. Instead of lively colored hair, it was the blackish that she had known all of her life. Her eyes were no longer the green fiery but the sweet loving blue.

"No," gasped out Hermione. "Please no." She took a breath, just her tears were falling from her eyes. "Please tell me that this is nothing but a nightmare. That my own grandfather hasn't been trying to kill me all of my life."

The woman before her shook her head, from side to side. "No sweetheart; he hasn't been trying to kill you, just your friend. It was his followers that tried to kill you. Seeing you, who looks so much like me. All because I was supposed to marry one of his followers. While none of them were good enough to me, so I ran off and married your father. George Granger."

Hermione gave a glare to the woman before me, "Where is father, if you're here?"

"Dead," stated the woman before her. "We were killed, while we were on our way to Australia. Just liked you had planned, but the Death Eaters had stopped us at the Airport. Killing us and those that were around us."

The woman sighed as she thought for a moment, "I woke up here. Just two days before the beginning of term." She glanced around the common room for a moment, "I'm in this castle, as a student. Hiding out in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Not wanting to head home for the holidays."

"What's your name here," asked Hermione, who had a questioning look upon her face.

The woman that Hermione had known as Emma Granger. Who looked at her with sorrow eyes, "You wouldn't know me, child. I'm currently in fifth year. Known by those that knew me, Cleo Riverstone. Distant cousin to Severus Snape; who likes to call himself, the Half-blood Prince."

Hermione gaped. She was having a problem of trying to talk. After realizing that she was related to yet another professor. When she had found her voice again. She asked, "So you're the little fifth year, who has been running from shadow to shadow? Hoping that no one would see you? The quiet little girl who has been watching my group, whenever we were in the library?"

"Yes, darling. I had a bad crush on Remus Lupin when was I young," she sighed for a moment. "If I could live life over again, he would have been your father."

"Mom," Hermione spoke with harshness. "I really didn't want to know that. But what is stopping you from confronting your younger self and push things along?"

Emma/Cleo smiled wickedly, "I never really thought about that." She then turned away from the younger woman and sighed, "Plus I'm afraid that he would have said no. Just liked he had said no to many of the other girls in school."

The woman made her way towards the window. Leaning into the window pane, "I know now that our futures are far different than they would have been. You're here and married to Sirius Black. Your future is now part of this life time, no worries of me needing to marry your father to have you."

Another voice called out from the far corner of the room. "What's stopping you from changing things for yourself?"

Both women turned and saw Sirius Black; along with Regulus Black and the rest of the group. Neither of the women knew that they had been in the room. Ever since Hermione had found out that Professor Masters was her mother. It was enough to cause both women to blush from seeing the group before them.

"That depends on how things play out this year, Mr. Black."

Remus made his way towards Cleo, with a worried look upon his face, "Do you even know, who I am or what I am?"

She smiled sadly at the man before her, "I know. I've always known, Remus." She blinked her eyes for a moment. "I have known you were one since my first year of school while none of your friends have known. They were too blind to see that you would always get sick around the full moon. Or that you would visit your sick grandmother, during the same time."

Remus stuttered, "But . . . . but . . . . why haven't you talked . . . . to me . . . . sooner?"

Cleo sighed deeply, "Would you have talked to me, after knowing that I had known?" She shook her head, "No you wouldn't of, you would have ran away and hoped that I would have left you alone."

James came up to Remus, with an arm around his neck, "She got you there, pal. You would have and I know that you almost did with us, if we hadn't locked the door in our dorm room."

Remus growled, "I knew that you guys had it in me, but why are you embarrassing me?"

Sirius laughed wholeheartedly. "Because we love you, bro and I can tell you one thing, and that it is never going to change."

Remus glared at his friends before facing the oldish woman in the room. "I would have liked to get to know you, after this war business is over that is."

"We shall see," stated Cleo. "Right now we have a mission to get done. We should start heading out in a few minutes."

It was then that Hermione knew. She was no longer in charge of the operations, it was her mother and she did not know how she felt about that.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Sorry for the lateness of the story.

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 26

At a sleeping village. Where only the drunk and disillusionments are out to play. A group of five teenagers and a teacher, were hiding in the shadows. Watching a lone collage. Which has been overgrown by the weeds and shrubs.

It looked abandoned. Something that Hermione Granger/Black was hoping that it was. Not just by the looks but also by the magical world standards as well. Most purebloods would use magical means to make a place look abandon. But it's just another way to hide a place in plan view.

She looked towards her left. Seeing the woman that she had recently had found to be her mother and not her Professor Masters. It was something that confused her. She loved her mother, but she had hoped that she was the only person in her family to be a witch. But finding out that was all a lie.

'_I'm wondering what else I have been lied to?'_ It was enough of a thought. That she was going to face her headmaster and find out.

Cleo glanced towards Hermione. "We should get this done before we're missed at the castle. Even though Albus may know what we are up too, we don't want any more added attention from the other teachers. We may not know who could be working for my father."

This caused the young woman to shiver. "I'm having a hard time believing that I'm even related to him."

"Don't worry, darling." Cleo moved her eyes towards the other teenagers, who were hiding in other places. A few hundred feet from where the two of them have been hiding. "I'll be facing him before you even have a chance to."

"But I had thought that you and Remus," questioned Hermione.

A sigh escaped Cleo's lips. "We all know that it's not possible for someone to have to lives living at the same time, Hermione." The woman gave her daugher a sorrow smile. "Magic doesn't allow a glitch like this to happen often. It's either I die or allow the magical world to decide which would die. While the other experiences the pain of what death would be like. I don't know about you, Hermione. But I don't want to have that on my hands."

Hermione became teary eyed. She knew the laws of time travel, but she had hoped that it did not apply to the life beyond the veil. "How long do you think that we have, mum?"

Cleo's smile brighten slightly, "Until the moment we bring down Tom Riddle Jr."

Hermione shook her head, "I guess like all travelers before us. Everything starts with the first step." She then rested her eyes upon the cottage before her. "I guess it starts tonight."

Cleo grumbled softly, "As it should be." With a wave of her wand. "I find nothing but the two dark objects that are hidden within."

Hermione had told the others before coming to the village. That only her and Cleo would be the only two that would enter the cottage. While the others would overlooked the property. It was the only thing that Hermione was willing to allow. Since the others had not experienced the war like Hermione had. Or the lifestyle that Cleo had been raised with.

Sirius was not too happy about it at first. Until Remus had said to him, '_You need to allow Hermione and her mother to do this together. This may be the only time that Hermione can truly understand what her mother had gone through. During her early years.'_

It was enough for Sirius to understand his best friend's meaning. Hermione had to smile about Remus' ways of putting all sense to reason. It was also enough to bring a wild spirited man like Sirius to calm his arse down enough to wait out the storm.

Cleo Riverstone was the one who led the way towards the cottage, with Hermione walking behind her. The two kept to the shadows but still allowing the group of teens to see them. Once the two had reached the backdoor of the cottage. Cleo raised her wand once again.

Causing the woman to gasp, "There is a wizard within." Cleo began to stutter, "I just hope . . ."

A deep voice called out from within, "You two might as well come in. Away from the dark and cold of night."

Hermione shook her head from side to side. "Mum."

"Come on. It's not wise to keep me waiting."

"We must," stated Cleo before opening the door.

The two followed the hallway into the dimly lighted area. Seeing that it was nothing more than a small sitting room. Where a shadow figure was sitting next to a small fire. Enough to not show anyone from the outside that it had been lit.

Once the two women stood before the figure. Clade in black robes with splits at its ends. Pale white hands with long fingernails. Looking like a ghostly predator, reading for the kill.

"Hello father," stated the older of the two women within the room.

"No," gasped the younger.

The man chuckled, "Oh yes. A title I normally I wouldn't allow to escape your lips, unless we're alone. I sometimes forget that I even have a child."

"That's an understatement," Cleo answered with her arms crossed over her chest. "I thought the place was deserted."

"It was. I just allowed myself in, after getting away from the Malfoy Manor." The man shivered slightly, but it was enough for the two women to notice. "I just couldn't handle the holiday. All the parties. The food. The brightness it holds. Yuk."

Hermione sighed, "Why are you allowing us in then?"

The man glanced up, with his fire red eyes. Causing the two women to jump back a bit. Making the man chuckle deeply.

"Enjoying the sight of my daughter and granddaughter fearing me," the man stated. "I need to have you two come to the manor some time. I do enjoy the fear that the two of you seem to have for me."

"How do you know who I am?"

"That's easy dear. I have the dark magic of such knowledge. Sadly that is all I know, even then my own child is still behind the walls of Hogwarts. While the two of you are standing before me." He waved his wand towards the far wall. "I also see your friends watching the place from that wall. So I won't do anything that will cause a fight."

Cleo asked darkly, "What do you want, father?"

"I know for a fact that the two of you have been hunting for my presses objects. The same ones that are keeping me alive." The man glanced towards them from watching the far wall. "I know that you're trying to end my life. You can try. But I must be the voice of reason, once someone tries to do so they would become possessed by one of my dark souls."

Hermione gave her grandfather a dark look, "I'm not stopping until I have found a way to do so."

"I won't kill you, child. But you must be watchful of your friends," his eyes became dark as rubies. "They don't have the same protection as you do."

"You LEAVE them ALONE," growled out Hermione. She did not want to have any one of them to battle with her again, after that night.

Voldemort chuckled, "I'll allow you to leave here with the necklace and the ring. But know this, I'll be able to hear you once you touch the necklace upon your skin." He moved his eyes towards the fireplace. "The box upon the mantel holds your prizes."

Hermione stomped towards the fireplace, making sure that she was still out of his reach. Grabbed the box and made her way back to her mother and stood by her.

"The two of you must go. The teens are getting antsy. Even the Black heir is trying to pry his way out his friend's hands to do so."

Cleo turned her head towards Hermione, "Go and head for the school. I'll be right behind you."

The younger woman nodded, "Just don't be long."

"I won't."

Once Hermione turned to leave, she heard the voice of her new nightmare that carried after her. "You must be proud to have a lovely daughter like her."

When the door closed behind her. As she left the dark cottage. Hermione made her way around the house, making her way towards the front. She kept on walking towards the road. Where she was met by her friends.

Lily asked, "Where is Professor Masters?"

"She won't be long," Hermione then looked around. "We should make our way towards the forest."

"Agreed," answered Sirius. "I don't like the feel of the place. It felt much darker, after the two of you had entered the house."

Just as the group had started moving. The group had noticed a small wooden object within the arms of their out of time friend.

James asked, "What's in the box?" He sounded like a little boy during Christmas.

"The two that we have been looking for," stated a harsh sounding Hermione.

Remus sighed, "I still wish I had better friends with a sense of a book."

Sirius grumbled, "Life can be so dull."

Lily giggled softly, "I just wish my man would be a bit more."

"What," asked James with curiosity in his voice.

"Knightly," replied Hermione with her own question.

"Yes."

The group of friends had just reached the forest. Standing behind one of the oak trees that Cleo had managed to tag for their meeting place. The group did not have to wait long, before their teacher had shown up from the darkest of night. Seeing that her hair was not as put together as it was before.

"We must leave," stated the woman harshly. Just as a big fire explosion had occurred towards the area that they had been before.

"What did you do, teach?"

"Time to move, Mr. Black."

The five teenagers, turned as one and left the area. A moment later, so did their teacher.

A dark shadow had been watching them, "Time is running out." Before the shadow had also disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 27

Just outside the gates of the wizarding school. A group of teenagers were waiting for their teacher to arrive. Who had just popped into existence before them. With a wave of her wand the gates opened up. Allowing the group to pass through.

"Mum," asked Hermione. Who was trying to run after her mother. The woman had only one speed and that was go.

"Whoa ooh teach," hollered one boy.

"That was outstanding," echoed his fellow mischief friend.

"Enough," growled out the teacher as she turned and faced them with heat within her face. "Stop trying to get others to notice you. We don't need to have MORE than WHAT WE HAVE."

Remus being a voice of reason, even during the heated moments in life. "What happened?"

The woman huffed, "It's been a long night. I would like to head for bed."

Sirius with a smile that showed his perfect teeth, "No can do. You got to tell us what had happened."

The woman known by many names looked around. She may be their teacher. But she did not want others to know much of what has happened. Not even her own daughter.

A sigh that sounded hollow; Cleo went on to say, "After Hermione had left. I had transfigured a couple of things that we had taken. So that no one but us, knew what was taken." She gave Hermione a look, the kind that only her daughter would know. "Just as I was about to leave. The fireplace came alive."

"Oh no," gasped the redheaded teenage girl of the group.

"And out came the old man himself. Saying that he had an urge to come to the old cottage. We had gotten into a quick battle. A quick one at that." The woman then turned away and started towards the castle. "Let's just say I rigged the place to blow up, if he went and followed me."

"There has to be more than just that," stated James.

Hermione shook her head, "Don't bother James. We are out in the open. Do you think that the school is safe enough to even talk openly about these things?"

The man who looked so much like her best friend, shook his head. "You're right," he stated. He gave her a look that was so much of Harry that nearly gave her tears. Even though James' eyes were brown and not green. "I must remember to listen to the voice or reason."

"We must head to the Albus' office. We have a long night still."

With that being stated. The group followed their teacher up towards the front doors of the castle. Where they had just been opened by the caretaker. Who looked grumpy more than usual.

"Students out of the castle. At this dead of night. What has the world become?"

"That is enough," stated the voice that the man before them knew as Professor Masters.

"Madam! Please forgive me, I didn't know that they were will you."

"No, you wouldn't would you." Hermione had heard that harsh voice from a time or two. But glad that it was not towards her. "You must stand aside sir. We have business with the headmaster."

The caregiver quivered, "Oh corse. As you wish ma'am." He stood to one side of the door and allowed the teens and their teacher to step into the castle. Closing the door with a big thump. "You'll find him in the Great Hall, this night."

"Thank you, sir." Before turning the group towards the room that they were told to go to. Which was nothing more than a mere thirty feet.

When the group had passed through the doors. They were slammed closed behind them.

"What is the meaning of this? Why were they outside of the castle," hollered the voice of their transfiguration teacher.

"Now Minerva . . ."

"No Albus," the woman turned to her employer. "You have allowed these boys to rule the halls. You have also given them the run of nearly everything. RULES don't seem to APPLY to them. And there is Miss Evans, who was a great g'rl until Mr. Potter have been fancied by her."

The Scottish woman than looked towards Hermione, "Then SHE showed UP. Causing even more havoc. Do to MR. BLACK'S DEVILISH WAYS."

Hermione gulped. She had never seen a real heated woman, like her professor before. Sure there were close enough calls. But not like this. '_Why is she so prissy with me?'_

It was when she looked around and noticed everyone who stayed over for the holidays. Were all in the Great Hall. '_Something bad must have happened, tonight.'_

The headmaster sighed, "It's alright. Come forward you lot and I'll explain what has happened."

Sirius wrapped his arm around the back of Hermione. Allowing himself the comfort that she was next to him. Before the group had walked towards the head tables. She noticed that James was holding Lily's hand.

Once the group stood before their few teachers. Albus went on to say, "We had a scare from a village over. The nearby village of Muggles and Wizards alike, share their existence with one another. A cottage had blown up tonight. But all means of magical signature."

The old man gave the professor that came with the teens a dark look, "It looks like a grey energy burst had occurred. Causing our law enforcement to rang a bell towards us to lock everyone together. Until they have finished their investigation."

Professor Masters gave a convincing look of concern, "I hope that everything was alright."

McGonagall grumbled, "What were y'all been doing this evening? I don't remember any detentions tonight?"

"Because there weren't any," answered Cleo. "I was simply taking the teens to the forest for an educated lesion that was asked by the headmaster." She waved her hand towards the man. "Which these five were picked for such a lesion."

"ALBUS," gasped the Scottish woman.

"Now Minerva," waved the elder man. "You mustn't worry. These kids are smart beyond their age. It's not like we are at war or anything."

Professor Masters before them gave a dark look that spook most of the staff. "I wouldn't say that headmaster. I most deeply believe that we are at war or nearly so. It's time that we stop babying them and start teaching them of what's out there."

"How dare you. You have no right to speak to your employer, in such away."

"No," answered Hermione. "As of tonight, I have seen things that I would only know from word of mouth. If it were not for this teacher." She waved her hand towards the woman next to her. "I agree with her. It's time that we truly know of the dangers. How is it going to save us, if you keep smoke screening the issues?"

A man at the end of the table stood up. "Now see here, you young lady. We have our ways of doing things. It's not up to you to voice such things."

"It's alright, Horace." The headmaster called out. "I knew that this time was coming. It takes a single but small voice that can turn into a whirl wind of change." He turned towards his staff at the table. "Will you help this old fool of a man. To teach these students of what's awaiting for them?"

A young but mystical looking woman stood up from where she was sitting, "What do we need to do?"

"That is easy Ms. Sinistra. Teach them the will to survive a war."

Remus groaned, "I'm not going to like this."

Sirius turned his head towards his friend. "You know that we have a lot of knowledge to help many within the school. We might as well help stacking the odds."

Lily spoke up from where she was standing. "Being a Head Girl, I declare that the older students can help the younger ones, who may need a bit more help."

"That is a nice gesture, Ms. Evans but . . ."

"Minerva," growled out the headmaster. "What is your issue? You wanted to protect the children, I understand that. But do you think you're protecting them once they leave here. And facing the dangers of this war that has yet to come."

"No, Albus. I understand but I don't think . . ."

"The Mr. Riddle that you had once known is no more, Minerva. He is DEAD."

"Al-bu-s. Please, I can't go to war with you." A sad look was on her face, " I can't face the man who had killed my husband so."

"Must I send you away, Minerva. You are not helping anyone by your actions right now." Then he looked towards the rest of his staff, just as he took up. "The same goes for the lot of you, if you don't take a stand with me now. By helping me teach these children to protect themselves."

Little by little. Few of the teachers started standing up. Once it was shown by all. That only two people were against their employers wishes. The transfiguration and the positions teachers.

"You two must leave in the morning." He had a dark look on his face. "I have enough people to assist with your classes."

James turned towards his best friend's wife, "What had just happened?"

"Lines have been drawn." Hermione turned towards James. "The war has been declared."

"SEND OUT THE OWLS," cried out the headmaster. "Letting all the sixth and seventh years know. Come to the school! War will be upon us! All other years must head for home." He then glanced towards the younger ones that were in the school. "If you chose to stay. We will find a way to keep you all safe."

"Dumbledore," called out Flitwick. "Is this wise?"

"Filius, is anything wise? If any child doesn't report to the school, then we will know what side they have chosen."

Sirius asked his wife, "What's next?"

"I have one more item to get and it's in the castle."

"When are you going to get it?"

Hermione glanced sadly towards her love, "Not tonight."

"Mr. Snape, I'm going to need you to prove how good your potion making is good enough for what's coming."

Severus was staying at the school. Like he has done every year. Now he was being called out to be the new teacher for the class that Hermione has known him to teach.

With a heavy heart. The five teenagers and their teacher had gone on to help the others. Writing the letters that they had wished that they did not have to write.


	28. Chapter 28

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 28

The next few days were hard on Hermione. She was trying to figure a way to get to what she needed to do. Hermione was not able to get to the Room of Requirement. Since the moment that her and her friends came back to the castle. It has been nothing but hecket.

The teachers have been working throughout the day and night. Trying to get all that they could to get able fighters to the castle. It was something that they should have done during her time.

Besides the upcoming battle causing her to be sad. It was also the knowledge that her best friend was also facing his own war. Without her.

'_Why did we go to the MoM anyway.'_ Then an answer had hit her. '_Oh that's right. That PINK toad had the necklace.'_

Speaking about the necklace. She was holding it in her hand. While she stood looking out a window in her common room. She has been hearing his voice.

[What's wrong girl? Can't handle the knowledge that we are related to one another?]

'_That's one way to put it.'_

[Or the fact that a pending war will be knocking on your door and you have to see your friends fall. At my feet no dout.]

A sigh left her lips. [Do you really hear yourself?] Hermione walked away from the window. Hoping that no one would walk in on her soon. [You act as if life is nothing more than a flower. Just there to pick up. Watching it die before you.]

Hermione did not hear from him for almost ten minutes before hearing him again. [You are truly my granddaughter. You are smart like a whip. Fast and strong. No fear if you're right or wrong.] She could feel him in waves. She could not tell if he was amused or angry. [At the moment, you are correct.]

'_Oh. Wow. I'm right. What else can I be right with?'_

[I know what you are thinking. But I must say, anything is possible.] She felt him moving around from where ever he was. Believing that he was walking. [I'm glad that you had found a man to be with. Even if it's Mr. Sirius Black. I was hoping that at least one of my children would have married one of my Death Eaters.]

[Fat chance on that.] Then a thought came to her. [Who did you marry, if you had mum?]

[A woman. Who I had met through the Celts. After my days at Hogwarts were done and over. I had enough money to travel the highlands.]

Hermione had a hard time picturing a young Tom Riddle travel. But then again. It was during or after World War II.

[I met Lorain Riverstone. She was a creature of a force to be reckoned. She was also powerful. Even though she never stepped a foot into the halls of the great school.]

'_Wait a minute. People can have magic without coming to school and learn about it?'_

[She was from the old people. Druid magic. The kind that one would learn from the Earth.]

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She was having a hard time believing a mad man like him. [Am I or mum, elemental?]

She heard and felt a deep chuckle. [Don't know. Lorain died just after your mother was born. Leaving me to raise our daughter alone. I guess it was one of the reasons I wanted rule the wizarding world. Also to distance myself from death as much as possible.]

[And now?] Hermione really did not know why she was talking to him. Curiosity? She had no idea.

[I guess it's because I'm not being challenged anymore. The need to prove myself more powerful than any pureblood alive. Seeing what I know now. I guess I'm getting tired and hoped to see my love once more. Now that I know that my own daughter had done better than anything that I could ever wished for.]

'_There has got to be a catch. Why would he sound human now? Not when I know him from my time. Being the one that wanted to kill Harry.'_ Then a thought hit her as she seemed to be allowed to think. '_Unless when he had truly die, the first time. His last remaining humanized side had died. Leaving a monster behind.'_

[Just like all the Slytherins in our family. Thinking beyond than anyone could ever believe. Yes granddaughter. I'm still human.]

A sound of a door had opened behind her. While she sat down, where she was. In total state of shock.

[I sense your friends are with you. We will talk again, soon.]

With that being the last that he had spoke to her. She felt him leaving the area of her necklace. Leaving her feeling much colder than she was before.

When she had felt like she was within her own world, once more. Hermione saw Sirius sitting in front of her. Keeling before her. With a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong," she asked when she had found her voice.

"I was about to ask you that." His eyes became a stormy blue. A sign that Hermione knew best. The endless hope that he held onto for most of her living knowledge of him. "What's troubling you so?"

"He's human," she gasped out.

A voice came with dark humor, "Of course he's human. What else could he be?"

Tears made their way out of the corners of Hermione's eyes. "He was never like that before."

The taunting voice went on to say, "What do you mean?"

She knew that the voice belonging to the man, who had once died because of her grandfather. Her friend's father. Hermione could almost imagine that she was talking to Harry again. "He was nearly a snake like human before I had left."

The man laughed darkly, "That's rich. Coming from the granddaughter of the man that had killed me. Are you sure that you're not having one of your nightmares. The ones that you share with Sirius every night?"

"What happened if you found out that YOUR grandfather was an evil man. Who wanted to rule the world," challenged Hermione. As she had gotten up to look at the man. Who could never be her loving friend.

"Bad move, sweetheart," stated her loving husband. "He kind of does."

"Who," asked Hermione with a worried look on her face.

"Merlin is my father's grandfather's, grandfather."

When Hermione gave a questionable look. Sirius sighed, "Merlin nearly killed all the Muggles out when King Arthur was killed by his son. But something changed his mind. He ended up wiping all the Muggle's memories about wizards, witches, and druids. Hoping to stir all magic away from them."

"That's why we have been separated from muggles? All because of Mordred?"

James was the one who answered, "Yep. My ancestor didn't look back. Never questioning his decision sense. Even my own father, believes in what Merlin had done was for the greater good for us all. But he wishes to ease into the muggle world and see if they would be able to adapt to us again."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly, "I don't think it would be a good idea. My father was not too keen on me being a witch." She started walking through the room. "My muggle cousin was alright with it, until her mum and da got her to stop seeing me. So I do understand how your ancestor had made the right decision for all Wizarding kind."

Sirius sighed, "I hate serious discussions. Why can't we do something fun?"

A female voice spoke up from the door area, "Because we are nearing a war, Sirius. Even you can understand that."

"All too well, Lily follower of my friend's eye. I had even gotten myself killed by my own wicked cousin." Sirius had turned from joking to deadpan scary. "I understand the need for seriousness but I refuse to let dark talk cloud my need for living."

Lily sighed, "I didn't think about it. You were raised with the knowledge of dark magic." She walked to where she was standing next to Hermione. Hoping that she would gain some strength knowing that she was next to someone that was similar to her. "How did you move your way against your upbringing?"

Sirius laughed, "That's easy. I became friends with your beloved James." His eyes sparkled, while losing himself in his memory. "It was because of him, I wanted to be a better person. He was the one who stopped me from using the one word that would hurt all muggleborns."

Hermione blinked in shock of learning more things about her husband. "I guess it shouldn't surprised me. I mean, look at your mother."

"You know his mother," asked James with a surprised look on his face.

Sirius groaned, "Through my dragon mother's painting. It was the closest thing that I had to seeing my mother for many years."

James gave his friend's wife a worried look, "How did that pan out with you?"

"Her colorful choice of words, were the only things I can honestly remember of her." Hermione had spoken in false cheerfulness that anyone could see through it.

At that moment. A house elf came popping into the head common room. Who opened his mouth. Which was speaky.

"Madam Black. Pro-f-ess-or Masters has asked of you."

Hermione gave the little elf a smile, "I'm on the way."

"Should I come with you," asked Sirius.

"No," stated Hermione. "She asked for me. I should go alone. Don't wait up for me."

Hermione then turned away. Making her way out. Knowing that her mother wanted to do more than just talk.


	29. Chapter 29

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 29

Hermione had spent most of the time wondering why. Why her mother wanted to talk to her. She was almost pleased to get away from the heated talks that she was having with her new friends.

She was on her last turn of the castle, when she started to hear some voices down the hall. Causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Have you heard? We are heading for war."

Hermione knew that most of the sixth and seventh years had returned to the school. Except for the Slytherins. The letters were returned. Unopened.

"Why is Snape even here to teach up potions? He's not even a teacher."

Hermione picked her head around to where her eyes could see who were talking. She saw that it was a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. Both in their sixth years. Siblings from the looks of things.

The Ravenclaw answered, "In most cases of war. We are going to need a large amount of medical potions. All kinds of them before hand. We may not know when the war is going to be here but one is coming."

"You're right," huffed the Gryffindor. "But why aren't we being told more than what have been?"

"Do you really think that they will? What happen if the other side had its spies within?" The Ravenclaw hit the other student over the head. "Think! Start growing up and use your head for once!"

"Ouch, when did you become violent?"

"When I had a duffus of a brother like you."

The Gryffindor smiled, "Thanks sis."

This was something that Hermione had wished in her life. A brother or sister to relate things like this with. Someone to bicker. She closed her eyes for a moment. Wishing.

'_If I have a child. I hope that they have a brother or a sister. I want them to have something that I never had.'_

When Hermione was able to open her eyes. She saw that the two teens had walked away. Leaving the hallway. As it was. Lacking of life but the paintings.

Hermione went along the corridor. Knowing that she was a few feet away from her mother's classroom door. Her footsteps were the only sound that was made. Other than her breathing.

When she had reached the door that she needed. Hermione had pushed it open. Allowing to let herself in, before closing it behind her.

The woman known by many as Professor Masters had glanced up. Waving her wand towards the door. Knowing that none could enter. Nor the sound the exit.

"Glad that you have made your way here. There is a grave matter that needs to be dealt with."

"Ravenclaws' Crown of Knowledge?"

The woman nodded, "If I know my father, like I do. He would attack the castle on Christmas Eve, just as the clocks starts chiming twelve in the dark of night."

"That's tomorrow," stated Hermione.

"Yes," a hollow answer was given. "Tonight must be the night that we start our final hunt."

Hermione nodded, "Understood. Is there anything else that we need to do?"

Cleo shook her head, "No. But you must brace yourself that you can't save everyone. Not even me."

"But mum . . ."

"No buts," stated a harsh sounding woman. "You must promise that you will put an end to your grandfather or all is lost. Even your dear friend, Harry."

"What is it you're not telling me?"

Cleo sighed, as she closed her eyes. "If he's not killed here. He won't be killed from where you were from." Cleo opened her eyes and gave her daughter a harsh look. Enough to show that death will come to everyone, if one does not listen. "You MUST kill HIM. IF I am unable to DO SO."

Hermione gave her mother a worried look, "Why am I so important for the job? When it was always Harry. Harry who slain him more than once."

"Because child." Tears seemed to fall from the woman's face. "You were destined to be Harry's friend." She gulped. "Always, Harry's friend." Her eyes had a faraway look to them. "I knew the moment that you went to Hogwarts. That you would find the Boy-Who-Lived and help him bring an end to the madman."

"I don't understand," quivered Hermione. She wanted to understand.

"The stars had told this to me . . ."

"I don't believe in that so called magic," Hermione fired in anger.

"The night of your birth. I saw the stars . . ."

"Stop," the young woman growled.

"They said that a woman warrior with brains, would come and save the world."

"Stop!"

"She WILL be the ONE, if the WARRIOR appointed could not." Leaving Hermione to stare at her mother with disbelief. "This IS your TIME to become the APPOINTED warrior, Hermione. Harry isn't around for you to hide behind and give all the CREDIT to."

The younger woman stumbled back, "But I don't want to be the hero. I saw how things had gotten worse for Harry. I wouldn't except."

Cleo gave her daughter a challenging look that would make all quiver from. "Who will _save the world_, if _you_ won't? Who will stand for those, who _can't help themselves_? If you don't do it, then there will be _no one_ who will save anyone."

When Hermione did not give an answer. Cleo had gone on to say, "Who will make sure that there is a future to be lived? Who will be there for Sirius Black to _grow old with_?"

It was enough for Hermione to jump in to speak, "I will, mother."

"GOOD," the older woman glanced at a time piece. "It's time to get to work."

"When do we destroy the items?"

Just as Cleo made her way around her desk, "After everyone is stationed around the castle. Within minutes before father is due to arrive."

It was the last bit of talking that the two shared. Before setting off to the Room of Requirement. It was also the last time that either one of them were willing to talk about Harry Potter again.

The two similar women walked through the corridors. Both hoping that neither one of them would have to explain their reasoning. For being out in the dark hallways. Moving from shadow to shadow. Hoping that none of the teachers would be wise enough to see them. Even their spells masked their movements.

They knew that the Headmaster Dumbledore knew their reasoning for being discreet. But neither one of them was willing to get him to lie for them. Not when something like this was so important to get done.

Neither woman talked. Limiting their aware abouts. Hoping that none would stop their last remaining moments before facing the battle. The every last thing that would tie Voldemort to the living world. Even the world of the dead's version of a living world.

When they had reached the top most hallway. Where they would be able to find the room.

Cleo turned to face Hermione and whispered, "I have never been here. So I don't know what I should be doing."

Hermione sighed, "Step away to the far wall and let me do the work."

Cleo did what she was asked and watched her daughter. Who looked like she was going mad. Walking back before a bare looking wall. Crossing in front of it three times, before a door appeared.

"Wow," gasped Cleo.

Hermione smirked, "Interesting. I'm teaching my mum something new that she didn't even know."

When the door was opened before them. The two entered. Leaving the door to disappear behind them.

"What is this place?"

Hermione started walking to one of the ials that presented itself to her. "This is the Room of Requirement. A place that many lost things are found in. Or the magic of the castle turns it into a room that is much needed."

After what seemed like hours. Cleo had started to feel something dark. Something that did not belong. The essence of her father.

"We're close," stated the older woman darkly.

When the two had reached the middle of the room. It was when that Cleo stopped. Turning around and around. Hoping to find the source of the object that she could feel.

It was when Hermione glanced up and saw a jewelry storage box. Up above their heads. "I found it."

Cleo then looked up and saw what Hermione was looking at, "That would be it." The professor started making way to the pile of stuff and started climbing up.

"Mum," gasped the younger woman. "Do you think it's alright for you to do so?"

"No," answered the climber. "But we live once or twice." She kept on climbing until she was able to get to the jewelry box and tossed it down to her daughter. "Glad to know that this is almost over."

Hermione glared at the offended box, "Yeah. Good to be over."

The two had come and got what they had needed. Which was time for them to move on from where they were. Cleo guided Hermione back to her room. Where she would hide the crown with the other objects that she had collected. The time was nearly upon them.


	30. Chapter 30

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 30

The next morning, Hermione was still asleep in her bed. While Sirius Black had woken up. Watching as she took her breath.

'_Why did she come in so late in the night?'_ He had woken up enough to know it was nearing two in the morning. '_She looked too worried to even get much sleep. I know. She kept tossing and turning all night long.'_

Sirius knew that the whole ordeal of knowing who her true grandfather was. It was enough that he had to fight with his friend about. He sighed deeply. He wished that there were no more wars to fight.

"_Don't you realise that she is related to that monster. The one that killed me and my own wife."_ James was so angry with him that day. He almost felt like hitting him. Something that he would never do before. "_Don't you think it's wrong to be in love with her. Knowing that your children with her could turn into him?"_

Sirius eyes flared in memory of that day. Way too well. "_How about this, James. My mother nearly killed me when she found out that I was hanging around with you. A muggleborn lover!"_ He never once told James all the fights that he had, when he had gone home. "_Do you remember me flying through your fireplace in sixth year? During the Christmas Holiday? WELL my dragon mother nearly KILLED me."_

It was then that James had calmed enough down to realize that he was in the wrong. Not just that moment for fighting with him, but also because Sirius had been right about many things.

He turned to a timepiece that was next to the bed and saw that the hour was getting close to noon. It was also when that he started to hear her breathing change. Showing signs that she was waking up.

A moan escaped Hermione's lips, just she stretched out her limbs. Her eyes flickered open and saw Sirius looking back at her.

"Hi," she groaned. "How long have you been up?"

"A while. I just wanted to watch you sleep." He closed his eyes for a moment. "So how was your walk through the mystery halls of Hogwarts, last night?"

With a tired glare in her eyes, "This place lost all its mysteries during my fifth year. When we were hiding from a ministry appointed professor for the DADA class. It was awful. I never met a person that I truly didn't like. Until her."

"What happened love," Sirius asked. He had a look of sorrow on his face.

"Not today, Sirius." Hermione then pushed herself to sit up in their shared bed. "I want to enjoy what time we have together."

"What are you not telling me, love?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. Hoping to fight off the dead cold chill that she was feeling. "War will be here. Tonight. Before midnight."

A sigh left the lushes lips of the man before her. She hated to see him in sorrow. "When were going to tell me? Better yet, when did you find out?"

"Last night," stated Hermione.

Sirius hopped out of bed. Headed towards a set of drawers and dragged out some clothes. He turned around and saw that Hermione had not moved since she had sat up in the bed.

"Well come on. Get dressed. We have a day of being with friends."

Hermione had to smile. Just before climbing out of the bed. She knew that he would never change and she was happy to know that about him. When it comes to war. It was better to spend the last remaining moments with all the people that you love.

'_We never know when our last breath could be.'_

She almost wanted to spend some time with her mum. Knowing that her mother was set on getting herself killed if it came to it. Hermione did not blame her. How would she feel if she was faced with the same issues as her mother. A younger her running around, while you are older and know more. It was just plain sad.

Once they were dressed for the day. Mainly jeans and shirts and jackets. The two exited out of their bedroom and came into the common room. Where the met up with the rest of their friends. As well as the people that helped with getting the Horcruxes.

"It's about time that the two of you have woken up," stated Regulus Black. "I was tempted on banging on your door if you hadn't come out when you did."

"What's wrong baby brother?"

It was James that spoke up, "There has been talk through the school. Telling the students to be ready for tonight. Even the teachers are advising for us to do so." He then looked towards Hermione. "From the look on your face. You already know."

She sighed, "My mum told me last night. Other than that. I didn't know."

"You've been obsessing over the necklace for days. Shouldn't He have told you of what his plans are? Are you even on his side?"

"JAMES. THAT IS ENOUGH," yelled out Sirius. "I am sick and tired of you badgering Hermione like that." He then glanced towards his other friend. The one who knew Hermione best. "Haven't you talked to James about what it was like for Harry to grow up? If Hermione wasn't there to save his arse."

"I tried," stated Remus. He had a hollow look to his face. "He wouldn't listen to me. Or even Severus for that matter."

A baritone voice spoke up from the back of the room, "Just like the good old days. Never was one to listen to reason."

"Shut up Snape," growled out James. "No one asked you."

Lily was in the background. Trying to hold onto James. Whispering for him to stop and listen. It was not working.

The only blond headed man in the room sounded tired, "Oh come off it." He looked like a snake ready to strike, while he walked closer to James and looked into the man's eyes. "I don't know Ms. Granger well enough. But I know this. The day that I could have killed your beloved son. She was there with fire in her eyes and magic. Willing to destroy all that came close enough to finish your son."

When James did not even move his lips to speak. Lucius went on to say, "Even your best friend was nearly dead because of her protection over him." He turned his head towards the woman, "She gave most Death Eaters a scare a time or two."

Severus groaned, "She was the best student that any teacher would ever ask for." He muttered before going on. "I was relentless on giving her a good grade. Part of it was because of the children of the Death Eaters and having them getting me killed. The other was because I feared that she would lack her studies if I had gone on to give her what she was aiming for."

Lily with her fiery red head had stopped talking to her husband. Turning her attention towards her first wizarding friend. "You were living in constant fear."

"Yes," the dark man spoke simply. He did not want to open up more than he had. He did not want to live with more false hope. Knowing that she may never talk to him again.

"War will be upon us soon. Let's enjoy what we have," stated Hermione. Before walking out of the common room and into the hallway. Hoping to get as far away from the Drama as possible.

She knew that they were Sirius' friends. But she believed that she might not be in the same room with them again. Knowing that at least one of them had it in for her. When all she did was protect his only living son.

'_I guess it's time to visit mum after all.'_

It had taken her a few turns. But she was at her mother's classroom door within moments. She did not bother with knocking but headed in. Where she saw her mother standing near the window. Looking out.

"I was hoping that you would show up."

Hermione sighed, she wondered what else was in store for her that day. Other than James yelling at her for being her.

"Sorry to show up just now. I had woken up to a few people yelling." She took a deep breath. "I was hoping to hide out in here for a while."

"No can do," breathed the woman by the window. Before turning her head towards her daughter. "Father has asked of us. He wants to meet at the shack."

Hermione closed her eyes, "When?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"Lucky me," before the two of them left the DADA classroom. Making their long journey to the structure that had been built for Remus.


	31. Chapter 31

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 31

Sirius was still in the common room. Trying to talk some sense into his best friend. Who he had thought as a brother. Maybe during another time.

"SHUT UP Jamie," Sirius would only use that name when he was agitated with him. "Why won't you see any reason? And why the BLOODY HELL are you looking in the MAP?"

"Because I'm watching your dear wife leaving her mother's class with her mum. Heading towards the front doors."

"So what," asked Sirius. "Everyone goes through the front doors."

"I just have a bad feeling about this. We should follow your wife and see what happens. You never know what could happen," stated James, as he was getting up to leave.

Remus sighed, "Let's do what he says, Sirius. He may have a change of heart after seeing things for himself."

Sirius raised his hands, "All right!" He then glanced towards the Slytherins that happened to be with them. "You want to come too?"

Lucius grumbly replied, "No. Not my cup of tea to follow."

"Indeed," stated Severus darkly. "I trust Ms. Granger with many things. It wouldn't surprise me if she went off to talk to the Dark Lord to end things."

Regulus sighed, "I'm staying too brother. I don't need any more drama than what I've seen so far."

Lily sighed as she followed James out the door. With Remus following them. Sirius had given his brother a hopeful look for him to follow too, but he did not move. So Sirius jogged after his friends. Hoping against hope that his friend was wrong.

It had taken the gang nearly no time to realize that Hermione and Cleo were on their way to the Shrieking Shack. All of them ran even faster to catch up to them. They were just a few feet from the hidden passageway. Under a willow tree. The everything that could kill anything within range.

They saw a spell hit the tree from Cleo's wand. Before seeing the two women making their way to the underground passage. Leaving the teens in stun silence.

"Let's go," growled James.

The four teenagers manage to get close to the willow before Lily doing the same spell towards the tree. Allowing them to follow. Remus brought out his own wand to mask their footsteps from being heard. Before the group went on their slow walk.

When the group had reached the area of where the trap door was above them. They waited for a moment before moving on but started to hear a couple of women's voice. Letting them know that they must stay where they were hidden.

xXx

In the old creaking shack. Hermione had sat herself down in a chair. One that seemed to be mostly together.

"So when is he coming?"

"Any time now."

From the darkest corner of the room. A deep voice spoke, "I'm already here."

xXx

"I told you," hissed James to the small group.

"Shut it, James," glared Lily. "I want to listen.

xXx

"From the look that you're giving me, one has to wonder if you think I'm not human."

Hermione glared, "From what I know about you. Can you blame me for thinking that?"

The man shook his head, "I have looked into your mind and know the answer. I know it was because of my first death that it had truly changed me." Voldemort had looked sorrowful. "It had changed me to the one thing that everyone would know that I was the heir of Slytherin. The very essence that would _strike fear_ to all that stood against me."

He looked at his granddaughter, seeing all the things that she had to go through. All because of his world conquest needs. "I'm truly _sorry_ that I had caused you to grow up faster than it was humanly designed to." He stood up from where he had been sitting and walked closer to the two women within the room. "Both of you."

Cleo gave a worried look towards her father. She did not know if he truly meant it or he was truly up to something.

"I know now," as he walked towards them, with hands up in the air. "I don't stand a chance of having the two of you against me."

Warning signs were going off in Hermione's mind. Just as she slowly stood up. Making her way to stand beside her mother.

"I also know that neither one of us could survive . . ."

Cleo reached for her wand. Moving Hermione to stand behind her. '_I'll end this now.'_

"Without having an all . . ."

Hermione reached into her jacket for a bag that she had put there from the night before. '_I'm just glad that I had read up on Fiendfyre for the past week.'_

xXx

"Oh shit," stated Sirius.

xXx

His hand was faster than anyone had given credit for. Bringing his wand into his hand and fired a shot towards the two women.

"I won't make the same mistakes," Voldemort had hissed out.

Hermione had dived to one side. Hoping to get away from the firefight. She had a job to do and it was time to do it.

xXx

After the first blast was sounded. James glanced towards Sirius, "Shit! I'm bad."

Remus growled before making his way towards the trapdoor.

"Stop," hissed James. "We shouldn't go up there. We need to let Dumbledore know what's going on."

"When did you start following the rules," stated Lily harshly. "They need our help."

"Forget this," James was starting to get angry. "I don't want to see myself die again. Once was enough for me. And I don't even want you to be a part of this Lily."

"It's not up to you," she started to make her way after Remus. Just as he was about to open the door. "It's up to you to show everyone that you can still be a hero."

Sirius did not stay to listen to the mad ramblings of his friend. When he had seen Remus making his way into the upper level than where they were. He went towards the steps and followed after Lily.

xXx

Hermione was next to a broken couch, which she was using as a shield. Between herself and the fight that her mum was having with Voldemort. She refuses to believe that he was her grandfather. Bring out all the items that she had and putting them in a pile. Hermione wanted to make sure that the spell would hit all of them. Even if it met bring down the shack with them.

She was about to utter the spell from her lips when her friends came out of the trapdoor and made their way to her. Hermione never felt so glad and angry to see her friends.

"What are you doing here?"

Remus cheekily responded, "We could say the same for you."

"You got to get out of here," she hissed. "I'm about to set this whole place on fire."

Sirius smirked, "Lily, take Hermione and Remus away. I'll set this place ablaze."

"NO," Hermione was scared when she heard Sirius. "I have got to do it."

"Hermione, just go. I can handle this."

Sirius pushed Hermione into Remus' arms before turning around to the pile. Hearing Hermione yelled and screaming for her friends to leave. When he had seen his friends and Hermione out the front door. The spell left his lips before he too ran after them.

"SIRIUS," he knew that voice well. His beloved wife.

When he had taken a few strides. He heard loud screams coming from the pile.

"NO!"

Stereo screams. Black magic making their way out of the objects that contained them. Hearing the battle between Cleo and Voldemort had stopped before they too ran for the door.

In all of his years of living. He had never felt like he was moving like a snail. Trying to make his way out of a fiery building.

'_Please,'_ he prayed within. '_Whoever can hear me. Let me leave here and have a life with Hermione.'_

A breath had left him. He felt his body making it towards the door. Seeing Cleo doing the same. Even though she was still further away than he was. Seeing that it was impossible for her.

"GO," she yelled. It was the only thing that he could hear. "PROTECT MY DAUGHTER!"

He then saw her turn towards the Dark Wizard. Using her body to trip the evil man in his tracks. Just as the fire engulfed the two. Causing Sirius to look forward. Making his feet move faster. Hoping to reach the door in time.

The fire roared as it came chasing after him. He forgot that the fire would turn into a living dragon. A will of its own. Never to be extinguished, until one knew what the off button would be. Something his own mother did not teach him. Only how to start one and control it.

His mind was on other things than to control the one thing that could wipe out anything. More so than a regular wildfire. Just as his body had gotten to the other side of the doorframe. He closed his eyes in thanks. Before an explosion had pushed him out of the building even more.

Sirius was airborne. Closing his eyes. Allowing his mind to drift away from what he knew. Hearing the muffled screams of his friends.


	32. Chapter 32

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 32

It's been days since that day. The day that the world knew that Voldemort was truly dead. It felt like a living nightmare for Hermione. Seeing that her mother had died. Saving her and her friends.

Also seeing her beloved husband being thrown out of the burning shack. Hermione felt nothing but numb. She had been sitting in Remus' lap in the Hospital Wing. Hoping that Sirius would wake up.

Remus had been holding on to her. Mumbling the Sirius would be alright. Also to prevent her from wanting to hit James. Who had been coming to the wing saying sorry to Hermione for every hour that she has been waiting for Sirius.

Hermione sighed when she heard the telltale signs of James coming through the door. With Lily Evans trying to drag him away by his arm. She had to give it to James. He looked like a thin rail but with it came to Lily trying to take him away. He might as well be a hidden muscle man that no one knew about.

"I'm sorry," stated James with a hoarse sounding voice. "I wish I had listened to Sirius. I feel like this is my fault."

Remus growled low. Causing Hermione to sit further into his lap. Hoping he would not get up and beat his friend. Like Hermione would like to do.

"Stop it, James! Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Remus hugged onto Hermione when he felt her shivering. He knew that he was not helping much but at least he was there for her.

"Do you know, this was where I first woke up and found Sirius," stated Hermione. When no one talked, she had gone on to say. "He came up with this believable story that we were promised to one another." A few tears escaped her eyes. "I wish it was that day again. I might have just hit him on the day and be done with it."

"Hermione, please no," stated James as he made his way to her. Kneeling on the floor in front of her. "I'm sorry! I was wrong when it came to your grandfather."

Hermione shook her head, "It isn't that James." She took a deep breath. "Maybe if I would have turned Sirius' idea down that he wouldn't be in this mess." She turned her head towards the man on the bed. "He sure wouldn't be hurt, for sure."

"Hermione," Remus tried to talk through her jog. "Sirius became a better person when you showed up. He even started talking to his brother. Something that he wanted to do for years. But it took you to even try."

"Yeah Hermione," squeaked James. "Do you think that Sirius won't be in here because of you pushing him away." His eyes became hard. "It would be his death if you had."

She looked at James with disbelief. Shaking her head from side to side.

A smirk came to James' dried up lips. "Do you really think that Sirius would live. Knowing that you were running through the castle. Stopping the world's darkest wizard on your own. I'm going to tell you, he wouldn't allow you."

The young man chuckled, "Oh I feel old." He looked into her eyes, "Even though Harry isn't here for me to father over him. I'm acting as if I'm your father instead." He laughed darkly, "Oh what has the world come to?"

"Just one thing," stated an unused voice from the bed that they had been waiting on. "You were to be a great father to your boy."

"Sirius," cried out many voices in the room. Mainly James and Remus, who were the loudest of them all.

Sirius turned towards the chair, where he was able to see Remus holding onto Hermione. "Thank you, Remus."

"For what?"

A tired sigh came from Sirius, "You were watching out for my wife." A small smile was pulled at his lips, "You're a true friend."

James hung his head, "I'm sorry Sirius."

"Save it," coughed the man. "Just save it."

Hermione gave her husband a sorrowed look, "I could have started that fire, you know."

"Yeah," he gave her a hurtful look. "But I wouldn't be talking to my wife if I had allowed it." He closed his eyes. Knowing that everyone was looking at him. "Your mother made me promise to take care of you," he then looked up into her eyes. "I do take my promises seriously."

Remus grumbled from his seat, "That is the only thing that he takes seriously." He shook his head. "Couldn't of you also saved her mother, too?"

Sirius sighed, trying to breathe but was having issues from the smoke that was still in his lungs. "I don't think I had time. Not when she was battling Voldemort. Not while he was trying to get out of the shack himself."

"The greater good," stated Hermione hollowly. "I hate Dumbledore at times like these." A few tears had left her eyes. "She knew that it was either her or her younger self that would have been taken from fate." She sighed deeply. "I think she took fate into her own hands to allow her younger self to have a better life than she did."

Lily asked from her place near James, "You mean that Cleo would have a better life after fifth year? What about meeting your father?"

"Doesn't apply." Hermione gave the redhead a look of confusion. "I'm already here. There is no need for me to be born again. Fate has allowed me to live out my days. From this moment on."

Remus sighed, "Giving me permission to date your mom, doesn't it?"

She turned around towards the werewolf, who had been waiting with her. "Yes, it does." She gave a heartwarming smile, "I would love to call you Da."

He gave her a glare, not of hate but love. "Sure, having you as a daughter would make things loads better. Wouldn't it?" He shook his head. "I had always enjoyed our times together. Just talking about what educational values that you had to ask me?"

"I sure did."

"But what about me being a werewolf? Wouldn't that be an issue for any children I might have?"

Hermione smiled, "No. Not when you have taken the wolfsbane for so long. It actually gives you the ability to have normal children."

"But I haven't been taking it, in this time period."

Sirius chuckled lightly, "Knowing Hermione. She will make the stuff in her sleep to make sure that you have a supply of it."

"Plus, my mum would be in school for another two years before you two have done anything."

"Alright," grumbled Remus. "I see where I'm beaten. So when do I start asking your mother out?"

Lily smiled evilly, "This coming dance, from what I have been hearing right."

"What dance," everyone in the room had asked at the same time.

"The dance that Dumbledore is putting together." She saw that nearly everyone was still not following. "Oh, my word! Y'all have got to open your ears once in awhile. The New Year's Dance! The one that has been on the books for a while."

"Sorry," squeaked Hermione. "I have been deep in my research that it was the last thing that has been on my mind."

"I can tell," stated Lily with glaring eyes. "Since Sirius has been here for many days. It will be New Year's Eve in a couple of days. Giving us not that much time to get our dresses or anything else."

James grumbled, "I think it may be called off now. Knowing that there was a war within the outer limits of the school."

It was then that Poppy; the school's nurse came upon them, with a smile on her face. "You would think that, wouldn't you Mr. Potter." The woman sighed, "The Headmaster wouldn't hear anything different." Shaking her head. "He's opening the school to allow, not just students to be allowed through the doors."

"Meaning what, Poppy," asked Sirius. Who the nurse had asked to sit up for her, before waving her wand over him.

"He wants the whole Wizarding World to come and showcase that the Dark Wizard is no more." Poppy looked at Sirius with worry, "You, Mr. Black have smoke in your lungs. I know just the potion for that. Good thing Mr. Snape had made a bunch of potions for all kinds of outcomes."

She turned away from the group of teens and went to get what she needed. Causing the friends to look at one another with worry and doubt.

"Now I wish the Headmaster didn't mention any dance," huffed Lily.

"Come on Lily," James nearly whined. "We can still have fun. Even if he's using it for other intentions."

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah. We can even get Remus to ask the fifth year."

Remus blushed. He pushed Hermione off to the side and gotten up from their shared chair. "I'll see what I can do." Before he had left the Hospital Wing altogether.

James looked worried, "Is it me or did Remus seemed a little eager to ask Cleo Riverstone out?"

"I don't want to know," stated Hermione before she looked towards Sirius. "I hope Poppy will allow you to leave soon. I don't want to stay another night if you do."

"Don't worry Kitten," stated a tired sounding Sirius. "I wouldn't want to stay here any more than I need to."

"Nor do I want you to, Mr. Black." Just as the school nurse had come back from her potion hunting. "After you take this, I advise that you rest more than having fun." She gave him a hard glare to show that she meant business.

"Understood," stated Sirius. He closed his eyes for a moment before taking the potion. He drank it down, hoping to leave soon. "Can I leave now."

Poppy hissed, "Yes you may but you must rest! Even if it means that you may room up with your brother."

"WHAT," yelled Sirius. "I don't want to sleep in the same room again! I'm perfectly fine with Hermione."

The nurse glared, "Do you want to say for another few days?"

"No, never mind."

"Good. Now get up and make your way out." Just as the teens had gotten up from where they were. "And thank you for your take on taking down the Dark Wizard, kids."

James smiled brightly, "Anytime Poppy!"

The four teens left the Hospital Wing. James was walking next to Sirius, leaving the girls to walk with one another.

Lily sighed, "Have you seen Severus since you had been camping out next to Sirius?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I haven't. I was mostly afraid to leave Sirius' side that I was forgetting to eat. Thanks to Remus, he was there to kick my little butt in gear." She gave her friend a sad smile. "I have issues with food when it comes to stress."

"You poor girl, how are you when it comes to test days?"

Sirius was the one who answered, "Knocking everyone's heads off. From what I have heard from Harry." He laughed deeply, "Even Snape had a hard time being around her and he was their teacher."

With her arms crossed over her chest, "I really don't see how you know anything, Sirius."

"Easy. Snape came by the hideout. Running towards my liquor cabinet trying to get some firewhiskey. Grumbling about a Know-it-all meltdown." He gave a wicked smile, "When it was time for him to head back to the school. He would go back to the cabinet and grabbed another glass before leaving."

"I'm not that bad," huffed Hermione. "I just take my education seriously, is all."

Lily wrapped her arm around the young woman, "It's alright. I know how you feel." She gave a glare at the two guys, who were following them. "They don't care about anything else but fun."

"Yeah I know," Hermione smiled. "I guess it's one of the reasons I enjoy having Sirius around. To drag me away from the books."

"Oh," cried out Sirius. "You know you dig this," he waved towards himself. "Be honest love. You would cry into boredom if it weren't for me, Harry, and Ron."

Hermione smiled wickedly, "Maybe. But I know for sure about one thing. I would still be alive!"

Sirius sashay towards her, kissing her on the lips for a moment. "Face it, darling, we're in it for life."

Hermione laughed. She had a smile that nearly brighten the whole castle if it were possible. "Oh, Sirius. You are a lovesick fool," before making her way down the hallway, with Lily at her side.

"You really have it bad," stated James.

"Yeah," replied a dreamy looking Sirius. "But so do you, Jamie."

The two boys shared a knowing smile before following their girls down the hallway.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Sorry that it has been a while. But I hope you still liking the story.

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 33

Sirius found himself in a room away from Hermione. He was trying to be a good boy. Even though he was starting to hate it. Sirius was given a new bed for the shared from with Snape and his brother.

'_If the dance doesn't come soon enough. I might die from cabin fever.'_

He could hear into the common room. Hearing all the fun and laughter that his wife and friends were having. The day that he had come back from the hospital wing. Hermione had put her foot down about him sleeping in the guys' room. Saying that she just could not face another day of him in the wing.

Sirius glanced towards the ceiling. '_When is lunchtime?'_

The door swung open and in came his best friend, James Potter. Who looked all to see, a wounded man.

"Hi, Sirius."

The man sighed, "Hi James." He turned his head towards the closed window, seeing that fresh snow was making its way down. "How is she?"

"Worried," James answered with hollowness in his voice. "From what I could understand from Remus, she hasn't slept well for many days. We had hoped that once you had gotten out of the Hospital Wing that she would find it in herself to rest." He shook his head. "Sadly that hasn't happened."

Sirius closed his eyes before turning his head towards James. "Can you help me up, James. I'm going to need your strength to face my fiery wife."

"This is not the time for games, Sirius. You need the rest."

"I wasn't asking, James."

Whatever James had seen within Sirius' eyes, it was enough for him to move towards the man on the bed. James wrapped his arm around the back of his friend and lead him out of the small bedroom. When the two came into the common room, everyone turned towards them.

"James, what are you doing," asked Lily harshly. "Sirius needs more time to rest."

Sirius glared at everyone within the room until his eyes feel upon Hermione. Causing his eyes to soften. "I asked James' help because I wanted to see you. With my own eyes. I know that you haven't been sleeping much."

"Sorry, Sirius." She glanced at her hands. "I just couldn't sleep."

Sirius turned his head and found the potion maker. "Why haven't you slip anything into her drinks?"

"I tried," Severus grumbled. "But for some reason, she hasn't been drinking much liquid either."

"Do I have to do everything around here," growled Sirius. He pushed himself away from James and stomped towards Severus and picked him up by his neck. "Do you have something on you?!"

Severus pulled something out of his pocket. "I always carry something."

"Good," Sirius grabbed it and limped towards Hermione and sat down on the armrest of her chair. He turned towards her with a glare. "You have two choices. I give it to you and you drink it freely. Or I grab a hold of you and force you to drink it."

After a moment of the two of them glaring at one another. "Fine!" Hermione took the bottle and opened the top and drank the liquid in one gulp. "Happy?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled. "I am now, Kitten." Just a moment had passed. Hermione fell over to one side, falling asleep from where she sat. He turned away from her with sad looking eyes. "I hated to force her hand, but she needed to sleep." His eyes wandered through the room and found who he was looking for. "Remus, please take her to her room."

"On it." Remus found his way towards the chair and picked Hermione up. "You know, you were the only person that she has listened to. Please," he turned to his friend. "Be gentle with her, when she wakes up."

"Don't worry, Remus. I'm not angry with her," Sirius sighed. "This wasn't the first time I have ordered her to take a potion before." He chuckled, "The week after the Triwizard Tournament, I had to do it then. The whole ordeal, caused Hermione to have nightmares. It was the only thing that calmed her then."

Remus grumbled as he carried Hermione away. "And if I remember, the last time she nearly yelled at you for a couple of days."

"Yeah," Sirius called out. "But she slept well for many hours."

Everyone within the room had looked at one another. Lily asked, "Did you have feelings for Hermione. I mean, back from your time that you had left?"

Sirius laughed lightly. "Oh Lily, I don't even know if I have an answer for that." He shook his head. "I fell for an idea of Hermione. I mean, I knew there was no way I could ever be with her. Not when she was far much younger than me."

He looked around with a shy looking smile. "But when I found her here, I knew it was my chance to be with her. The way I had wanted." His eyes wandered towards her bedroom door, just as Remus came walking out. "She was the only one I had thought about. Besides Harry, of course."

"That much is true," stated Remus as he came and sat near Sirius. "He wouldn't sleep while Hermione was at his house. Thinking that she may find herself up in the dead of night. Wanting to talk to someone about the Potter hero complex."

Lily glared towards James, "Yeah, I know a lot about that."

"What," gasped James. "All I ever did was save Severus from a werewolf."

"A werewolf that shouldn't be used as a weapon!" Severus spoke up from his side of the room. "If I remember right, it was Mr. Black that set that up."

"About that Severus, I'm sorry," Sirius spoke with gentleness in his voice. It was the only time that anyone would know that he was being meaningful in his speech. "I was young and stupid. I wasn't thinking about the dangers that would have caused if you were to be like Remus. For that, I am sorry."

Severus grumbled, "You are sincere and I thank you for that. But I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Don't worry Snape, I wouldn't forgive me either." He shrugged his shoulders, "But I think I got my payback. Casting the firestorm that I did, I think it was paid in full."

"Sirius that is enough," spoke Lily. "I know that you have had a hard life but don't throw it back at people."

"Lily," James turned to his girlfriend. "Sirius had a bad childhood because of his mother. It isn't up to you to be his substitute mother. But hay, he's good for Hermione." He smiled towards his friend. "I haven't seen this side of him before. The kind of person who would lay down the world for them."

Remus smiled, "Yeah." He chuckled softly, "I never thought I would live to see the day that Sirius would do that for anyone." Remus sighed, "But it makes since though. The way he has always been towards Hermione. Like a queen in motion for him."

"Now Moony, don't give everyone the image that I'm more than a playboy that they thought I was." He pulled his shirt away from his neck. "I have changed a lot since Hermione has been here, but come on."

Everyone had started laughing. Realizing that he was giving them permission to do so. He seemed to know whenever anyone needed a good laugh. Sirius could hear from his room how strained the tones were. It was like gloom had overshadowed everything in the common room.

"I should check on Hermione, I want to make sure that she is resting."

"Sirius," James spoke up before Sirius had moved. "Why won't you allow at least a few hours to pass before doing so. She hasn't been alone for more than a couple of minutes. Why don't you spend time with your old friends?"

"Not to be so blunt, Jamie. But are you capable of bearing my children in the future?" When a blush was the only thing that James was able to answer with. Causing many to laugh. "I had thought so." He stood onto his feet. "I'll see you guys later."

Just as Sirius was about to close the door, he heard one of his friends talking. "James, why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what, Remus?"

"Like you want all of Sirius' time. We all know that you and Lily will marry and Sirius is married to Hermione. I just got to ask, are you jealous of the life that he has made for himself?"

"Don't take me wrong, Remus. But Sirius has a whole life to live with Hermione. When we only have a few months to be together at Hogwarts." He heard a shallow sigh escape from James' lips. "I guess I took our time for granted, believing that we will hang out together forever."

"James, you took our youth as a forever deal. But as soon as you were married to Lily, I don't know. But you settled into a different kind of life. Now that Sirius has that now, you seemed to fight against the happiness that he has found."

"You're right Remus. I guess I was happy knowing that I was first to marry and experience the blissful life. Now that Sirius has that, I guess I just don't want him to have it yet. Not until I had it again."

"James," Sirius heard Lily, which caused him to shiver. "How selfish can you get? There has to be something more than you're not telling us."

"Sorry, Lily. But I guess there is a part of me that wonders if Hermione and Harry were something more than friends."

"No James," he knew that Remus would speak up. "Hermione and Harry only saw each other as brother and sister."

It was then the Sirius closed the door. He turned around and saw his wife laying on the bed. Sound asleep. Breathing deeply, sounding like a lullaby calling to him. Sirius knew that James was messed up in the head. But he felt sad that his friend had to act strangely because of Hermione.

Sirius walked closer to the bed to where he was able to reach and pet her hair away from her face. "My Kitten of a wife. I just want you to be happy."

She mumbled, "I am . . . with you, . . . Sirius."

With a smile placed on his lips, he climbed in bed. Wrapping his arms around her. "Then I'm with you, all the way." He kissed her cheek before he too fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 34

The next afternoon, Sirius found himself sitting in a chair next to the bed. The very bed that Hermione was sleeping in. He has been having some questions floating around in his head for a while. He was hoping that she would wake up so for her to answer them.

"Hmm , , ,"

'_It sounds like I don't have to wait long.'_

A moment later, Hermione's eyes flickered opened. She smiled when he noticed that her eyes had focused onto his.

"Hi."

"Hi Kitten, I was starting to get worried." He scooted his seat closer to her. "I didn't want to get Severus to come in here to wake you up with one of his positions."

She answered with a soft laugh. "Like you would enjoy that."

"That's my point, Hermione. I wouldn't want him to be in here."

She smiled, "I see the look in your eyes, Sirius. What's wrong?"

He sighed, "There has been an issue that has been chasing around in my head. You're Voldemort's granddaughter and yet, you and your mother don't speak to snakes. Can you tell me why?"

Hermione sat up in the bed, giving her husband a thoughtful look before she had started talking again. "I think it's because we're not males. I have heard that Salazar could speak Parseltongue, because his father could. And because Salazar was thought to be the last known Slytherin. He must have fathered children he didn't know about. Which caused Tom Riddle Jr. to be the last known heir of Salazar's blood legacy."

"But Harry could, didn't he? Why could he speak that same language?"

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "It's because of the night that Voldemort had killed Lily, who gave her live to save Harry's. What no one didn't realize was when his death curse had backfired, causing me to lose a soul of his. It had found a way into baby Harry. Making him an essence of Voldemort."

"So your bloody telling me, Harry became like a son to that mad man! All because a piece of his soul had gone into Harry?" He grabbed his face. "You got to shitten me, Kitten."

Hermione sighed, turning away from Sirius and crawled out of the bed the other way. "I'm telling you the truth, Sirius." She made her way towards the closet and pulled an outfit. "Life is what we get, not what we want of it."

She turned back to Sirius, once she had changed into a pair of jeans and a white sweater. "Living life next to Harry, I have learned that not everything is what we have dreamed about. It is what we allow that defines us. Meaning, did Harry just lay back and let evil forces to kill him? No, he headed through it and made life the way he wanted it to."

Hermione made her way to the bedroom door. Causing Sirius to get up and follow behind her.

"Good, you're awake," called out an excited Lily. "The dance is tonight and we have nothing to wear."

Hermione gave her female friend a strange look, "Do we have magic or not?"

"Yes," answered Lily. "But I like new things."

Sirius growled lowly, "Are you telling me, Kitten. Because Voldemort was your grandfather, any son of mine would be able to speak to snakes?"

This caused everyone within the room to turn towards the two. They knew that they were going to be talking about a few things. But none thought that the conversation would go to such depths as that.

"Sadly yes," replied Hermione with sadness. "And there is nothing I can do about it. I would hate it. Not understand a word that they say."

'_Great . . . Just great.'_

Remus spoke up from where he sat. "I know that the two of you need the time to talk about all of this. But we don't have time. The dance will be upon us in no time."

"Of course," grumbled Sirius loudly. "We are always on Dumbledore's time, but when do we have our own time?!" His hands raised in the air, "At this point I'm about to test out of any tests and leave Hogwarts far behind. And I will never do anything for that Headmaster. NOT EVER AGAIN."

"Do you mean that," asked Hermione with hope in her eyes.

"Do I mean what, Kitten?"

"If you met every word of what you had said," she smiled. "Because I may hold you to those words." She walked towards him with determination. The kind that he had not seen in a few years.

"No Kitten," Sirius smiled, laughing lightly. "We all know that you can't live without education."

"Not unless I test out of it." Her eyes flashed with need. "I have been Dumbledore's puppet for many years, because of keep Harry alive. Now that Voldemort has been dealt with, I think it's fine time that I live life. You're my husband Sirius and I want to live that life with you."

"Are you hearing yourselves," exclaimed Lily. "Do you really think that we can just test out of Hogwarts and not have the Headmaster not keep tabs on us?"

Severus, who had been sitting by the fire with Regulus spoke up. "I for one would be among the few to try."

"What about Voldemort's followers, wouldn't they try to hunt us down. Knowing that we have something to do with it?"

"No," James shook his head. "As far as everyone in the Wizarding World knows, it was all Dumbledore. Why would anyone want to hunt us down?"

"Come on Lily, don't you think it's fine time that we live our lives." Remus gave a sad smile. "I know that I'm not going to get a good job, not me being a werewolf and all. But I'm so done with Hogwarts."

Sirius smiled, "Well dang it! I think I have started a revolution." He walked over to his old friend and wrapped an arm around him. "As for you, Remus. I will hire you to travel the world with us. I know that Hermione is going to need a helping hand if she wants to make a study book of her own."

"Who told you . . .?" Hermione gave her husband a worried look. "How in the hell did you know at least one of my dreams?"

"Harry," Sirius spoke simply. "He told me one night when I was feeling down. I asked him what his dreams were. But he wouldn't say, he would only tell me about yours. How he would love to see at least one of them accomplished."

Hermione sighed, "Good old Harry. Always wanting to see others outshine than himself." She turned towards Lily and James with sad eyes. "You two would have been proud of him. He was a great friend."

"You'll see him again," stated James knowingly.

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "He wouldn't be the Harry that I loved as a brother. He would have a family that he wished. But I wouldn't be there for him."

Remus coughed, "As much as I would have been pleased about traveling the world with the two of you. Wouldn't you two want to be a normal wedded couple?"

"Why," asked Sirius. "Wouldn't that be boring? Besides, I need someone to travel along to help Hermione. I wouldn't know what to do. I mean, I can barely collect my own plants to do potions, not like you can."

"Plus," Hermione smiled knowingly. "I need someone to educate debate with me. If I want to know Dark Arts because of Sirius family, then I would get nowhere. But if I had you around Remus, you would help me out tons."

Severus grumbled, "You might as well do it Remus. I would hate to see the former Ms. Granger to go mad because of the lack of communication."

"Hey," cried Sirius.

"Besides," James spoke up. "It would also help out with your own traveling needs. Didn't you once say that you wanted to travel from werewolf colony to the next? To see if anyone had come up with a cure or something."

"It was a long shot, James. But it would help, knowing what the others had dealt with."

Sirius sighed, "I guess we had all come to the same conclusion then?"

"Yeah," answered Regulus. "You'll get to test out."

"Reg, why don't you test out too?" Hermione smiled towards her brother-in-law. "I mean, you would be able to as well."

"I'll think about it, but where would I go?"

Severus smiled, "You and I could open our own potions shop. You could run the counter, while I'm in the back making the orders."

Regulus smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

Lily growled, "Now that we have plans after tonight. Can we PLEASE get our OUTFITS planned out for the DANCE?"

James sighed, "Just use a simple transfiguration charm, Lily. It will change the clothes that we're wearing to be whatever we want. Plus another charm to place on our faces to add whatever else we need."

Lily grumbled, "It's not even close to any plans that I had placed for tonight." She shook her head. "But I guess I can live with it."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. Allowing herself to calm down. Grabbing her wand and with a massive swish. Everyone within the room was dressed up from what they were wearing a few moments ago.

Severus was sporting a new pair of black tux. His bow tie, a mixture of emerald green and specks of silver, with a matching vest. He glanced down with a surprised look in his eyes, but his lips pulled back slightly. Showing his approvement of Hermione's choice.

Remus was in a new pair of a burgundy tux with dark gold tie and vest. He smiled, knowing that he looked good in dark red to a brown choice of clothes. "I hope Cleo likes it."

James glanced down with a surprised look. He wore midnight blue tux, with gold tie and vest. "Wow, I would never have thought about this color. Thinking that it would clash with my eyes."

Next was Lily, who wore a white ballroom looking dress with red and gold snowflakes all over her dress. She even had a matching red shawl, wrapping around her shoulders. "Thanks, Hermione, I love it."

Regulus wore a forest green tux with dark silver tie and vest. "I can't really complain, but thank you, sister."

Sirius sighed but glanced down, he was sporting in a white tux with red tie and vest. He glanced up with a smile, "I guess I'm running with the light."

Hermione sighed before glancing down towards herself. She could not believe what her magic had given her. Dusty rose ballroom dress with gold finishings of leaves. It was the most amazing dress that should have dreamed up. She had even a gold shimmering shawl to wrap around her shoulders.

Sirius smirked, "My wife, a shimmering star if I ever saw one."

Regulus hissed, "Come on Siri. Some of us don't want to know everything about your life behind closed doors. But I should leave, I need to meet up with Lucius."

"I'll come with you," Severus spoke up, as the two left the common room.

James wrapped his arm around Lily and smiled. "Come, my lady, we shall dance the night away." Then the two had left the common room as well.

Remus ran towards the Ravenclaw tower, as soon as he ran out of the door.

"Hermione, can you please accompany me the dance?"

"I thought you would never ask," she smiled at him. "But yes, I'll go to the dance with you."

He let out a deep sigh, "Oh thank you. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you had said no."

"Don't worry Sirius," Hermione smiled. "I may be angry about how you had gotten hurt. Or the way you became a man, who believed that I couldn't handle myself. But I will always find a way, in my heart to allow myself to dance with you."

"Hermione, it wasn't because I didn't think that you couldn't handle yourself. Don't you remember, you were the one who broke me out of the prison." His eyes sparkled, trying to get her to think logically about him. "The reason I stepped in for the firestorm, Hermione. It's because I couldn't see you getting hurt, not AGAIN."

He reached for her hands. Hoping that she would see into his eyes, soul, and heart. "You see Hermione. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I could be the one who kept you alive." He smiled. "I know that you're angry with me, but I would rather have you angry with me than not have you living."

"Oh Sirius," Hermione cried. Tears leaking down her face. As she tried to fight off the waterworks that were making their way down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking that way. When I had seen you in the Hospital Wing, all I could think about. Was what if I were the one you cast that spell and not you. You wouldn't be in that bed for the amount of time that you did."

"That may be true," stated Sirius sadly. "But you wouldn't be living if I had allowed you to do what you wanted. You had no experience of that spell. The only reason I did, was because of my mother. The dragon, who wanted power within the family."

He tugged her, "Let's forget all these dark thoughts. Let us enjoy a night of fun and music."

"Okay."

That night, no one talked about the dark times that had passed. The only one who had was the Headmaster. Explaining to all that all was well and the dark forces were behind us. Everyone did enjoy their night. Trying to be as normal as one can get.


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Sorry everyone, I have been sick off and on. I love spring but the season's change can make me sick.

Through the Veil

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 35

A few days after the dance. The group of teens had gone to the Headmaster's office and demanded to be tested out of the school. They agreed it was time for them to move on with their lives. Dumbledore agreed, making arrangements for the tests to be taken place. In the Room of Requirement.

It was arranged that every night, not including the nights of the full moon. The teens would be taking a two-hour test per subject. Which would make it to where the students would not be getting out of Hogwarts for another month. But they agreed to the terms.

Just like most things in Hogwarts, the student body had caught wind about their testing out. Causing the Great Hall to quietened during dinner one night. The Marauders had glanced at one another. Seeing that their presents had been the light of the party for the school.

James sighed when he sat down with his friends. "I've never seen this school so . . ."

"Remorse," answered Lily, nodded next to him. "You're right."

Hermione huffed softly; as her eyes wandered through the room, "Are we doing the right thing? Even though we're only thinking about ourselves here."

Sirius grumbled before he stood up onto his feet and walked towards the head table. Where he stopped and stood before Dumbledore, who nodded towards the young man to speak.

Sirius Black; the young man that everyone had known while in Hogwarts, turned to them with arms open wide. "Why is everyone so gloom around here?" He looked around from table to table, seeing that not everyone wanted to look towards him. "You act as if Voldemort hasn't been slain from our lives! Now what gives?"

A young boy from the Ravenclaw table spoke up, "You and your friends will be leaving soon. Is that true?"

"Oh sucks," Sirius grumbled. "I know that my friends and I have been a group of hooligans. At least;" he turned his head towards the teachers that were behind him, "that was what we've been told."

This caused many in the hall to chuckle.

Professor McGonagall spoke up from where she sat, "Rightly so!" She gave a small smile. "But nonetheless the halls would be finally quiet for once."

The student body started to clap for a couple of moments before Sirius spoke again. "Our legends will be forever in bedded in these walls! Don't forget that James, Remus and I have done for this school." He shook his head as he smiled, "And I will guarantee you that we will come back again. Especially for the games."

He noticed that many within the hall started to cheer up from his words. "I know for a fact that James and I would like to see who the running player for Gryffindor."

Causing many within his table to cheer even louder than the rest of the hall. Bringing many smiles from the head table.

From where Hermione was sitting, she could see Sirius becoming a politician, if he wanted to that was. He definitely had the name to back him up. Her eyes shifted toward her brother-in-law. And saw that Sirius would have the backing of his brother to go with it.

Lily leaned towards Hermione from across from her. "You have the same idea as I do, don't you?"

"What idea is that Lily," asked Hermione with a smile upon her lips.

"That Sirius would be a good politician!" Lily glanced around the whole hall. "He would have the support of Hogwarts behind him."

Hermione gave a chuckle, "Yes that was what I was thinking about." Her eyes made their way back to Sirius, who had gotten many to cheer even louder than moments before. "But I'm afraid he wouldn't agree to any of it."

James who had happened to listen to what the girls had been talking. "I think I may be of service of that." Causing the two girls to jump slightly as they looked towards him. "I would say that the only way for Remus to have a life, is for him to run for Minister for Magic. Leave it to me girls, he will listen."

Lily and Hermione gave James a dumbfounded look. Before Lily smiled towards her loving man. "Do whatever it takes James." Her eyes looked around the Great Hall. "From the history of knowing the ministers, we need someone who can change the world."

Hermione nodded, "We also need someone who can change the outlook on muggleborns." Her eyes wandered towards her hands. "As well as someone who would be open to allowing the general public to know about us and fear the magic."

James sighed, "That would be great and all, Hermione. But we need to do this in baby steps." He glanced around the room at large. "Most of them have been raised with one outlook in life, let us slowly move on some of the changes. But I will guarantee that they will be many changes before Harry comes to Hogwarts."

The woman from another time nodded, "I will agree with you on those terms."

The Great Hall was in the right state of things by the time Sirius came and sat down next to Hermione, with his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a smile that warmed her heart. "Sorry love, but I couldn't stand being around here if was going to be gloomy."

She shook her head, "Don't worry Sirius." She gave him a peck on his cheek before grabbing something for her to drink. "But something tells me that our futures are going to be far different than what we had once believed."

After dinner that night, the guys had gone out of the main doors. Where they had stated that they wanted a night to themselves. Which Hermione and Lily gladly gave them. They wanted a night of quiet, without all the maleness that followed them around. They loved the guys but sometimes all of them at once was a bit much. So they decided to go to the library and find a book or two to grab before heading for bed.

"Hermione," Lily asked kindly towards the other girl. "Do you miss your other friends?"

She smiled kindly towards Lily. "You mean, do I miss Harry?" A sigh left her lips as she smiled, "Every time I look at James, I see Harry. But they are totally different from one another." A tear left her eye. "I miss him, like I would a brother."

The red headed woman nodded, "I understand that."

Once at the library, they picked their books before leaving to their own rooms.

The next day, Hermione had found Sirius fast asleep on the couch. She almost did not want to wake him up, but it was time for them to head down for breakfast. Hermione walked towards her husband and shook him, causing him to roll over and fall onto the stone floor.

"Huff," he grumbled before glancing up to see a giggling wife. "You know, I have a half a mind to believe that you enjoyed that?"

"Hardly, but it was entertaining to watch."

Sirius picked himself off of the floor. Before casting his wand upon himself to get his clothes to look nice again. He placed his wand back into his pocket before giving Hermione a look again. "James told me what you and Lily had been scheming about." His eyes darken for a moment. "Do you hate me or something?"

"No," she shook her head. "Sirius, you know how to get people's attention. Just look what you did last night, why not use your capabilities to help others. Even Remus."

Sirius sighed, "You have a point." He nodded before coming towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "What would this world do without having someone like you in it." He gave her a heartwarming kiss before releasing her. "Oh, once we do leave here. I do have a place in mind for us to move into."

"Really, where?"

"Godric's Hollow, we'll be neighbors to James and Lily."

Hermione smiled, "That would be great." She gave a thoughtful look before she went on to say, "Is that where y'all went last night?"

"Mostly yes," Sirius smiled while lifted his eyebrows. "The rest is a surprise."

A moan left Hermione's lips, "I hate surprises."

"Come on love, you'll love it." He took her head, as he leads her out the door.

Once they had reached the Great Hall, where their friends were there waiting for them. Each one of them with a smile on their faces, even Lily was sporting one of her own. Causing Hermione to grumble.

"I see that every one of you knows this surprise that I don't?"

"Yep," they had answered at the same time.

She turned her focus on Sirius once more, "So, when am I going to know this surprise?"

"Just give a moment, love." His smile was so heartwarming for Hermione to ignore but allowed him to have his game for the time being.

When the Great Hall was filled up with students. Headmaster Dumbledore stood before them. "May I have your attention please." When the hall was quiet, he went on. "As of last night; one of our own has declared his running for Ministry for Magic." He glanced towards the Gryffindor table. "Sirius Black."

This caused the whole hall to stand up and clap, even the Slytherin table had the same. Everyone was given Sirius their support. Hermione, on the other hand, was looking at him like a fish out of water before she found her voice. "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded. He smiled even more, "That was the surprise I was talking about. James didn't have to convince very much after he told me what you and Lily had been saying." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. "I agree our world needs someone to change this world and it might as well be me."

Hermione wrapped her own arms around him. "Thank you, Sirius. I know this will be a challenge but I'll be there with you."

"Good," he spoke darkly towards her. "I'm going to need an assistant that I can trust. Do you think you might be open for the job?"

"Oh definitely, I have many ideas for new laws . . ."

Sirius moved out of her reach to raise his hands, "Alright, alright. I guess I should know better than ask that question."

Hermione no longer thought about the unknown, not with Sirius and his friends within her life. She may have gone through a lot of changes in understanding that she was related to people that she had wished she had never known. Then again, she did pass through the veil and found herself in another world.

She also found out that histories from one world to the other did not add up, but then again. What could be constant in both worlds? Hermione hoped that in being in the new one, she would be able to change the Wizarding World for the better.

Two months had passed; with that, they had graduated from Hogwarts. The group moved to Godric's Hollow, all living within a block with one another. James and Lily had decided to live in the Potter Mansion. Where they would live far from the home that they had once built the first time around.

Sirius Black had won the election for Minister for Magic, causing the man known as Fudge to be laughed out of town. From there, Sirius had passed many laws. One of them being that werewolves were classified as a human with special needs. Meaning that they could hold any kind of job they wished, but not the night shifts.

Once Severus Snape had perfected the Wolfsbane formula. It became mandated that all werewolves were to take it. Causing Severus to work for the ministry to help with other cures that needed to be addressed. Along with the go-to title for potion master.

Regulus Black works for Severus as a clerk at the ministry. Making sure that all of Severus legal forms were filled out and filed to the right people.

James and Remus were working at the ministry in law enforcement. Keeping the street clear of any uprising in the dark forces. They were also called to keep Minister Black and his wife safe, whenever they traveled out of the country to get other countries with the same mindset of laws.

Lily became the head healer. She even helped with Severus to come up with better potions to help heal people. She also became the one to solve the unsolvable cases.

Hermione became a lawmaker for the ministry. She passed many laws. Which caused Lucius Malfoy to come into her office and start asking her calmly, "Is this really necessary? You have gotten all the pureblood breathing down my neck for this one."

Her replied as always been, "I'm not kidding around, Lucius. It's about time the Wizarding World realizes that change is for the better."

Hermione had even passed a law to allow muggles to know about the magical world. Her final decoration on the matter in front of Wizmount was, "We're not being hunted anymore. How are we to have safe travels for the students if their parents aren't aware of the world before hand? I can tell you that me being muggleborn had it's disadvantages because of the unknown."

Her counter argument was, "What about the people who aren't magical? How would they feel about the magical world?"

This caused her to smile at the room at large, "Then they would have classes about our history. Allow them to understand why we have been secretive. They will only view us as another culture that happened to be living in their backyard."

Sure enough, once the muggles were allowed the knowledge of the magical world. They, in fact, did view them as another culture to learn from. Some had even believed that the middle ages had come back into fashion.

Even the Queen of England enjoyed some of her time at the Ministry of Magic. Which she found was not that much different from the House of Commons. Just had a lot of special floors and ways to get there.

Hogwarts had even changed their policies. They allowed muggles and muggle teachers into their halls. Allowing magical and non-magical students to learn each of the classes that they hold. Even potions were allowed as a chemistry class.

England as a whole was becoming to be a better place everyone that lived there. Even on the day that Harry Potter had shown his baby self into the world. Bringing the two parents that had done everything for him the first time around. Believing that peace is with them. Along with more children in the following years, making Harry the happiest boy in the world.

Remus had married the little Ravenclaw, Cloe Riverstone; who brought a never ending smile on the werewolf's lips. Along with a family, shortly after the marriage. Once the children were worn, every one of them showed no signs of werewolfism.

As for Hermione and Sirius; they had their share of children, all being smart and full of wit. But each one of them had caused a smile in their parent's lives.

Sirius whispered into his wife's hair as they watched their children playing with the other children. "This life is much better, having you as my wife."

She leaned towards him, "I'm glad you think so." She gave a peck on his cheek. "But how would you think about another child?"

"Another," he asked with a smile. "But we already have three perfect boys, what else can I ask for?"

"A girl?"

This caused Sirius to stop watching their three boys to look at his wife with raised eyebrows. "A girl, really?"

She nodded, "Really."

Sirius jumped to his feet and picked up Hermione into his arms and twirled her around. Causing Hermione to laugh with glee. "SIRIUS!"

"Sirius put your wife down!" Remus called as he walked his way over to them. "Plus, the little girl she's carrying doesn't like the feel of fast movement."

This caused Sirius to stop his movement and glared at Remus. "How can you tell?"

"Like I've told James. My sense of smell has a way of telling me stuff like that." A glare showed on the auburn haired man's face, "Now put her down."

Once Hermione was on the ground, Sirius lightly wrapped his arms around his wife. "You make this man very happy."

She giggled, "I'm glad to hear it." Hermione gave him a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Sirius."

THE END


End file.
